In The End
by SweetWillowTree
Summary: Sequel to Make Me Wanna Die. Songfic series. Elena's turned, but no one knows what's happening to her. And where the hell is Damon? Rated M for language, sexual content, dark themes.
1. Breathe part 2

**Author's Note: For new readers - Yay! And thank you for taking the time to check out this story! Please be aware that this is a sequel to the story Make Me Wanna Die, and you really need to read that one first. To returning readers -Thank you for continuing on this journey with me. I'm really excited to here feedback from you about this story, as it's very different thematically from Make Me Wanna Die. **

**That being said, if anyone knows of any good Vampire Diaries fanvids to the song Grenade by Bruno Mars, that would be awesome!**

**The lyrics are from the song Breathe by Swollen Members featuring Nelly Furtado. Although I've only used Nelly Furtado's part. **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_I'm alive; I can feel the blood rushin' through my veins.  
And that's all I need to know, 'cause I'm not lookin' for a change.  
'Cause I've got friends and enemies, but it just don't bother me, 'cause as long as I believe, I can breathe._

There was a shuffle of feet, and Damon woke up. His mouth felt dry, and when he inhaled, he smelled the sweet and intoxicating scent of blood pumping somewhere nearby. When he opened his eyes, he saw someone lying curled up a few feet over from where Damon himself lay splayed on the floor. He crawled over, and sank his teeth into the woman's throat, oblivious to the fear in her eyes.

_I'm alive, I can feel the blood rushin' through my veins.  
And that's all I need to know, 'cause I'm not lookin' for a change.  
'Cause I've got friends and enemies, but it just don't bother me, 'cause as long as I believe, I can breathe._

Once he'd drained her dry, Damon stood up and dusted himself off. He did a mental checklist: No vervain; Not dead; Where's Elena?

Then it all rushed back to him: The car. The SUV. The vervain. Elena screaming for him. And then nothing.

He searched the room frantically. It was dark, with cement walls and floor, and a barred cell door. He balled his hands into fists and slammed until he heard footsteps leisurely making their way down the dim hall beyond.

_I've known since before I knew how to that we are all just born to do what our deeper self says to do, whether it'd be easier not to do._

The door creaked open, and Damon took in the sight of Nicolai leaning against the doorframe.

"You're awake. I'm glad. The sooner we get you ready, the better." The older vampire was smiling menacingly.

"Get me ready for what? What did you do to Elena?"

Nicolai pushed himself off the doorframe and took a few steps forward. "Elena is dead. And you -"

Damon cut him off. "She had vampire blood in her system. You probably just turned her."

A blink, then footsteps across the cell, and then Damon felt the eastern European accent wash across his face. "I took her, tortured her, and tore her limb from limb. Now, you would do well to forget anything of your past life, because I will need all of your capacities to make this all worth my while."

Damon opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out as he processed everything that Nicolai had just revealed.

"Now, Salvatore, I know that this will be a lot for you to take in, given how young and emotional you are, but it's for the best for you to accept it as soon as you can. You have a destiny to live up to."

This last finally shook Damon up. He was 172 years old, and had spent the vast majority of his life, alive or dead, killing remorselessly. No one had ever called him young and emotional, and if they had he probably would have torn their head from their shoulders and left it at that.

Nicolai turned to leave, and the younger vampire finally spoke. "What – What destiny would that be, exactly?"

The room was still and the air grew thick with tension.

Then, "Katherine's plan for you."

_I've known since before I knew how to that we are all just born to do what our deeper self says to do, whether it'd be easier not to do._

"And what the fuck did that bitch plan for me?"

Nicolai laughed, and finally turned to face his prisoner. "She knew you, Damon. She knew what you were, deep down. You are a warrior. And you will be fighting for the rest of your life."

It was only then that Damon heard the yelling, slamming, and screaming, and he knew where he was. He'd heard of it, and even hoped to witness it someday. A place where disgraced vampires and other supernatural creatures were forced into battle for the entertainment of a depraved and bloodthirsty audience.

But now, he would be forced to participate in a fight to the death, every night, until someone finally ended him.

He was in Hell.


	2. In The End Interlude I

**Author's Note: I'm dedicating this chapter to Heidi Mae, whose reviews always perk me up, and who keeps making really accurate guesses about where this story is headed. Finally, some answers!**

**The lyrics and story title are from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rate M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_It starts with one thing.  
I don't know why it doesn't even matter how hard you try.  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme to explain in due time all I know._

It had been almost a full week since Elena had turned, and she wasn't doing any better. In fact, no matter how much blood she consumed, whether it was live or from a blood bag, she was still visibly wasting away.

Everyone had finally agreed that Elena shouldn't be actively involved in the search for Damon, although Elena's agreement was primarily due to the fact that Bonnie refused to give her a daylight ring. Not that much of a search for Damon was possible. Stefan and Alaric had gone back to the crash site to see if they could track the black SUV, but the traces disappeared apparently at random, and they had to return to Mystic Falls empty handed. Bonnie had tried a locator spell, but that hadn't yielded any results either.

Matt had had to return to his fiancée, and Caroline had brought Cole back to school. They had worked together to secure leaves of absence for the vampires, and when Caroline left again, Cole stayed behind.

The boarding house was full of people, yet completely silent. Jeremy, Bonnie and Alaric were doing research, Caroline was sitting with Elena in the parlour, and Stefan had hidden in the bowels of the house, and was literally banging his head into a wall.

A knock on the door roused everyone, and it was, oddly enough given the circumstances, Elena who reached the foyer first, although Stefan wasn't far behind. She opened the door to reveal Francis.

The three of them stood completely still for a moment before a few things happened at once: Stefan made a grab for Elena, while Elena herself attempted to launch herself at Francis, who caught her easily, and placed her back on her shaking legs.

"Impressive," he murmured in a deep voice.

"Francis? You sonofabitch!" Elena hissed at him, and tried to get him again, this time being held back by Stefan.

Caroline had edged out of the parlour, and flew up the stairs to get the others in case backup was needed.

"Are you aware then of what you've become?" the dark-haired vampire asked Elena, tilting his face forward curiously, even though he seemed to know the answer already.

Neither Elena nor Stefan answered, and Francis nodded, stepping past them and letting himself into the parlour. They both followed, and the three sat alone in the room, Elena practically collapsing on the couch, although manoeuvring herself between Stefan and Francis.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I've grown quite fond of you Miss Gilbert," he answered, smiling, "And I am nothing if not direct, so I won't waste time. I have information and the capacity to help you, whatever you decide to do next."

Silence.

"So you can help us find Damon?" whispered Elena.

"I believe that the more pressing issue at the moment would be your continued survival, seeing as Nicolai's plan to kill you didn't quite take." Laughter was reflected in Francis' black eyes.

At this point, Stefan's own eyes widened. "Wait… Are you the one who called me? To tell me to go back for them?"

Elena's head whipped around from Stefan to Francis and the latter sighed, maintaining eye contact with the former. "My original responsibility had been to do something similar to your vehicle, to cause an accident, and drag you back to watch Miss Gilbert die. Instead, I simply sent you back to help. It was the most I could do at the time." He said the last part directly to Elena.

"Now," he continued, "We can discuss the elder Mr. Salvatore's condition later. I can assure you that he is alive, and relatively well. In fact, knowing what I know about him, he is probably enjoying himself to a certain extent. What I would like to cover right now is what you've become Miss Gilbert."

"Aside from a vampire?"

"Well, the transition certainly cemented the change, but this would have started before you died."

"When Katherine died?"

Stefan was frowning, unable to follow the conversation as he had no idea what either Francis or Elena would be referring to. It was then that he realized just how different Elena had become in the past two years, and he wondered if there were any other secrets she was keeping.

Francis steepled his fingers, and placed them under his chin as he leaned closer to Elena. "What do you know about what Katherine was?"

"I know that she worked very hard to become truly immortal, on the condition that she didn't kill anyone of her line. But Emily negated the spell _unless_ she killed someone of her line. But I don't know exactly what all that entailed."

The older vampire smiled. "She never quite became truly immortal, but she did become something other than a regular vampire. She became a succubus, and so she was able to feed off of the sexual energy of others to gain and maintain her power."

There was a pause, and then Elena spoke, her voice shaking. "And what does that mean for me?" She had noticed that Stefan had edged away as Francis was speaking.

"Succubae are generally bred. Typically, one is born a succubus. But Katherine stole succubus powers, and so they were transferable. Although she had never been able to transfer them to another before, because there are criteria: She had to share blood with a female recipient, as well as have sexual relations with them, and that was only the beginning of the transfer."

Elena was looking at the floor, and Stefan's head was in his hands.

"You would have noticed effects after you and Katherine…"

Elena cut Francis off. "Stop. I'm not talking about that anymore. Not about her. There were effects, we all know why, now let's move on. Be clearer. What exactly is happening to me?"

"You were able to manifest some powers as a human, but you weren't complete. When you died, and drank human blood, you completed the transition to vampire. However, you haven't completed the transition to succubus, which you need to do, otherwise…"

Stefan's head snapped up. "Otherwise she'll die?"

Francis nodded.

After a few moments, Elena asked, in a quiet voice, "And how do I complete the transition?"

She already knew the answer, but she needed to hear it. "Sex."


	3. Yes part 1

**Author's Note: First, you really need to listen to this song to understand how relevant it is. Second, ****I'm sorry.**

**The lyrics are from the song Yes by Coldplay. **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_When it started we had high hopes. Now my back's on the line, my back's on the ropes. _

It had been a few days since Francis' initial appearance, when he refused to help find Damon until Elena was well. Although he did continue to visit every day in an attempt to gain some trust. The fact that he was extremely powerful and had yet to demonstrate any menacing behaviour had gone a long way to establishing confidence in him, at least from the men. Caroline and Bonnie were following Elena's lead, and Elena was dying, so she wasn't in any state to be forging relationships.

She had, for all intents and purposes, locked herself in her room, refusing visitors. It got to the point where Jeremy had just forced himself in, trying to convince her to do something to stay alive.

From her seat by the window, Elena launched into her argument. "I still don't know what to do, Jer. This is an impossible situation!"

"No, actually, it's just an awkward situation. Especially for me to talk about. Maybe I should send Caroline in?" He looked hopeful, but Elena ignored it, standing up and shuffling around.

"It isn't just awkward. It could be simple: Caroline just told me to do what Damon always did… Drink, screw, erase. But I'm too new, I could kill someone!" She flopped back on the chair.

"So, then, find a vampire?"

"Like who? My options are currently you, Caroline and Stefan. You're my brother, Caroline and I had… an accident the other day and Stefan already told me how he felt when Francis was here. It's just…"

They were both silent for a while, then Jeremy came and sat on the arm of her chair. "I think that you'll just have to suck it up. You can't just die because you're stubborn."

"But Damon…"

"When you survive, and play with all these powers that you're supposed to have, you'll save him, and he'll have to understand that you did what you did for him."

_When it started we were alright, but night makes a fool of us in the daylight._

"Hey Stefan!" sang Caroline as she hopped out of her car and walked with him up the driveway to the boarding house.

"Hello Caroline," he responded patiently, "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to check on Elena… How's she doing?"

Stefan stopped and heaved a sigh. "She's still locked herself up in her room. She's getting worse, I think. Jeremy said that he was going to try to talk to her today, but I don't know if it'll help. She has to make her own decision about this."

"Well, it doesn't seem like much of a choice: Have sex or die?"

"I think it's more complicated than that for her."

They continued walking and had entered the house when Caroline spoke again. "Have you tried talking to her?"

"No. I made it clear how I felt when Francis was here the first time, and I won't try to force her decision yet."

"Yet? So when will you?"

He didn't answer.

_Then we were dying of frustration. Saying Lord lead me not into temptation. _

Later that day, after the sun had gone down, Elena sat in her room, alone as per usual, and was tossing down glass after glass of whatever alcohol she had available. She was already full of blood, and this was the only thing she had left.

She had made her decision. She knew that. But she was so scared of the consequences.

A quick rap on her door pulled her from her thoughts, and before she could turn around, Stefan had entered the room.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

She laughed bitterly. "I'm dying Stefan, how do you think I'm feeling?" She noticed that he remained resolutely at the door, as though she had some disease that he didn't want to catch.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" He was staring at the floor.

"Yes." He clearly hadn't been expecting such a blunt answer, and his head snapped up. "I've made my decision, I'm just procrastinating the application of it."

"Well, you don't have much time to play with."

She sighed and stepped toward him. "I know that. But I'm scared of what's going to happen. This isn't the ideal option."

"If it were, it would be easy."

Suddenly, Elena exploded. "God! This is so awful! They've screwed up _everything_! I was supposed to wait, and turn, and then at least Damon would be here and we could…" She stopped suddenly, choking on the rest of her sentence. Then, "You're the only option I have Stefan. And it sucks for both of us, I know. And it's strange and confusing," Tears were rolling down her cheeks, but she pressed on, "But, I really need to ask you to do this for me. I know you said that you wanted to exhaust every other means, but I don't think there are any others right now." She had reached for his hand, but stopped, letting her arm drop to her side.

_But it's not easy when she turns you on… Sin, stay gone._

Stefan, for his part, was probably just as conflicted as Elena. Yes, he loved her, and some part of him was probably still _in_ love with her, but this? This would be taking the line that they'd drawn, this would be taking their friendship, and warping it. There was no telling what could happen if they did this.

But on the other hand, she would die if he didn't. He knew what her choices were, knew that she had no other viable options. He knew that this wasn't an emotional decision for them; it was simply a question of whether he would save her life or not.

He closed his eyes, and leaned against the door. When he opened them, he met her eyes, and she spoke again.

"I'm not asking for anything beyond this. Once I'm better, Francis can take us to Damon and we'll get him out, and then it's over." She choked a little, and continued. "I'll tell Damon what happened, and no matter what happens then, it's done, okay?"

_If you'd only, if you'd only say yes…  
Whether you will's anybody's guess._

In retrospect, Stefan figured that what Elena did next was potentially the most manipulative action she had ever done. She reached out, and took Stefan's hand, and a jolt ran through him, filling him from head to toe, and making him gasp for air. He could feel his pupils dilate, and desire take over him, creating a pool of heat in his stomach.

And then her lips were on him, kissing him, making his blood rush faster and faster. He had never thought to have her like this again, and he felt an odd mix of familiarity and reluctance. And then her hands were under his shirt, caressing his skin, and he knew that nothing else mattered. He was standing still, unsure of what he should do. So much was riding on this decision, and there was no good outcome.

Stefan pulled back and pressed his forehead to Elena's, both of them keeping their eyes closed.

He thought of Damon, and what would happen when he found out. Stefan almost fled from the room thinking of that. And then, the image changed, and he imagined Damon's face if Elena died.

He broke.

_God only God knows I'm trying my best,  
But I'm just so tired of this loneliness._

Elena was a little surprised when Stefan moved, his hands gripping her waist, and he kissed her desperately. They moved back, heading for the bed, and Elena felt a little sick. It was the bed that she shared with Damon. Hell, it was _Damon's_ bed. But they were doing this for him. She had to live, or Francis wouldn't help them.

When they fell back on the bed, they stopped, and Elena felt something strange. Up until that point, she had felt herself dying, withering away into nothing. She had been almost half-conscious, trying desperately to clear her head, but never succeeding. Now that she'd had a taste of what she needed, the energy that was just as vital to her as blood, she was awake. And she was _dying_.

She was drowning. She gasped for air, and pulled Stefan's face down to hers, rolling them over so that she was on top, and pulled at his shirt. It tore in her hands, and he did the same to hers. Soon, both vampires were naked and Elena propped an arm on either side of Stefan's head. With a cry, she took him into her.

The movement was slow and filling, Elena rolling her hips and Stefan thrusting upward, trying to figure each other out. She was trying to go faster, harder, but Stefan wouldn't oblige, convinced as he was that she was still too sick. What he didn't seem to understand was that with every touch and move, she was healing more and more, becoming conscious of how close she was to death. Her hunger was growing stronger with the friction, and she finally leaned in to capture Stefan's lips.

When she was an inch away, she stopped moving her hips and whispered, "Stop being careful. I won't break." And then she kissed him and ground onto him, making him jerk up in response.

They rolled again, and Elena wrapped her legs around Stefan's waist as he pounded into her. Her nails scratched a bloody trail down his back, and his face fell to her neck, kissing and sucking the skin there. It didn't take long. After a few more deep and rapid thrusts, Elena's walls clenched around Stefan's member, and they both came.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, Stefan glancing over to Elena every so often.

"Why do you keep looking at me?"

"How are you feeling?"

Elena looked over with a dangerous glint in her eye. "Deadly."


	4. Yes part 2

**Author's Note: There might be a bit of a delay on the next part, and when it does get posted, the format is very different. I wrote the full 'Cherry Bomb' chapters, but found there was something missing. Then I was listening to music, and another song came on, and I realized that I need to add something else... Anyways, there'll be some extra writing involved, so please hang tight. It'll probably be an extra couple of days. I might try to get out the 'accident' between Elena and Caroline and post it in the Deleted Scenes if there's time.**

**The lyrics are from the song Yes by Coldplay. **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_So up they picked me by the big toe, I was held from the rooftop then they let go._

The next morning, Caroline was puttering around the kitchen, having moved back into the boarding house to hide from her mother. She was on the phone with Bonnie, who had reluctantly agreed to go back to school.

"I miss you too. I promise, as soon as everything cools down here I'll come visit." She waited, listening to her girlfriend. "Well, when you say things like –" A noise from behind her made her swirl around. "Holy crap! Elena! Uh… Bonnie, I'll call you back!"

The phone clicked shut, and Caroline took in the sight in front of her. Elena's hair seemed darker, and so did her eyes. Her skin was paler and glowing, and there was an aura of power emanating from her. She stood in the doorway of the kitchen, smiling at her friend.

"I'm feeling a lot better this morning Caroline. Thanks for asking." Elena finished that with a wink as she went to the fridge and took out a blood pack, pouring it into a glass and sitting at the island with it.

Caroline watched all this with her mouth agape. Then she shook her head. "I'm sorry! It's just… You're all better!"

At this point, Stefan walked in, not looking at anyone, and went straight for the fridge. When he took a seat a few feet over from Elena, Caroline looked from one to the other expectantly.

"Sooooo? Are we just going to ignore the fact that you two clearly had sex last night?"

Elena sighed. "That would be greatly appreciated Caroline."

Stefan snorted into his glass.

"So," Elena continued, "I want to test something out before Francis gets here. The sooner we can get going to find Damon, the better. And I might need to get some shopping done if I'm right." She held out her hand toward Stefan, who looked at her inquisitively. "Come on, I won't bite." Elena grinned mischievously.

Stefan took her hand and gasped. Elena let go immediately, and turned to look at Caroline. "Your turn?"

"Uh, nuh-uh. I remember what happened -"

"Caroline! It's just a test!"

At that, the blonde reached out and grabbed Elena's hand, and immediately felt a wave of desire course through her. She reached forward and clutched the counter, breaking contact. Her body cooled down, and she met Elena's eyes.

"What the fuck was that?"

"That means that you and I need to go shopping for a much more conservative wardrobe."

_Dizzily screaming 'Let the windows down' as I crawl to the ground. _

Most of the day was spent with Elena testing out her newfound strength. Jeremy arrived a little after noon with the hidden ring that Bonnie had spelled for his sister, and she was finally able to go outside for the first time in what seemed like forever. As the sun was setting, she was sitting on the lawn, barefoot, wearing a white summer dress. The November air was cold, but she didn't feel it.

It was at this point that Francis arrived. He strolled up the driveway, seemingly from thin air, and sat down next to Elena. They were both just staring straight ahead in silence.

"So you've accepted it then?"

"Apparently." Elena looked at her companion. "So what do you know about Damon?"

Francis looked her up and down. "I'll tell you when we're with the others, but for now, you need to be aware that you still aren't ready. One encounter, one opportunity to absorb another's energy is not sufficient to maintain your existence, or to access the powers that you will need to accomplish this daring rescue that you are no doubt planning."

Elena smirked at the last comment, but quickly reverted to looking concerned. "I know that it isn't enough. I've got an arrangement in place, but I'd rather not think about it. It hurts too much to think of what it'll do to Damon."

She started to get up to go when Francis reached over and tugged her back down, pulling his hand back quickly. Elena looked at him curiously and he shrugged.

"I knew Katherine for a very long time. I'm aware of the effects." When Elena had sat back down, he continued. "Before we go inside, I need to be assured that this is exactly what you want to do. If this is the path that you choose to take, you will be exposed to some of the worst creatures and actions imaginable, and may be forced to do things that you never thought you would be able to stomach. It will change you. And if you aren't sure, know that Mr. Salvatore will not be killed outright, or necessarily tortured. As I've already mentioned, he is probably enjoying himself."

Elena let that sink in, and then met Francis' eyes. "Nicolai said that this was his punishment, that he would be in pain for the rest of his existence. Is that true?" Francis nodded. "Then we're going to get him."

_If you'd only if you'd only say yes…  
Whether you will's anybody's guess._

Everyone was assembled in the parlour; Elena and Francis, Stefan and Caroline, Jeremy and Alaric. Francis was finally revealing what he knew of Damon's whereabouts, but only after impressing upon everyone that Elena was still weak, and needed continued sustenance. (He said the last part while staring directly at Stefan, causing Caroline to giggle, Alaric to redden, and Jeremy to make a face at Elena.)

Damon was being kept as a fighter in what was essentially the underworld version of cockfighting. Enslaved vampires were kept prisoner in any of the facilities, and forced to fight to the death on a nightly basis. The plan seemed simple enough: Get in, get Damon, and get out.

Unfortunately, there were many of these battlegrounds all over the world, and it was literally impossible to know who was where and when. Nicolai had a habit of moving his fighters from one arena to the next with no notice, and didn't have any pattern.

Add to that the layers of security: Witches and vampires who killed at the slightest sign of suspicious activity, as well as the physical reinforcements to the buildings themselves to avoid disruption. And the fact that all of this was cloaked and one could only find the places at the invitation of someone in charge, like Nicolai.

Silence followed Francis' description of what they would face, and Elena looked around at her friends, not needing to ask the question that needed to be answered. Slowly, everyone met her eyes and nodded.

_God only God knows she won't let me rest,  
But I'm just so tired of this loneliness._

After hours of picking Francis' brain and discussing idea after idea, Elena was still talking. Francis had gone back to his hotel, ("You're staying in a hotel?" "Well, I wasn't invited to stay here. And with good reason.") Caroline had left to run some errands (stock up on blood), and Jeremy drove Alaric home, and then returned to the boarding house and went to bed. Stefan was the only one left who was humouring Elena by allowing her to vocalise every thought that rolled through her brain until even he was exasperated. Abruptly, he got up off the couch and headed upstairs. Elena followed him.

"I mean, I really don't think that Bonnie _should_ come. She's human and could get really hurt. And they've got an army of witches. But who else do we – Oh!" she paused when she realized that she was at the door to Stefan's room. "Are you going to bed?"

"It's a lot to process Elena. I think you should… Just let everything sink in for everyone until the morning. We'll get started then, okay?"

Elena nodded, but still didn't leave the doorway. When Stefan turned away and moved toward the bed, she stepped forward and shut the door.

"Stefan, I –" She was cut off when he rushed across the room, backed her into the door, and kissed her hard on the lips.

_I've become so tired of this loneliness!_

"Stefan, hang on," Elena pushed him back lightly; "Do you understand exactly what this is? You heard Francis today, once or twice won't be enough. This will have to be consistent until we get Damon back. Can you do that?" Stefan quirked an eyebrow at her in a look that reminded her so much of Damon she almost cried. "I meant emotionally… It could get complicated. I need to make sure that you're okay. Otherwise, well, I'll try to find someone else."

Stefan's response was to take another step back and run his hands through his hair. "Elena, he's my brother. And we're actually in a good place now. Anything I need to do to get him out, I will. Even if it's something as unpleasant as kissing you."

Elena smiled and they moved toward each tentatively, finally making contact and letting the heat take over.


	5. In The End Interlude II

**Author's Note: So, yeah, definitely was afraid of the reviews after posting the last chapter, but they were really great and inspiring reviews. I'm not quite as behind as I had anticipated, so the next installement should be up later today.**

**Question: Did anyone go listen to the song 'Yes'? I love that song!**

**The lyrics and story title are from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rate M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_Time is a valuable thing.  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings. Watch it count down to the end of the day.  
The clock ticks life away. It's so unreal._

After a few days of solitary confinement, Damon was moved into a cell with another vampire: A big guy with a shaved head, dark eyes, and tattoos across his chest. They spent the first few hours in silence, before the guy spoke.

"What are you in for?" He had a Spanish accent, and a hoarse voice.

Damon shrugged. "Nicolai tried to kill my girlfriend, and the two of us pissed him off. You?"

"When I was human, a vampire tried to kill my daughter. I accidentally staked him, but through his stomach. He was so angry that he changed me and took me here." He stopped. "That was fifteen years ago."

It was silent again. Both vampires were standing against opposite walls of the cell. After a while, the other man spoke again.

"I'm Miguel." He took a few steps forward and extended his hand toward Damon.

"Damon." They shook hands. "So has anyone ever tried to get out of here?"

"At first. But then you just lose hope. It's impossible to get out from in here; you would need help from outside. But it's also impossible to get in from out there."

Damon filed that information away, and over the next few weeks, kept pondering it. He didn't know what was going to happen to him, as he hadn't seen Nicolai since he woke up. Day after day passed, and although Miguel was taken out periodically and returned bloody and semi-conscious, Damon himself didn't leave the cell.

He thought he would lose his mind before anything interesting happened.

There was no real way of gauging the time. There were no windows, which worked out fine, because Damon's ring was gone. Finally one day, probably about three weeks in and when they had been given their daily portion of blood, Miguel started asking questions again.

"Why haven't you tried to escape, Damon? You seem the type who would do it just to upset Nicolai."

Damon smirked. "Because," he took a deep breath, "the woman that I love has a knack for getting suicidal when someone she loves is in danger. When she comes for me, I'll need to be strong enough to help her."

Miguel nodded, but looked uncomfortable. "I thought Nicolai said that he had killed her."

In an instant, the bald vampire was up against the wall, held in place by Damon's forearm against his windpipe.

"She. Is. Not. Dead." Damon let him down, and stepped back. "I would know it, I would know it if she had died, and she didn't. She's still out there, she has to be."

Miguel doubled over and rubbed his throat, and looked up at his companion, putting his hands in the air in a symbol of surrender. "But what if she doesn't come?"

"Then there's no point in getting out."


	6. Cherry Bomb part 1

**Author's Note: Yep, definitely did not take as long as I thought. So, to explain why this was such a tricky thing to work out, I have to explain the process. I can really only use 15 songs, because that's the way that 'In The End' (the song itself) is divided. But, there was a chunk of story missing that needed to be told. Usually I would just choose one song over the other, but this time, I really couldn't. Both were extremely important. **

**So I cheated. Instead of just doing 'Cherry Bomb', I'm alternating between that song, and 'Taking Over Me' by Evanescence. So instead of there just being 3 chapters, there are 6. **

**I'd really like some feedback about this next part, because Elena's behaviour does change rather drastically, and I'd like to know what you all think of it. **

**The lyrics are from the song Cherry Bomb by The Runaways. **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

The plan was set. Elena, Stefan and Jeremy would travel with Francis to begin their reconnaissance. They needed to find out which arena Damon was being kept in, since Nicolai was apparently keeping that information very tight to the chest. Francis had found out from Nicolai himself that Mina had somehow died from her encounter with Elena, and the loss had started him down a road of fear and paranoia, knowing that Elena had had that much power. Francis had convinced his former companion that he had returned and destroyed Elena's body, so Nicolai was kept in the dark about her continued existence.

While Francis could reasonably come and go within the arenas, because he wasn't an owner, he had no access to the cells where the fighters were kept, and was thus unable to search for Damon himself. He did, however, know some vampires who could get the information, vampires who had been somehow released from the ring, or who were willing to trade with witches.

It was December when the group parted from Caroline and Alaric, who would meet them with Bonnie when the actual rescue was to take place.

_Can't stay at home, can't stay at school. Old folks say, "You poor little fool,"_

For the first mission, Francis had arranged for them to meet with a group of half-feral, released vampires in Siberia. Francis himself wouldn't attend, as it would raise unnecessary suspicion.

When they were hiking through the forest to the base of a mountain, Jeremy made some interesting observations, the least of which being that he swore he saw a Siberian tiger. Aside from that was what he registered about vampires. He had noticed previously that they were inherently hierarchal. When in a group, actions and body language could demonstrate who had the most power. In this case, Elena was striding confidently forward, Stefan was shuffling along a few feet behind her, and Jeremy was bringing up the rear.

When they arrived at their destination, the wind was blowing Elena's dark hair and long black jacket, causing Jeremy to realize just how terrifying his sister could be, even though she was just standing and waiting.

When the feral vampires arrived however, Elena's demeanour changed entirely. She stiffened, and her eyes narrowed. The leader of the group approached her directly. A hunched vampire with greasy hair and blood-stained teeth, he walked straight to Elena and stood close enough that when he spoke, his fetid breath blew over Elena's face. The scent wafted to Jeremy. He smelled overwhelmingly of rot and dead things.

"So you're the little vampire who's searching for her lost love, hm?" he croaked out, eyeing Elena with disdain. Jeremy took a step forward, garnering him a glance from the leader. "And you've brought friends? Well, unfortunately, little girl, we do not negotiate with children. You should find a new boyfriend." He sniffed, and then smirked, his eyes flicking over to Stefan. "Although I believe you already have."

And with that he turned to walk away.

_Down the street I'm the girl next door. I'm the fox you've been waiting for!_

No one saw it coming. Elena darted forwards and wrenched the leader's arm back, causing a resounding crack when the arm snapped. She moved to grip him by the hair and shoulder as his group rushed back. Stefan threw a growling female vampire a few yards back at the same time as Jeremy tackled a massive blonde man to the ground, staking him before he could move.

While all this was happening, two other vampires were wading through the snow back to where Elena stood with their leader. She glared at the one closest to her, and as Stefan and Jeremy turned back to watch, the small vampire, who looked like a twelve year old boy, stopped in his tracks, clutching at this heart.

Jeremy approached his sister, standing between her and her prey. "Elena, what are you doing?"

She ignored him, addressing instead the child-like vampire in front of her. "How old are you?"

"Eighty seven years," he hissed.

There was a moment where Elena seemed to be considering him, and he tried to take advantage of her distraction by throwing himself at Jeremy. The latter moved aside, and when the vampire looked up, blood was streaming from every orifice on his head. His hand scrambled uselessly at his heart before he fell face first into the bloodstained snow.

Stefan and Jeremy, the female vampire, and the last free enemy vampire, all stopped and stared. Elena, for her part, was focused now on the captive leader in front of her, and when she met the eyes of her opponents, they turned and fled.

Jeremy came to stand in front of the leader, Stefan next to Elena, and Elena herself tugged the vampire's hair, tilting his head back so she could meet his eyes. "Now, you will tell me exactly what I need. Give me what I want, and you can avoid what I did to that one," she turned his head to his fallen comrade, "But if you jerk me around, I will have your head as a lamp, am I clear?"

He tried to nod, and then revealed the location of vampires who had gone into hiding, who had run from Nicolai's employment with information.

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom,  
I'm your cherry bomb!_

The trip back to the empty house where they were staying was a quiet one. Jeremy kept meeting Stefan's eyes inquisitively, but the older vampire just shrugged. Elena was still walking ahead of them, although she was less confident, and more frenetic.

When they got back to the house, Jeremy grabbed his sister by the arm.

"Elena, what the hell was that back there?"

She pulled back and shook her head. "Nothing, Jer. That was nothing." She tried to walk away, but Jeremy blocked her, appealing to Stefan for help, but Stefan just leaned against the wall and watched.

"That wasn't nothing. You killed that kid."

"And you staked that vampire."

"And you tore the leader's head clean off."

Before they could continue, Francis walked in.

"Were we successful?"

Jeremy was still glaring at Elena, but Elena ignored him and looked at Francis. "Egypt. We have to go to Cairo next. Now excuse me, I'm going to bed."

Wordlessly Stefan followed her out.

_Hello world, I'm your wild girl;  
I'm your cherry bomb!_

As soon as the bedroom door closed, Stefan spoke. "Jeremy's right Elena. That was out of control."

She sat on the edge of the bed, bouncing her legs and wringing her hands. "I know. I don't know what that was, it was scary."

They were both silent for a few moments.

"What are you going to do?" Stefan asked her.

"Well, it got results, right? And maybe it's how it needs to be. I – We don't have time to be screwing around with this." She got up from the bed. "And I promised myself that I would use my powers to protect everyone that I love, that I would burn a trail across the globe to find Damon." Elena nodded to herself, and looked at Stefan. "So that's it then. I'll just have to burn."

**AN2: I spent all of last night going on and on about this story with a friend of mine, trying to work out exactly how I would do these chapters. He was getting a little exasperated until I mentioned Siberia, and then he just went crazy about Siberian tigers. So that's in there for him.**

**AN3: Pretty sure that the last line of this chapter is my hands down favourite of the entire story.**


	7. Taking Over Me part 1

**Author's Note: And here's the blend of songs… **

**The lyrics are from the song Taking Over Me by Evanescence. **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_You don't remember me but I remember you._

Hours later, Elena lay, alone, in her bed. Francis had implied that she would be stronger if she shared a bed with Stefan, but she was not willing to get quite _that_ intimate with him. And she was quite sure that he wasn't willing to either. Elena knew that he was probably sharing some of her guilt about what they were doing to Damon, but there was something else there that she couldn't quite put a finger on.

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you._

Either way, when she was alone in bed, or anytime really, but mostly when she was alone in bed, she thought about Damon. She tried hard not to; it hurt too much. But her mind was flooded with memories; his eyes, his smile, the look when she told him she loved him, when she told him she wanted to turn.

She tried to push the thoughts away, and focus on her mission. She needed to stay strong, to keep her dedication. Her grief over the loss of her perfect potential life with Damon could paralyse her if she let it.

Most nights, she just cried herself to sleep…

_But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do..._

Elena opened her eyes and looked around. She was next to a pool table at The Grill, which was strange, because she could have sworn that she'd fallen asleep in Siberia.

Then she noticed Damon at the bar. He turned just as she spotted him, and grinned at her. Her eyes filled with tears, and after she wiped them away Damon was right in front of her. She fell into his arms.

"Oh my God! Damon!"

"Sh…" he cooed as he stroked her hair, "It's okay, I've got you now. It'll be okay."

"No," she whispered into his shirt, "It won't. You're gone, and everything's changed! I want you so much it hurts Damon!"

Damon pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Well, I'm here right now. And right now, everything's okay."

Something in his voice was off, and Elena frowned. "Damon is this… Are we real?"

He looked around and shrugged. "How the hell should I know? I'm just enjoying you."

And without preamble he pressed her back into the pool table and kissed her gently. She deepened the kiss, pressing herself into him as much as she could. She didn't care that they were in a dream-public place; nothing else mattered but holding Damon for as long as possible.

She hopped up to sit on the pool table, and wrapped her legs around Damon's waist, pulling him ever closer. Her mind was in a haze, but her blood was burning through her body. Within a moment, she had torn Damon's shirt off, and then her own, needing to feel him. Damon laid her back and crawled over her, running his hands up her thighs and pulling her skirt up to her hips. Elena unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them down with his boxers. She gripped his length in her hand and groaned into Damon's mouth.

"This is going to sound so superficial of me," she murmured against his lips, "But I missed this so much!"

He chuckled and stroked her heat. "And I missed the fact that you rarely wear underwear when we go out on a date."

Elena laughed and then pressed her heels into Damon's back, urging him downward. He entered her without hesitation, and they held, for what could have been a moment or eternity. They were one again, like they hadn't been in so long, and they relished in it. Finally, Damon pulled back and thrust again, slowly and fully, making Elena moan and arch her back.

She captured his lips again, and then murmured, "I love you."

"I love you too."

_I believe in you; I'll give up everything just to find you,_

Damon kept up his steady pace, and Elena's mouth opened with silent screams as he drove deeper and deeper. She was letting out little squeaks and colours were exploding at the edge of her vision. Damon had leaned in, and was speaking low in her ear.

"I know you'll find me, Elena. I'll wait for you. I'll live for you until you find me."

And at that, they met their simultaneous release, crying out and collapsing into each other.

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe, you're taking over me._

With a jolt, Elena sat up in bed, alone and covered in sweat. But she swore that she could smell Damon on her, and still feel his touch.


	8. Cherry Bomb part 2

**Author's Note: Timeline, since I mention the year in this chapter:**

**Summer 2010 – Beginning of the story  
Early 2011 – Katherine rapes Elena  
Christmas 2011 – Elena tells Damon she's in love with him  
Summer 2012 – Jenna and Alaric are married  
November 2012 – Elena is turned**

**Tah dah!**

**The lyrics are from the song Cherry Bomb by The Runaways. **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

Slowly but surely Team Salvatore began to piece together their information; they needed to determine where Damon was, and then they needed leads on who to talk to about getting into the arena and getting out with their target. Given Elena's new menacing behaviour, which reminded everyone, disturbingly enough, of Damon, they had no problem getting the answers they needed. However, finding the people that they needed to talk to was time consuming. It wasn't until the first days of 2013 that the end was in sight.

Francis was with them on this particular outing. He'd developed a friendship with Jeremy, and the younger had been describing Elena's behaviour to the elder, to the point when he needed to come just to witness it.

_Stone age love and strange sounds too. Come on baby let me get to you._

They were at a secluded estate in Arizona just after sunset. Francis was leading this time, with Elena a step behind with Stefan, and Jeremy trudging along behind them. Despite the heat, Elena was dressed a black sweater, leather pants, leather gloves, and boots. She had developed a wardrobe that covered most of her skin, to try to keep her powers in check as much as possible.

When they arrived at the door, they were greeted by a human with glazed eyes and bruises all over his body. The group was ushered into a sitting room of sorts to meet with their host, a vampire who was a regular at the battles in which Damon was embroiled. Francis had warned his young charges that this particular informant, Kristopher, was one of the worst creatures on the earth, depraved and without remorse, although he hid it well under a charming exterior.

He was right.

As they waited, Elena noticed the sheer amount of compelled human slaves, all of which were sporting ugly looking bruises and cuts, as well as vampire bites at the wrists and necks. She shuddered, trying not to think of where else there may be bite marks, and pushing away memories of her experience with Katherine from so long ago.

Kristopher arrived after a few minutes, choosing a seat facing Francis, although he eyed Elena with some interest.

"So, you are looking to know where exactly Nicolai is keeping his fighters. Have you two had a falling out Francis?"

Francis' face was expressionless. "Surely you must have noticed his reaction to Mina's death. I know that you have never been friends, but he has become unbearable, paranoid and unpredictable. Before he destroys his own legacy I would like to appropriate some of his men, seeing as it is due to my help that he has quite a few of them."

Kristopher looked impressed, as though this type of suggested betrayal was nothing new, but welcome nonetheless. "Within the past few weeks he's gone from Russia to South Africa, but seems to be settling in London."

While the older vampires were discussing, Elena was processing the surroundings. The sheer amount of victims being used and abused here was horrifying, and she vaguely recalled Lindsay's suicide note.

Kristopher was surreptiously scratching, as though he had a rash all over.

"How do you know he's settling?" asked Francis with narrowed eyes.

"Because he's killed half of the workers at that particular arena out of fear. It would be easier for him to just leave with his camp, but he seems determined to stay there." He coughed harshly.

Francis seemed to be thinking this over, but his eyes drifted to Elena and he seemed to be trying to read her. She noticed, and tried to hide her agitation. "Thank you. That is all we needed."

As the group made their way toward the door, Kristopher spoke again. "If you're planning something, you would do well to wait until he moves on. That arena is possibly the worst to attack, even if you were suicidal enough to attempt it anywhere."

Francis didn't turn, but he did nod. And with that, they left Kristopher as he violently gripped the nearest human, wrenched back her neck, and tore into the vein.

_Bad nights causing teenage blues. Get down ladies you've got nothing to lose!_

They drove back to their accommodations in a large van. Francis and Jeremy sat behind the driver, and Elena and Stefan were seated in the far back. Elena was scowling, still dwelling on the treatment of humans exhibited at Kristopher's estate.

They got back to the hotel, and Elena rushed up to her room. When Stefan entered a few moments later, he was expecting to be assaulted as soon as he walked through the door, as was tradition. He was therefore surprised to find Elena seated, still entirely covered from gloves to boots, and staring at him with determination in her eyes.

"I know I shouldn't talk to you about this, but I never really got along with Lindsay all that well. There was some weirdness about you, and she was bitter about Cole, and then she blamed me after she found out about vampires." Stefan frowned, seemingly very unsure of where this conversation was headed. He still found the topic of his late girlfriend particularly painful.

"But in her note, when she killed herself, she mentioned that she couldn't live in a world where she could just be 'killed, kidnapped, tortured, used and abused'." Elena paused and stood up, pointing out the window. "That is exactly what she was talking about. We have to do something about that!"

"And you, what, want to raid the estate?"

Elena thought for a moment, then smiled coyly. "Yes?"

Stefan nodded thoughtfully, pacing the room, and Elena spoke again. "You know I'll just go alone right?"

He laughed. "Oh, I know that. I'm just thinking about how we'll ditch Francis. Do you want to talk to Jeremy too?"

The smile that spread across Elena's face made her glow, and Stefan smiled back. "I haven't seen you look like that in months!" he exclaimed before Elena barrelled into him.

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom,  
I'm your cherry bomb!_

Stefan and Elena arrived at the estate on foot. Apparently, over the weeks, Elena had been leaving to do some 'shopping' when in reality, all she wanted was alone time. Francis was convinced that she was a shopaholic, and asked no questions when she and Stefan left.

Kristopher's estate was populated by compelled humans, and a small number of vampires. When a vampire became too ambitious, they would be killed and replaced, which meant that most of the vampires who would be guarding the property were likely to be very young. And so they were.

As they crept toward the house, Stefan took out a small number of vampires, one at a time. It wasn't until they got very close that they were confronted with three at once. Stefan stepped forward, but Elena held him back, winking at him. She took off her gloves and rubbed her hands together. Then, with her eyes narrowed at her prey, she stalked forward, fog billowing seemingly from nowhere.

When the vampires realized she was there, they started forward to engage her, but found themselves frozen in place. They twitched fearfully, their eyes reflecting terror. Elena and Stefan staked them all.

_Hello world I'm your wild girl,  
I'm your cherry bomb!_

Hours later, a very dusty and dirty Elena and Stefan returned to the hotel, appearing very satisfied with themselves. Jeremy gave them an exasperated look, and muttered something about his sister and her sexual habits. Said sister shook it off, and dragged Stefan in the shower with her.

They were kissing up against the shower wall when Stefan pulled back looking serious. "How much did that take out of you?"

Elena sighed. "A lot. It was like running a marathon with no breakfast." She looked down, "I need, " She paused, looking awkward, "Um… I need to refuel. Ergo –" She looked around the shower, and then at Stefan, who leaned back in and captured her lips.

The next morning, Elena answered the door to Francis, who seemed mildly surprised that Stefan was in the room with her.

"I slept on the couch," she insisted.

Francis nodded and walked in with no preamble. He sat down on the bed, waking a naked and understandably startled Stefan. Elena laughed quietly, _It must be genetic, they sleep like the dead after sex…_ Then she laughed louder at her pun.

"The news this morning announced that a great deal of missing persons made their way to the local police station, bruised and battered, but other safe and healthy. Any ideas?"


	9. Taking Over Me part 2

**The lyrics are from the song Taking Over Me by Evanescence. **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_Have you forgotten all I know and all we had?_

In London, although he didn't know where he was, Damon was scowling at a wall. Miguel was sleeping, and so the cell was silent. Damon had won his first fight, which had taken place the day after he had first started having _very_ vivid dreams about Elena. He had let loose a wave of violence the likes of which he hadn't experienced in years. And it had felt good.

Which had led to the frowning. Damon knew that Elena was coming; she had to be, although a small voice in the back of his mind kept up a steady stream of doubt. And it was due to that doubt that Damon had begun to revert to how he was _before_ he had fallen in love with Elena.

_You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand._

He was trying to hang on to himself for her. He thought about the night that everything had changed for him, when he realized how young Elena was, and how selfish he had been with her. He had decided to deserve her. But even though he clung to that thought, he still felt the certainty drift away. She knew what he was; he had told her repeatedly; she had lived through it. Why then, when he was in this pit, should he be trying to repress that?

He remembered when his nature had gotten the better of him, when Elena was still in high school and running around with Timz. Damon had lost it, and still Elena searched him out and had actually apologized to him.

He smiled at the memory, and could see Elena's face as though she were right in front of him. He reached out to touch her, and she disappeared.

_I knew you loved me then!_

With Elena on the forefront of his mind, Damon drifted off the sleep.

When he opened his eyes, he was in a familiar room; Elena's room, from when she still lived with Jenna and Jeremy. Damon looked around, and his eyes fell on Elena's sleeping form on her bed, above the covers, as though she had been waiting for him. She was on her side, with an arm tucked under her head. He stepped over and sat down, running his hand down her side.

She opened her eyes slowly, and when she saw him, she smiled. "Hey."

"Hey," he answered, smiling back.

Without another word they were holding each other. Damon sat with his back against the headboard and his arms around Elena, who was straddling his lap and running kisses up and down his neck. It felt so…

"Real… Is this real?" he asked dream-Elena.

"How the hell should I know?" she mumbled into his shoulder, "I'm just enjoying you."

He ran his hands up and down her sides, and met her eyes. "I miss you so much!"

_I believe in you; I'll give up everything just to find you,_

"Oh Damon! I need you with me! I don't even know how I've managed this long without you!"

And then somehow, by the magic of dreams, they were both naked, and Damon slid into Elena. She threw her head back and ground down onto him, as he sucked on one pert nipple, then the other. His hands were on her hips, urging her on, and as she went faster, he threw his head back and groaned.

As they both came, Elena spoke, and the words permeated the haze in Damon's mind;

"I love you Damon, you know that. No matter what. No matter what you do, or what you become. I'm coming for you, and everything will be okay."

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe, you're taking over me._

The words were still running through his mind hours later, as he ran his fist through the chest of another vampire, and pulled his heart out.

**Author's Note: I still think Timz is an effing douchebag name. I cringe every time I type it.**


	10. Cherry Bomb part 3

**Author's Note: So, I'm having a tad bit of trouble with the next song, which is why these chapters are leaking up so slowly. If I'm still stuck, I'll start posting some scenes/songs in the Deleted Scenes, so maybe keep an eye on that. One of my big issues is that I've got a plot bunny nibbling in my ear, and I'm not sure whether it's worth adding a threequel if you will. Any input from you guys would be most appreciated! Like, really... It would be great because I'm pretty stuck.**

**The lyrics are from the song Cherry Bomb by The Runaways. **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

It was the end of January, and Elena was dropping her bags in the suite at the hotel in Athens.

"I never want to be on an airplane again!" she exclaimed to whoever was near enough to listen.

"If the travel is what breaks you, then there is little hope for the success of this endeavour," Francis responded in a low voice. Looking around, Elena realized that they were completely alone for the first time since Mystic Falls.

"Francis?" he turned to look at her, "I was wondering about something. If Katherine was a succubus, how come she never used her powers?"

Francis smirked and was directly in front of Elena in an instant. "Because, as you may have realized, no one ever actually told her what she was."

As he walked away, Elena smiled. "You never liked her much, did you?"

_Hey street boy what's your style? Your dead end dreams don't make you smile._

Jeremy watched the trembling man in front of him sceptically.

_Well, this is new_, he thought.

Over the past two months, they had confronted the most disgusting dregs of the earth; the worst possible creatures, human or vampire, in existence. And then, there was this guy. A terrified, shaking, snivelling wreck of a man.

Elena and Jeremy had ventured to the secluded island alone to meet with him, leaving Stefan and Francis behind to work out some logistics based on the information that they had collected. The informant was a man who had been selling himself to witches for the majority of his life. Jeremy thought of Bonnie, and couldn't imagine her using people, taking their memories or pieces of their souls, for any reason.

"Come on, man. You can do this. And we can help you." Jeremy was crouched in front of the mousy-looking man, speaking slowly and softly, while Elena watched from a few feet away.

"You can?" Jeremy nodded. "I do not want this anymore! I want to be normal again! Can I be normal again?" And he broke down, muttering incoherently into the ground.

_I'll give ya something to live for, have ya, grab ya till your sore!_

Jeremy turned to look pleadingly at his sister, who sighed and stepped forward, tugging off a glove at the same time.

"I'll have you know that I'm profoundly uncomfortable with this, Jeremy."

The boy only laughed. "Yeah yeah… You liquefy people's organs with a look, but this is where you draw the line?"

With a scowl, Elena shoved Jeremy out of the way and knelt down, taking the informant's hand in her own.

"Alexander? Will you look at me?"

The man sat up and looked at Elena, eyes wide and breaths coming in short gasps. Elena stroked his face, and he closed his eyes, leaning in to her touch. She leaned in close, and pulled him into her arms.

"Are you okay now?" They pulled apart, and Alex nodded. "So you'll help us?" He nodded again. "Thank you so much. Now come on, we'll get you someplace safe."

As the three made their way back to the ferry, Elena leaned close to Jeremy and murmured, "I feel so cheap."

_Hello Daddy, hello Mom,  
I'm your cherry bomb!_

"Jenna? Alaric?" Jeremy and Elena entered their childhood home, excited to see family again.

"Jeremy, is that you?" Jenna came out of the kitchen, her face lighting up at the sight of her niece and nephew. "Oh my God!" And she flew forward and pulled both vampires into her arms.

When Elena extricated herself, she met Ric in the kitchen. He seemed confused and a little intimidated.

"I thought _we_ were going to meet _you_?"

"Francis said it would be safer to plot here," Elena began. Then she giggled, "And Jeremy was homesick."

"Shut up!" Jeremy retorted from entryway.

Elena laughed and looked back at Alaric, trying to decipher the look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Just… You seem different." He took a step forward to examine her more closely, but Elena put a gloved hand out to stop him.

"I am different," she said cryptically, and they left it at that.

_Hello world I'm your wild girl,  
I'm your cherry bomb!_

The entire Team Salvatore ("Caroline, really, it's getting old…" "Whatever, try and find another name for us then!") reunited at the boarding house to be debriefed. In a few days' time, they would travel to London to break Damon out. Their plan seemed simple on paper, but it would take a lot of work to pull off, and everything would have to go just right.

Alaric and Caroline, who hadn't seen the rest of the group in two months, were trying to stay focused on what was being said, but they couldn't help but notice the differences in Elena. There was something scary about her, something dark that was flowing just beneath the surface, like boiling water. She was subtly authoritative, and noticeably, though probably subconsciously, possessive of Stefan.

When the meeting was adjourned, Alaric and Francis left, and the vampires retreated to their separate bedrooms. Elena only looked at Stefan on the way up the stairs and shook her head, smiling affectionately before heading to her and Damon's room alone.

After sitting motionless on the bed for twenty minutes, she leapt from the window and ran to her old home, sneaking into her bedroom and curling up on her bed before crying herself to sleep.


	11. Taking Over Me part 3

**The lyrics are from the song Taking Over Me by Evanescence. **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_I look in the mirror and see your face if I look deep enough.  
So many things inside, that are just like you, are taking over._

Elena stood in the mirror, staring at her reflection. In a few hours, they would be flying to London. She tried to deconstruct her reflection, to see what was so different about her. She couldn't see it. She was still the same old Elena.

Frustrated with the exercise, she growled, and her face took on a familiar expression. It was a look that frightened her, although she couldn't quite place it. A memory from years ago...

Agitated, she struck the mirror, and watched as it shattered.

_I believe in you; I'll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe, you're taking over me._

She sat next to Stefan on the plane, but there wasn't much to say anymore.

"How are you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, Stefan."

"No, you're not. Don't play this game with me, I have years of dealing with depressed, deflecting vampires. You're starting to act like Damon."

Elena glared at him. "Well, maybe I'm starting to understand how he was when he was searching for Katherine." And with that, she turned her back to Stefan and feigned sleep.

_I believe in you; I'll give up everything just to find you.  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe, you're taking over me._

"You've been moaning in your sleep," said Miguel to Damon.

"Then stop listening, it's creepy."

Miguel laughed. "Elena, that's her name, your love?"

Damon simply glared.

"She sounds like someone who would sacrifice a great deal to save you," the Spanish vampire shot a glance at his companion, "You are very lucky. If she is still alive, of course."

"Of course."


	12. In The End Interlude III

**Author's Note: I've been having a really hard time trying to get this stuff out, although I suppose it's understandable. It's gotten to the point where a lot of feelings are boiling over, but it's all sort of jumbled together. So I've tried really hard to make it understandable, but it is pretty tricky. It starts in this chapter and extends into "Pain", so please bear with me on it.**

**I'm also posting "The Accident" in Deleted Scenes. So if you don't have that one on alert, please go check it out, as it's technically a deleted scene from this fic.**

**The lyrics and story title are from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rate M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_Didn't look out below…  
Watch the time go right out the window…  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know…  
Wasted it all just to watch you go._

Stefan was wandering the streets of London, where he had accompanied Jeremy, Alaric, Bonnie and Caroline. He, Elena and Francis were staying out of town, in a manor house owned by Francis himself. Before heading back, he figured that he should probably get some of his thoughts sorted out, without the distraction that Elena and Francis provided.

First, he thought about Elena. He knew that the necessity of their 'arrangement' had been weighing heavily on her mind, and he felt for her. He knew that, no matter how hard everyone tried to convince her otherwise, she still considered having sex with him a betrayal of Damon.

But his concern for her ran deeper than that. Her new powers had affected her, had changed her. She was stronger, yes, but she was also much harsher, and less patient. She wasn't the same Elena.

_Of course she isn't! She died, came back as something completely different from anything else, and lost the man that she passionately loves._ The voice in his head sounded very much like Damon.

Ah, Damon. Stefan tried to keep thoughts of his brother at the edge of his mind. The thought that they had finally rebuilt their relationship, only to be torn apart again, was frustrating beyond words. And he knew that no matter where Damon was, and what he was doing, he would be suffering the loss of Elena. And when he found out that Stefan and Elena had been having sex, he would be hurt. Very hurt. And Damon didn't do hurt very well.

_Better hurt than dead, right?_

Still, it didn't sit well with Stefan, who shoved the thought away, and instead began dwelling on something less fresh, but painful nonetheless; Lindsay.

He was trying to hide it, and thought that he had been doing fairly well, but he was still reeling from her death. He was secretly drowning in grief and guilt, and tried focusing on the mission at hand to pull himself back to the surface; to breathe.

She had loved him, and he had cared very much for her. He had protected her, and tried so hard to keep her from finding out about the darkness in the world. She was all happiness and light; she was wonderful, and he had destroyed that in her, led her down a path the ended in her destruction…

_Wait a second… What is that?_ Stefan's sensitive nose picked up a familiar scent, and in an instant, he had whirled around, and plucked a young man off his feet.

"Cole? What the hell are you doing here?"

The human offered Stefan a charming smile, and tried to shrug. "Touristing?" Stefan stared, so Cole continued. "Francis got ahold of me a few days before you guys left. He said that he needed me for something, but Elena would never agree, so I needed to stay hidden."

"So you decided that following me was the best way to do that?"

"Well, I'm staying in the hotel with everyone else. I'm really only supposed to hide from Elena."

There were a few moments of silence while Stefan processed the new information. Then, he stepped closer to Cole again.

"Is it safe?"

"He promised it would be. It's," he swallowed, "Wow that really does work!" Off a look from Stefan, "He compelled me not to say anything."

"Alright. Well, I won't tell Elena. But I think I'll have to have a discussion with Francis."

As Stefan walked away, his thoughts were jumbled again with rage. This boy, Cole, was the one thing left that represented for him the opportunity to protect something. And Francis overstepping had fucked with Stefan's head. Buried resentment about Francis' involvement, Elena's new attitude, Stefan himself not being in control of anything, trying to adjust to new dynamics of power in his life after so long… All of this was stewing in his brain, skewing his point of view and leaving him with only one clear idea: He was pissed off, and someone was going to suffer for it.


	13. Pain part 1

**Author's Note: I'm really very sorry for the wait on this one. I'm just trying to make sure that loose ends are tied up before the next song. This particular chapter follows the last really well, and I've worked really hard to keep everyone in character. But it's essentially a point where everyone would act out of character... Whatever, I'll let you guys make up your own minds about it.**

**The lyrics are from the song Pain by Three Days Grace **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_Pain! Without love;  
Pain! I can't get enough;  
Pain! I like it rough;  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

It was strange, Elena thought, that two days before they would be breaking into the most heavily guarded vampire-fighting arena in the world, she was actually alone for the first time in a long time. Stefan had come home from London in a mood, and had promptly left with Francis, leaving Elena to her own devices. It was fine by her. She was tired of people; tired of Jeremy's concerned glances, Caroline's excited tittering, and Stefan's looks that always meant more than they should.

But being alone had its downside. She was curled up on the couch facing the window, unable to move, unable to breathe. Waves of pain, deflected for so long since she had turned, washed over her, drowning her in grief and despair. What if they couldn't get him out? What if they died trying? What if _he_ died trying? And then, a tiny little voice in the back of her mind piped up. _What if he doesn't want to be saved? What if he doesn't want you anymore?_

Stefan burst through the front door suddenly, rousing Elena from her thoughts. She slid on the mask that she wore, the all-powerful and authoritative mask, and stood up. The door slammed, and the house shook with the force of it.

"Stefan, what's wrong?"

His face was twisted with bitterness when he answered. "Nothing. Everything. I don't know Elena; you're the boss, right? You're the big bad in charge here. You tell me."

By this point, she had made her way to stand in front of him, trying to read something in his eyes. He shoved past her, and took the stairs two at a time. Elena stood, frozen between the door and the stairs, only moving when she heard Stefan's bedroom door slam.

It had been a while since she'd had to deal with a legitimately angry Salvatore, and the methods of dealing with one over the other would have been wildly different had this been a few months ago. But now…

_No,_ she scolded herself, _this is Stefan. You can't use succubus-manipulation to make him feel better, as entertaining as that would be. He needs to talk about it._

And with that goal in mind, she made her way upstairs.

_You're sick of feeling numb. You're not the only one. I'll take you by the hand, and I'll show you a world that you can understand._

"Stefan?" She sidled into his room and shut the door behind her. "Are you okay?"

Something made of glass flew across the room and shattered against the wall next to her head. She didn't even blink before she strode across the room and wrenched Stefan's arm to the side, prying the next projectile from his hand and tossing it behind her.

They stood for a moment, Elena's jaw clenched and her fingers wrapped with bruising force around Stefan's wrist, while Stefan was breathing hard, veins around his eyes standing out against his pale skin, green eyes surrounded by red.

"Get. Out." The words escaped in a menacing hiss.

Elena blinked, surprised and mysteriously offended. A voice whispered in her mind that this vampire, who was so much weaker than her, had no right to treat her this way. "No," she answered, just as menacingly.

And then he shoved her backwards. Her legs hit a chair and she rolled backwards over it, landing back on her feet like a cat. They glared at each other from across the room before Stefan spoke again.

"I'm allowed my freedom of choice Elena. Or are you willing to sacrifice that too? Everything on the altar of Damon?"

"Stefan, stop it, you're not making sense… -"

"Or is it something else? Is it the power? Because we're days away from getting _him_ out, and you act like you couldn't care less. All these weeks, you're getting stronger and stronger, and you're forgetting why we're even here, aren't you?"

Elena blurred forward and slapped Stefan across the face. "How _dare_ you? How could you even _say_ that? How could you even _think_ that?" She paused, and a shudder ran through her body. "I can't even think about him, Stefan. It hurts too much. So I push it all away, and pretend it's okay. But it's not. You have to know that it's not."

With every word she was bearing down on him, stepping forward until his back was against the wall. Lightening quick, he reached out and grabbed her by the throat, spinning them around so he had her pinned.

"I don't know that. All I see from you now is cold and indifference. You don't care who you're using as long as you're getting what you want! You've got Francis leading you down a very murky moral road; you've got me for sex, and Jeremy backing you up on everything. Caroline and Bonnie have dropped _everything_ to help you on this suicidal mission to get your boyfriend back –"

"Excuse me?" They were circling each other now. "Last time I checked, he was _your_ brother! Last time I checked, you wanted to save him too! Don't you dare try to pin your own ethical issues on me!

_This life is filled with hurt when happiness doesn't work. Trust me and take my hand. When the lights go out you will understand._

"Now, Stefan, calm down and get it together! Whatever you're really pissed off about, get over it! You aren't making sense, and we can't afford this right now!"

"Then replace me! What do you really need me for, aside from sex? Really? Why don't you just use Cole, we can get the whole family fucked up for good!"

Elena was speechless, and extremely confused about what had brought this on. She stopped her pacing of the room and stared openly at Stefan. "Is this about _Lindsay_? You're having a delayed reaction to your girlfriend's suicide, and now is the best time to have a breakdown about it?"

"They used her to get to us! They used _her_ to fuck with _me_ and she was ruined for it! And you," he was shouting now, "are doing the same thing now, to everyone else, to get what you want! And now Cole's getting sucked in, and –"

Elena cut him off. "Cole is safe and sound at school. He won't get hurt. I won't let him."

In an instant, the tension changed. Stefan's stance turned defensive, and he shifted uncomfortably when he met Elena's eyes. Her eyebrows rose with realization and he broke under the intensity of her gaze.

"He's in London. Francis brought him here."

For a moment, Elena did nothing, just stood still, staring at the wall over Stefan's shoulder. Then she doubled over and screamed like she had never screamed before. Not out of fear, but out of pure anger.

_Pain! Without love;  
Pain! I can't get enough;  
Pain! I like it rough;  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

As she screamed, a vase in the corner of the room exploded. Elena stopped suddenly and stared at it, then screamed again.

"FUCK! ITHOUGHT I FUCKING HAD THAT UNDER CONTROL! DO I HAVE _NOTHING_ UNDER CONTROL?"

The tables were turned now, and Elena grabbed Stefan by the collar and ran him into the wall.

"Send him back."

Stefan tried to shake his head, and when he answered, his voice was low and strained, but still angry. "Francis says he's necessary to get Damon out. Which one are you willing to sacrifice for the other!"

Elena froze, stumped by the question, and then she shook Stefan again. "When did I become the one who had to choose all of this!"

"Probably around the time you made someone's brain bleed out of their eyeballs."

And with that, he kicked out and Elena flew backward, landing in a heap on the bed. He flew on top of her, pinning her down and baring his teeth.

"Now who isn't making sense? You wanted control; you wanted to be in charge, this is it! Live with it!"

Then he closed the distance between them, and crushed their lips together in a violent kiss.

_Pain! Without love;  
Pain! I can't get enough;  
Pain! I like it rough;  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

What followed wasn't sex. It certainly wasn't _making love_. It was fucking. It was two vampires, hurting and lost and angry, who couldn't separate their feelings anymore. Bloodlust, and lust-lust, and frustration, grief and pain and such deep sadness, were all sublimated into one urge: to dominate the other.

Elena pushed and the couple rolled across the bed, landing on the ground with Stefan on the bottom. She tore his shirt clean off and dug her nails into his chest, their mouths still moving together, both of them growling from deep down in their throats. His hands were busy unzipping his jeans, then her leather pants, and then he was up, Elena wrapped around him, and they were slammed against a wall, Elena crying out.

With her legs, she pushed Stefan's pants to the floor, followed by his boxers, and then slid down to stand on her own feet, spinning and laying Stefan out on a desk. She was out of her pants in a moment, and when she had climbed back on top of the other vampire, he pulled on the hem of her tank top until the sleeves tore, and it pooled at her waist.

When she finally slid onto him, pressing his shoulders down to steady herself, he held her hips, his own nails digging into her skin, making her bleed. The pain shot through them both as they continued to slam and scratch and squeeze each other, all the while thrusting and moaning.

Their respective climaxes approaching, Stefan rolled them and they slammed onto the floor. He grinned against Elena's mouth, believing he had won, feeling himself tense up to release. At the last moment, they rolled again, Elena on top, grinding down on him violently. She screamed as she came, and Stefan followed soon after.

Without waiting a moment, she was up, collecting her clothes, before turning around to give Stefan a kick to the ribs for good measure.

"Now, I hope you feel better, because we have shit to take care of."


	14. Pain part 2

**The lyrics are from the song Pain by Three Days Grace **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_Anger and agony are better than misery. Trust me I've got a plan. When the lights go off you will understand._

Damon regained consciousness with an acute feeling of pain throughout his entire body. For a few minutes, he lay completely still, attempting to assess the damage, before opening his eyes.

"Ah… You're awake."

Turning his head, Damon spotted Miguel sitting on the ground next to the bed.

"How long have I been out?" Damon croaked.

"Almost 36 hours I believe. They've called Nicolai to come and check on you."

At that, Damon's mind went into overdrive. He hurt like hell. Flashes of his last battle, that he really only won by luck, were replaying in his head, but none of that mattered.

He almost died. He almost _died_. And Elena still hadn't come for him. Which probably meant that Nicolai had been telling the truth; she was dead. And if she was dead, then Stefan probably was too, and no one would know that Damon himself was still alive somewhere. No one was coming.

And at that realization, another followed; this was probably his only chance to save himself.

_Pain! Without love;  
Pain! I can't get enough;  
Pain! I like it rough;  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

He lay completely still for the next few hours, trying to heal himself and conserve his energy. He tensed hearing Nicolai's quick and hard footsteps down the hall. When the door opened, there was no hesitation; he threw himself forward, shoving a surprised Nicolai to the ground, and practically flew into the hall. To the left was the direction of the arena proper; to the right, the way that the human blood donors were brought through. Damon went right.

He didn't make it far. He honestly hadn't expected to, but he had to do something. He rounded a corner, and was shot with a round of vervain-tranquilizers. His nerve endings were on fire before he fell into the blessed darkness.

_Pain! Without love;  
Pain! I can't get enough;  
Pain! I like it rough;  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.  
Rather feel pain!_

When he woke again, he was in one of the isolated cells, chained awkwardly to a wall. There was a guard sitting across from him, a warlock probably. When he realized that Damon was awake, the other man leaned forward.

"A message from Nicolai," he said with a British accent, "He won't kill you. You're too useful, and you haven't deserved death yet. All that you'll get is more pain."

Then the guard shot him with more vervain, and the word 'pain' echoed into his unconsciousness.


	15. Pain part 3

**The lyrics are from the song Pain by Three Days Grace **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_I know that you're wounded. You know that I'm here to save you._

Elena had returned to her room to change into some pyjamas. After her exhausting bout of despair when she was alone, and then her fight with Stefan, she felt that she might as well just get comfy and sulk. As she was getting changed, she examined her bruises, scowling the amount of damage actually done.

As she hopped down the stairs, she heard a shuffling in the kitchen, and followed the sound to see Francis putting away groceries and a surprisingly large amount of bagged blood. Elena remembered that he had offered to stock the house for Damon's arrival, and figured that he was covering all his bases. A few hours before, she would have smiled and thanked him. But alas, recent revelations had grossly changed her mood.

He heard her coming behind him, and spoke with his back to her.

"Feeling better Miss Gilbert? I hope so because –"

He was cut off when Elena punched him in the back of the head.

_You know I'm always here for you. I know that you'll thank me later._

"You unbelievably callous piece of –"

Francis had turned around with an unreadable expression. "I'm sorry. I believe that I am the one helping you to rescue your boyfriend. A thank you would suffice."

"How could you drag Cole into this? He was left behind for a reason!"

"And he was brought here for a reason." He was speaking slowly. "He'll be perfectly safe, I assure you. But, we needed a human that we could trust, who wasn't Mr. Saltzman or Miss Bennett. Hence, Cole."

"You overstepped, Francis. You should have asked me, or at least warned me," Elena whined.

Francis stepped forward and put his hands on her shoulders. "I… apologize, for not advising you." He searched her eyes for a moment, and when he saw her expression soften, he continued. "Now, I have a surprise for you, but you'll have to do exactly as I say. Can you do that?"

Elena frowned, but nodded. "What's the surprise?"

"Tomorrow night, we are going to see your Damon in action."

_Pain… Without love;  
Pain… Can't get enough;  
Pain… I like it rough;  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

Stefan knocked on Elena's bedroom door, and then limped into the room. "Hey…"

Elena stiffened. She was still angry with Stefan for taking his frustration out on her, and was determined not to give him another opportunity.

"Yes?" She replied testily.

He sighed. "I owe you an apology. I was angry and I took it out on you."

Elena nodded. "Was any of it true?"

A shrug. "I'm resentful about a lot of things. But everything sort of blurred together, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

Stefan took a step forward, but Elena held her hand up. "Tomorrow, Francis and I are going to see Damon." He nodded. "Once I see him, that's it for this," she waved her hand between them, "So, tomorrow, it'll be the last time, okay?"

_Pain! Without love;  
Pain! I can't get enough;  
Pain! I like it rough;  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

The next day, in the early afternoon, Elena awkwardly knocked on Stefan's bedroom door. When he told her she could enter, she walked in and sat down at the foot of his bed. Their encounter from yesterday was still fresh in their minds, but knowing that this was it for them was strange. It felt extremely final.

"In a few hours, I'll see him." Elena murmured. "These past few months, I've avoided thinking about him at all. And now," she sighed, "I don't know how I'll react at all, how I'll feel."

Stefan got up from his chair across the room and sat down next to her.

"What if…?" she whispered, tears blurring her vision.

He cupped her cheek. "I know."

She leaned in and kissed him gently. She felt raw inside, and terrified. She wanted distraction, one last time. And he provided it.

_Pain! Without love;  
Pain! I can't get enough;  
Pain! I like it rough;  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all._

When they were finished, Elena found it rather amusing that they had wound up on the floor again. She felt stiff and bruised, again, but somehow, ready to handle everything. It was the beginning of the end. The countdown was on, and within 24 hours, she would have Damon back, for better or for worse.

The pain in her body made her feel stronger, and she got up, pulled on her clothes, and walked confidently from the room.

_Rather feel pain than nothing at all. Rather feel pain!_

Hours later, after Elena and Francis had returned from their outing, she returned to Stefan's room, scared and confused.

"It was hell," she said hoarsely from her spot propped against the wall next to the door, "Seeing Damon like that, but… the rest of it…." Her eyes were darting around, "I loved it."

Stefan frowned at her, and she looked at him, an odd look on her face. "What's wrong with me?"


	16. In The End Interlude IV

**Author's Note: Should probably have the first part of the big rescue up by tomorrow. Enjoy!**

**The lyrics and story title are from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rate M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart.  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard and got so far.  
But in the end it doesn't even matter._

Dear Diary,

I saw Damon tonight! I mean, I was about 100 feet away at the closest, but I saw him. He exists. He's alive.

When I finished with Stefan earlier, I went to change into the outfit that Francis had told me to wear. It was a black robe essentially; I felt like Snape from Harry Potter in it. Which is funny, because Francis actually reminds me of Snape. But anyways…

When I got downstairs to meet him, he handed me a veil that covered my entire face. Only my eyes were uncovered. He told me that I had to sneak in, and the only people who weren't checked over were property. I was confused for a moment, before he shackled my hand. I had to pretend to literally belong to him, otherwise our cover would have been blown and it would have ruined everything.

When we got to the arena, I first saw the witches. Francis wasn't kidding; they're everywhere! They make sure that the building itself is undetected, and that it's structurally safe. And that the people going in and out aren't planning anything radical. Then, there were the vampires, who were there as security.

Getting through them wasn't too bad. The scariest part was when Francis went to greet Nicolai. I kept my eyes down like I was supposed to, but the whole time I was terrified that Nicolai would know who I was. THANK GOD I'm not human anymore, or else my heartbeat would have given it away in a second. I guess it helps too that Francis told Nicolai that he went back and destroyed my body.

After what seemed like forever we went to our seats. I was fine for the most part. Francis held my hand, which was weird at first, but wound up being oddly comforting. I guess he was worried about how I'd react.

Then, the crowd roared, and the fighting started.

Before I got there, I was worried about how I'd react. Damon wasn't first, but I didn't want to have to sit there and imagine him getting hurt and killed, not after I've spent so many months blocking those thoughts. But once it all started… Something in my head shifted, and I could feel the vampire in me take over. I guess that I usually run on succubus tendencies, but tonight, it was all vampire.

The first fight was over quick. Two vampires of about the same size were led out into the arena. They hunched over and circled each other, growling. When they hit, it was hard, and you could feel it reverberate throughout the building. I found myself itching to do something, to take someone in my hands and break them. I thought about the fight and fuck that Stefan and I had done. I scared myself.

It was hours before they finally led Damon out, and I almost leapt from my seat. Francis' hand gripped tighter, and it was reassuring. One more night, one more night and Damon would be free.

He was up against a tiny, scrappy-looking vampire. Damon made the first move, throwing his opponent across the massive, circus-style ring. Like a flash, the vampire was up and barrelling toward Damon. They collided and growled, landing in a heap on the ground and scrambling around. They pulled back and came at each other over and over before someone started throwing weapons in. Damon grabbed a baseball bat and swung it hard at the other vampire's ribs. Everyone knew it was over then. Again and again, Damon beat his opponent to a bloody pulp, only stopping to rip the vampire limb from limb.

He looked so tired and bored, but so much like the old Damon, the one with no emotions, unpredictable and unstable. He threw the bat to the side, and turned, slowly eyeing the crowd. He slowed for a moment when his eyes fell on Francis, but kept going until he saw Nicolai. He glared at him with so much hatred, that I trembled with the force of it.

Then they led him away, and I felt an ache spread through my entire body. I almost cried.

Tomorrow is the day it all ends. We're meeting early to go over everything. It all has to go exactly right. There's no room for mistakes, or else we're all dead.

I'm so scared. I wish Damon were here right now. He would be fine. He would lead us all into battle, and he would love it. But he isn't here. It's just me, and I want so badly to… No, it doesn't matter. We'll go in, and I'll slaughter every human, witch and vampire who gets in my way.

I'll get him out.


	17. Hollis & Morris part 1

**Author's Note: I just finished writing the big rescue, and I feel like I'M the one who went into battle. So now I'm excited to post it for you guys. I'll try and get 'Lose Yourself' up tomorrow. Also, my iPod played no less than 5 'Make Me Wanna Die' songs, and it made me really happy.**

**Backtracking a little... I'd like to know what you guys thought of Pain. Please let me know in a review, because I'm still really insecure about that one. Thanks!**

**The lyrics are from the song Hollis & Morris by The Trews. **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

Bonnie with Alexander

_Standing on the corner of Hollis and Morris Street; where the evil other half do meet._

The entire group conferenced by phone the morning of D-Day, ("Damon-Day! Get it? Get it?" "Really Caroline?") and arrived at their target separately, and worked separately once they'd gotten there.

Bonnie arrived a few blocks away from the arena, and was met by Alaric and Alexander, the Greek man that Jeremy and Elena had picked up in Athens. The trio then met up with Francis, who was talking to a sketchy looking character on a dark street corner.

"Ah… Miss Bennett! Mr. Saltzman! Pleasure to see you!" Francis was smiling widely, and Bonnie got the impression that he really was legitimately happy to see them. She cocked an eyebrow at Alaric as Francis continued speaking. "So, this is the young witch that I was talking to you about. All we need for you to do is give us a small space on the building itself. Miss Bennett can help you, and Alexander is willing to trade with you as a reward." The stranger, a warlock, who definitely looked like he walked out of a horror movie, looked at Alexander with a hungry expression.

The warlock nodded, and they split up: Francis and Alaric going one way; Bonnie, Alexander and the stranger going the other.

_Won't you send me a saint from grace, round here there's none to be had._

It was dark when they got to the arena, and Bonnie had a pit in her stomach that threatened to swallow her whole. She tried to smile encouragingly at Alexander, but just looking at him made her want to throw up. The warlock winked at a few of the other witches and strode to a place that he seemed to claim as his, around the corner from the entrance and tucked inside an alcove.

"So," he began, his eyes on Alexander, though he was addressing Bonnie, "I'll take what I want from him, and then you and I will start. We'll need to clasp hands, and I'll just channel energy from you to detract the protection from a narrow strip across the building. Then we're done, and you need to run before they get to you."

He said this last so seriously that Bonnie could only nod stiffly. Her mouth felt dry and sticky all at once. The warlock grabbed Alexander roughly by the collar and brought his face close. Their eyes met, and the stranger's hand covered Alexander's heart. When Alexander exhaled, the warlock inhaled, and a thin strand of something glittery flowed from one to the other.

Alexander's face was contorted with pain and fear, and when the warlock released him, he collapsed, hitting the ground hard.

_Lost inside my mind I lost my head. Lost inside and losin' once again._

Bonnie reached out and clasped hands with the warlock. She quelled any resistance that she felt when his power probed her, and then she felt as though she was being slowly emptied. Her companion was whispering under his breath, in a language that Bonnie didn't understand.

Slowly, she was able to identify the rhythm of his spell, and she smirked to herself. This was the plan, and she was doing it. While he was distracted by the task at hand, she was able to deconstruct the elements of his power, seeing who else he was channelling and what the entire coven was accomplishing together. Then she felt the one thread that she needed, and she held it.

When he opened his eyes and indicated that he was done, she smiled sweetly at him, and used her own power to cut the thread. The connection between the witches and warlocks was broken in an instant, and the sudden change affected every one of them. All around, they grew dizzy and dim, leaning against the building and each other for support.

Without a second thought, Bonnie hauled Alexander up to his feet and dragged him to the waiting cab, which wasn't difficult given his slight frame. They headed straight to Heathrow Airport to wait for Cole.


	18. Hollis & Morris part 2

**The lyrics are from the song Hollis & Morris by The Trews. **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

Jeremy with Caroline & Cole

_I can't find release, ain't no release anywhere I been. I knew all along just where I needed to go to have it kick in._

Jeremy had Cole clutched roughly by the arm, and was dragging him toward their vampire contact. The young man had been compelled earlier with the particulars of his task, and was told that he could not be compelled again until Bonnie specifically told him a code word. As a result, the student was extremely calm and cooperative, allowing himself to be dragged along in a state of apparent semi-consciousness.

Jeremy dimly remembered having met their new companion at some point. He was very distinguished looking, wearing black dress pants with a black button-down shirt. He had a very haughty look on his face that faltered a little when his eyes fell on Jeremy, and suddenly, the younger vampire remembered the encounter between this man, Bruce, and Elena. A snicker slipped past his lips.

"Is this your bribe? A boy?" the vampire drawled.

"Yeah," grunted Jeremy, "He's all good and compelled for you, you just need to let us in."

When Bruce looked hesitant, Caroline plastered herself to Jeremy's side, clearly making a valiant attempt to be sexy. It worked.

"Thank you. I'll return in a moment to let you in." And with that, Cole was handed over to Bruce, and the pair made their way through an open door toward a magically hidden entrance.

Jeremy and Caroline waited for a moment before Bruce came back out. "Your boy just fainted in the doorway." The words had barely left his lips before Caroline had sauntered forward and wrapped her arms around him seductively, walking him backwards into the doorway and stabbing him in the back unexpectedly with a Saltzman-made vervain dart. Without hesitation, she and Jeremy ran forwards to find Cole unconscious, blocking the door from being closed.

With the door open, the spell hiding it was temporarily lifted. Caroline held the door, and Jeremy grabbed Cole, blurring down the street to throw him into a car driven by vampire who worked for Francis.

"Heathrow." Jeremy reminded the driver. As the car drove away, Jeremy exhaled, trying to alleviate some of the pressure from his shoulders. _I can't wait for this all to be over_, he thought anxiously.

_Won't you send me a saint from grace, round here there's none to be had._

When Jeremy got back, he nodded at Caroline, and the pair took off down the dim hall. After a full two minutes of sneaking, they rounded a corner to find a row of cells. Jeremy checked his watch and nodded. He and Caroline looked at each other briefly, and smirked at the same time. Then, they proceeded to unbolt each door and shove it open, not even bothering to check inside.

Once they got to the end, they met the guards. They were stumped for a moment, before a mob of recently released and seriously pissed off vampires pushed past them. The guards were off running in an instant, and Jeremy and Caroline waited for the other vampires to disappear before they started walking again.

"Are you sure we should have done that? That's a pretty big variable to add to the equation," Jeremy mumbled to Caroline.

"All hell's gonna break loose anyway. I think they need all the chaos they can get."

_Lost inside my mind I lost my head. Lost inside and losin' once again._

They encountered and disposed of a few guards one their way. There was a close call when Jeremy was jumped from behind, but after a very well-placed elbow from the young vampire, and very well-placed stake from his blonde companion, they kept on their way.

As they approached the arena proper, they saw the remains of guards that had gotten in the way of the mob. Jeremy could feel something akin to adrenaline rushing through his body, and he was immediately energized by bloodlust and anticipation.

"Do you think we'll do it?" Jeremy asked.

"Do you think she'll let us fail?" Caroline answered seriously.

"Look, Caroline," Jeremy hesitated, "I just want to warn you… You haven't seen her like this yet. She's really scary. Just, be ready for that. She isn't like the Elena you know when she gets into it like this."

They were both silent as they walked along the darkened halls toward the arena.


	19. Hollis & Morris part 3

**The lyrics are from the song Hollis & Morris by The Trews. **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

Alaric with Francis

_Standing here on the corner of Hollis and Morris Street. It's the evil other half I need._

"Nicolai!"

"Francis? Two visits in two nights. To what do I owe the honour?"

The vampires stood facing each other, Alaric standing still next to Francis, feigning compulsion.

"I couldn't pass up this opportunity. Do you remember who this is?"

He gave Alaric a shove and Nicolai eyed him.

"No, it couldn't be… Is this Miss Gilbert's uncle?"

Francis grinned mischievously. "He tried to find us, after they identified the girl's remains. When is your Salvatore fighting, I would like to show this one what happens when someone crosses you."

"Well, he usually comes out later, but given the circumstances, I'll make the proper changes to the schedule."

_Won't you send me a single waitress, and drink on my tab?_

When they arrived at their seats, Alaric looked over at Francis urgently.

"So what now? We just wait?"

Francis stretched out his legs. "I wait here for Miss Gilbert and Mr. Salvatore to arrive. You, on the other hand, may get started on your task."

Alaric nodded stiffly and stood up, appearing to be acting according to Francis' command, and he made his way around the stadium.

During the months that he had been left behind in Mystic Falls, he had busied himself with designing more weapons. One in particular had taken him a very long time to perfect, but it was worth it to use it here.

Every so often, he would drop a rather small metal orb. The ball was, in reality, akin to a vervain-grenade. Each one had a timer set, anywhere from five to twenty minutes. The goal was to spread panic among the patrons, and incapacitate them as much as possible.

When Alaric returned to his seat, Francis pulled a flask from inside his jacket and handed it over.

"Here, you may require some sustenance when the fighting starts."

_Lost inside my mind I lost my head. Lost inside and losin' once again._

While they sat there in silence, watching a few quick fights and waiting for their cue, Alaric was able to clear his mind of some thoughts that were bothering him. Elena, for example.

Over the years, he had taken much more of a paternal role in her life, and he worried about her. Jenna was scared as well, and had charged her husband with ensuring that Elena and Jeremy both remained as safe as possible under the circumstances. He also had been trying to keep them from doing anything they might regret.

He regretted what had been done to Elena. While she had never truly been an innocent as long as he'd known her, the choices she made and the way that things turned out for her had changed her irrevocably. There was something dark and out of control resting just below the surface, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Her ethical considerations had also changed drastically, although Alaric wondered if perhaps that had something to do with becoming a vampire.

She had one goal at this point: To free Damon. But the consequences of attaining that goal could be great, and he didn't know if she would be able to handle that. There was just this final step, but there was so much destruction involved… And she would have to act as ruthlessly and violently as she had since she had turned, but knowing that Damon was watching.

Damon…. Alaric still considered Damon a friend, but he was incredibly worried about what the vampire would do when he found out the lengths that Elena went to to save him.

Coincidentally, Damon was led into the ring at this point, and Alaric leaned forward, ready for action.


	20. In The End Interlude V

**The lyrics and story title are from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rate M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_I had to fall to lose it all.  
But in the end it doesn't even matter._

"It would've been so much easier if this building were shaped normally," huffed Elena.

"Oh yeah?" Stefan answered, amused. "And why do you say that?"

"Because we could have just jumped up a rectangular building. This whole 'running up the side of a dome' thing is a little more conspicuous."

Stefan chuckled. "I think that's the point. And," he turned from his spot on the top of the stadium to face his partner-in-crime, "if Bonnie hadn't pulled off her part, we wouldn't have been able to see the building. Walking up something invisible would have been easier than trying to jump on top of something you can't see, right?"

Elena scowled at him and sat down. They were silent for a few minutes, checking their watches every so often.

"So," Stefan began tentatively, "How are you feeling?"

"Good… I'm good." There was a pause. "Actually, I'm really angry. I thought that I'd be nervous or excited or something, but I'm just really pissed off. They ruined my life; they took away this whole… thing… that was supposed to be mine and Damon's. And Damon was so happy. And watching the fights yesterday… It feels like it woke something up in me. There's this feeling of… violence that's coming up."

"I think we've all forgotten that you're still a really young vampire," Stefan said with a shrug.

Elena sighed. "I just really don't know what's gonna happen when we get in there. Just, make sure that you get Damon out as soon as we're in. I'll deal with the rest."

Stefan nodded, and their watches beeped.

"Time to go," he said, meeting her eyes.

With a smirk, Elena took off her left glove and splayed her fingers on the roof she was sitting on. There was a thump, and another, and then another.

And then a crack appeared in the roof.


	21. Lose Yourself part 1

**Author's Note: This song is the original song that I saw for this story. This scene (more particularly part 3) is what I've been working towards since partway through Make Me Wanna Die. Yay!**

**The lyrics are from the song Lose Yourself by Eminem. **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy. There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti._

It had been a long couple of days for Damon. He'd had a really tough fight, gotten shot with vervain repeatedly, had to fight again while still under the effects, and now, he was being led out earlier than usual, with Miguel.

Damon's feet were dragging, his arms felt they were made of lead, his head was pounding, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

_He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down. _

Looking over at his large companion, and considering his current state, Damon felt a twinge of fear.

"Why are we fighting each other? Don't they usually keep roommates separate in the ring?" he whispered to Miguel.

"We're being punished. You may not have noticed, but after you made your great escape, and kicked Nicolai in the head and took off after you. They're showing what happens when roommates get too close."

They were both silent as they waited just outside the entrance.

"They told me that Nicolai wouldn't let me die yet. I'd say he's hedging his bets." Damon extended his hand. "Whatever happens, I'm glad that we met."

_The whole crowd goes so loud; he opens his mouth, but the words won't come out. He's choking now, everybody's joking now. The clock's run out, time's up over, blow!_

They were led out then, and Damon made a cursory glance at the packed stadium. He saw Francis again for the second time in as many days, only this time, Alaric was with him.

_What the hell?_ he thought. Then the crowd went crazy, and he looked at Miguel, unable to focus.

If Alaric was here with Francis, what did that mean? Did Alaric go after Nicolai and Francis, only to get abducted? Was Jeremy looking for him? A glimmer of hope reignited inside of Damon, and he started to smile, just before Miguel threw him across the ring.

_Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity! Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked! He's so mad, but he won't give up that easy._

Damon sat up, and blinked, pushing away any thought but fighting back. He had to live again. If someone was coming for him, he'd live. Even though everything inside was screaming that life without Elena didn't matter, he knew that she wouldn't have wanted that.

So he ran forward and struck Miguel back, and they fell into the now familiar dance. They grappled with each other, although Damon knew that his opponent would have the upper hand, by virtue of size. Quickly, Damon sped up and away, turning around and tackling the other vampire to the ground, pummelling him at the same time.

He grabbed Miguel's face and slammed his head backward into the cement floor a few times before they were reversed, and fists flew at Damon's face with lightning speed.

_No he won't have it, he knows his whole back's to these ropes. It don't matter, he's dope, he knows that, but he's broke._

Suddenly, desperation set in. He had to win, had to live. He had to get out or at least wait for Jeremy and probably Caroline and Bonnie to come, so that at least _someone_ would know that he was still in existence.

With this thought, he redoubled his efforts, launching Miguel up and off of him, flying up to kick him as the other vampire hit the ground. They were both already covered in blood. In a moment of hesitation, Damon looked up and saw Alaric again. The man looked pale, but determined, which seemed strange if he was a prisoner. But what if….

_He's so stagnant that he knows when he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's back to the lab again yo, this whole rhapsody. He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him._

Damon's thoughts were interrupted by a babbling noise coming from the entrance to the ring. He stopped moving, and Miguel, sensing a reprieve, sat up, looking at Damon, then following his line of sight to the entrance.

As though they were one body, the whole crowd looked over as well. Some guards had gone over to investigate, but they were thrown back through the curtain, mangled and maimed.

Damon reached down and helped Miguel up, and the pair took a few steps back. Then, a mob of imprisoned vampires were rushing in, heading straight for the guards and the crowd. Suddenly everyone was being dragged into some form of battle, and Damon grabbed his roommate, intending to head straight for the door.

_You better lose yourself in the music! The moment you own it, you better never let it go!  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow!  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime!_

They ran across the ring, only to be neutralised by a couple of witches. Through the pain, the two continued to fight, crawling inch by inch toward the entrance until the witches were apparently distracted, and they were able to get up and continue running. They weren't even across the ring when they were both blocked by Nicolai and a couple of guard vampires.

The two bloody captives stopped, then looked at each other, and immediately set upon their opponents.


	22. Lose Yourself part 2

**The lyrics are from the song Lose Yourself by Eminem. **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_His soul's escaping, through this hole that it's gaping. This world is mine for the taking! Make me king as we move toward a new world order._

Nicolai had been sitting in his booth, waiting for the evening's entertainment to begin. Francis was there, at the other side of the stadium, but it seemed odd. Suddenly, Nicolai's suspicious habits took over, and his mind started running through what Francis could possibly be plotting. Did he want to kill Nicolai? Steal all he had? Take his place?

Since Mina's death, he had needed to find a new meaning for his life, and he had; he would take over the London arena, and then every other one, and eventually, it would spread, and they would use humans and werewolves. He had worked hard to get to where he was, to get into the position of power that he currently occupied.

He grinned, knowing that no matter what Francis was plotting, the other vampire couldn't do anything. Nicolai had become too powerful, too influential, and had too many vampires and witches at his command.

There would be no stopping him!

_A normal life is boring, but superstardom's close to post mortem. It only grows harder, only grows hotter. He blows us all over, these hoes is all on him._

For no reason, he thought back to when he turned. He had been a young rich man, living as luxurious a life as was possible in what was now Russia, back in the 15th century. He had been engaged to be married to a beautiful young woman that he believed that he loved. A few weeks before the wedding, the woman ran away with a peasant man, leaving Nicolai heartbroken. Some people would have sulked or grieved at the loss, but Nicolai had never been that way. He got even.

He hired vagrants to slaughter the woman's family; he used his wealth to take over his village; he raped and assaulted countless women. Finally, after almost a year of destruction, a vampire found him and turned him.

The first thing Nicolai did upon reawakening was to kill his maker.

_Coast to coast shows, he's known as the globetrotter. Lonely roads, God only knows he's grown farther from home, he's no father. He goes home and barely knows his own daughter._

He travelled alone around the world for years before he found Mina. She was beautiful and childlike, but dangerous and manipulative as well. He hadn't fallen in love with her, but what he felt for her was as close to love as he was capable of feeling. After that, they had met Francis, who was in the company of Katherine, and the four of them travelled together for hundreds of years, splitting up for decades at a time, but always reuniting.

But in 1864, when Katherine had returned to the fold after her adventures in Mystic Falls, there had been a change. Something had shifted in her core, and she was never the same. It was something that Nicolai could never identify, really, but Mina had tried to explain it to him. Katherine had fallen in love, and whoever it was had betrayed her.

He felt much closer to Katherine after that.

_But hold your nose 'cause here goes the cold water! His hoes don't want him no more, he's cold product. They moved on to the next schmo who flows._

Nicolai was roused from his thoughts when the crowd around him became boisterous. Damon and Miguel were being led out, and after an initial hesitation, were locked into battle. Glancing across the stadium, he saw Francis' human, _Alaric?_, and grinned when he saw the look of horror on the man's face.

Then he focused on his only remaining friend, on Francis. The other vampire looked satisfied, which was understandable if he wanted Salvatore to suffer. But then something strange happened in the crowd, and some vampires collapsed, and Francis smiled wider.

_He nose dove and sold nada so the soap opera is told and unfolds, I suppose it's old partner,_

"You, go see what's happening on the other side there!" Nicolai ordered a nearby guard.

He watched the vampire rush around the stadium, and was about twenty feet away from where he needed to be when he suddenly clutched at his throat and collapsed.

Nicolai looked back at Francis, who was looking around at the crowd with interest. _That bastard!_

_But the beat goes on; da da dum da dum da da…_

Just then, there was a buzzing noise from the fighters' entrance, and a mob of vampires rushed through the curtain, and attacked in frenzy. Panicked, Nicolai looked down to see Damon and Miguel making a run for the exit. He shouted for some witches, who incapacitated the two would-be escapees, until they too were taken out by vampires.

Nicolai rushed down to the ring with two vampire guards, and stood across from the two prisoners, who attacked, and were locked in combat with the guards. The elder vampire stepped forward, grabbing Damon by the throat and lifting him into the air, allowing the two guards to focus on the still bloody Miguel.

"I will _eviscerate_ you!" growled Nicolai.

Then, there was a bang.

_You better lose yourself in the music! The moment you own it, you better never let it go!  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow!  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime!_

The banging got progressively louder, and vibrated through the walls of the stadium. Everything seemed to go quiet as everyone looked around to see where the sound was coming from. Nicolai was looking around for Francis.

_Thump!_ The Gilbert boy and the blonde companion were there, grappling with released vampire fighters.

_Thump!_ Francis was sneaking down the stairs towards the ring.

_Thump!_ Saltzman had what appeared to be a rifle in his hands, but was staring up at the ceiling.

_Thump!_ Damon turned his head up, looking at the ceiling as well.

_Thump!_ Nicolai finally looked up.

A crack was snaking around the stone, and then a chunk of the ceiling collapsed, dropping debris and, _Is that a person?_, toward the spot where Nicolai stood. He threw Damon, and leapt backwards, just missing the crouched figure of Elena Gilbert.


	23. Lose Yourself part 3

**Author's Note: Just a quick justification here, for something that's about to happen. There really isn't a precedent in the show about vampire's getting knocked out by a shot to the head, so I've gone with the Buffy the Vampire Slayer mythology on that one, since the vampires (as far as being able to get drunk, eat and enjoy human food, etc) are relatively similar. And I just thought that it would be kind of funny...**

**The lyrics are from the song Lose Yourself by Eminem. **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_No more games, I'ma change what you call rage! Tear this motherfucking roof off like two dogs caged!_

I landed in a crouch in the middle of the ring. As I stood up, I realized that I was standing directly in front of Damon. He was covered in blood.

As angry as I already was, the possessive part of me, stronger since I'd turned, took over, and any modicum of control that I had was gone.

Without a word I spun around to see Nicolai staring at me, shocked.

"You!"

"Yeah, I know…" And with that, I surrounded him with flames, keeping him neutralised for the moment. Two vampire guards, standing next to a large bald vampire, suddenly rushed me, and I flung out my arms. Fuelled by a rage stronger than anything I'd ever felt before, I burnt the one on my left to a crisp, and tore out the other's spinal cord through his chest.

"Elena?" Damon croaked from behind me, at the same moment as his brother dropped down from the hole in the ceiling.

I couldn't talk to Damon, couldn't touch him, couldn't look at him, or else I'd lose myself in his blue eyes and all would be lost. So instead, I addressed Stefan.

"Get him out!"

_I was playing in the beginning, the mood all changed. I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage._

Scanning the scene, I saw Jeremy and Caroline fighting, and headed toward them, toward the exit, pummelling opposing vampires as I went.

I recognized some of the guards and spectators as people that I had encountered over months, vampires and witches who had sorely underestimated me, seeing me as a little girl, a baby vampire with no power. They'd suffer now for that assumption.

I was a flurry of movement, striking out with both of my hands, gloved and bare, using vampire abilities and succubus. I could feel the power draining out of me, but I still had a lot to go on. My sweater was torn, my leather pants splattered with blood, and something unidentifiable was stuck to my right boot.

_But I kept rhyming and stepwritin' the next cypher; best believe somebody's paying the pied piper._

As I fought, I could hear the Salvatore brothers arguing behind me.

"That's Elena!"

"Yes Damon, that's Elena. Now we need to go."

"She's alive."

"For all intents and purposes. But if we don't get out of here, she'll –"

"What's she doing?"

There was a pause between them, and, frustrated with their lack of onward momentum, I turned and ran back to them, glaring at Stefan and refusing to meet Damon's eyes.

"Stefan, you have one job. Get him out!"

"ELENA!" Jeremy was calling me from a few feet away. He was getting closer. "Ric's got your back! You have a few minutes…" He trailed off, staking another vampire.

Stefan huffed. "He's being difficult."

"Well we knew he'd be difficult, but _I_ can't focus with _him_ here!" I swallowed thickly.

Damon stomped his foot. "Why are you two talking over me? I'm right here."

I finally looked at him. "Because you're acting like a stubborn six year old. We're here to rescue you, now get the fuck out with your brother!" I clapped a hand over my mouth as I said this, and without waiting for a reaction, I shoved them both toward the entrance, and threw myself back into the fray.

_All the pain inside amplified by the fact that I can't get by with my 9 to 5, and I can't provide the right type of life for my family. 'Cause man, these goddam food stamps don't buy diapers._

I dropped to the ground and spread out my left hand again, like I'd done on the roof. This time, the cement floor split and opened up, swallowing a few vampires. I was getting dizzy. That was a big one.

"What the hell is that?" Damon shouted at Stefan. "She just cracked the floor!"

As I stood up, I realized that Stefan had finally dragged his brother toward the entrance. All I could smell was Damon, and it was throwing me off. I wanted so desperately to just hold him, wrap my arms around him and know for sure that he was real. But at the same time, I knew that I had a job to do here.

"Yes she did," Stefan admitted, "And she's pissed off. Listen to me Damon; you don't want to get in her way when she's like this. The last time - look at me - the last time she got angry, I was on the receiving end. Granted, I goaded her into it, but it still took me a full day to recover."

I finally understood what Stefan had meant all those years ago, when he hadn't wanted me to see his vampire side. I didn't want Damon to see me like this.

_And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life!_

I ran back over to them, and surrounded us in flames, causing Nicolai to be able to emerge from his fiery prison. I grabbed Damon's face with my gloved hand and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm here. I'm alive. And there are things that you don't understand yet, that we'll explain to you. But you need to leave."

"You're hurt," he said with surprising tenderness, and he reached out to touch my left arm, where my sweater had torn and blood was flowing. On reflex, I grabbed his wrist with my gloved hand, and pushed it back down.

"Don't touch that."

We stood staring at each other for a moment, a riot raging around us, flames climbing higher, but neither of us moved. Until Stefan snickered, and Damon glared at him.

"Sorry, I just think it would have been funny if you had touched her arm." He looked at me. "Could you imagine if…" My eyes narrowed. "Right. Bad time."

_And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder. Trying to feed and water my seed, plus teeter totter caught up between being a father and a prima donna. _

I was hit with a sudden bout of dizziness, and the flames faltered. Nicolai was shouting somewhere behind me, but before I could turn to focus on his voice, he hit the ground, a vervain-dart protruding from his throat.

He was already stirring when I let the flames down and shoved the brothers toward the exit again. I looked around, and saw Alaric wave at me, rifle in hand. Things had died down considerably at this point. There were bodies and remains everywhere, and the ceiling had started to collapse from where I had fallen through.

I saw a vampire that I recognized, one who had laughed at me and made a fairly inappropriate comment before I beat the crap out of him. He moved toward me through the remaining crowd, growling, probably hoping to avenge himself, but he suddenly dropped to his knees, blood leaking from his nose, mouth and eyes, as I looked on, unfazed. That hadn't happened in a while, but it felt good, it felt natural. He fell over, dead, and I turned to meet Damon's eyes again. His mouth hung open in shock.

That was what I hadn't wanted him to see, the succubus.

_Baby mama drama's screaming on and too much for me to wanna stay in one spot. Another day of monotony has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail I've got to formulate a plot or I end up in jail or shot. Success is my only motherfucking option! Failure's not!_

For the last time, I strode over to the brothers. Stefan was tugging on Damon, trying to get him to move, but Damon was rooted to the spot, eyes still on me. I looked past him to his brother.

"Plan B Stefan."

Stefan nodded, and reached behind him. Damon looked between us and frowned, opening his mouth to speak before I pressed a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Look at me Damon." He looked, and slowly, I leaned forward, and our lips met. A charge ran through my body, and he jerked a little, shocked by the effect my skin had on him. I felt less dizzy as I pulled back.

Damon frowned, staring at me, and then Stefan clocked him in the back of the head with a pistol, and he crumpled to the ground. Our eyes met.

"He's gonna be pissed." Stefan said.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll suffer for it later. Now go!"

Stefan held out the pistol. "Will you need this?"

"Not even a little bit," I answered, grinning.

_Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go. I cannot grow old in Salem's lot._

I moved away from Stefan as he hefted Damon up and took off out of the arena. Looking around, I could still see Caroline and Jeremy, and Alaric, even though he was supposed to be gone already. The way he looked at me… He was scared of me, and shocked by what I'd done, the damage that I had inflicted. He was family, and seeing him look at me like that…

But it was necessary, and part of what I'd become. And if it hadn't been for that violence, we would probably be dead right now. I knew what I'd done; I destroyed more enemies today than anyone else that I was with. And if Alaric, and probably Jenna when we got back, couldn't understand that…

I thought back to Damon's face. If Damon couldn't understand that…

_So here I go, it's my shot! Feet fail me not; this may be the only opportunity that I got!_

Finally, I saw Francis. He nodded at me at the same time as I heard Nicolai get up from the ground.

Nicolai, the one who destroyed my life; the one who snapped my neck, and left my body to rot in a field; the one who destroyed the lives of my friends; the one who stole Damon, and put him through hell; the one who had threatened Stefan, and turned Jeremy.

I slowly turned around and faced him. My blood was boiling with anger, and I felt my fangs elongate and the veins around my eyes pop out. A growl was building in my throat, and I fell back into a crouch.

This was it. This was the moment I'd been waiting for. I would _demolish_ this creature; I would give him a first-hand example of exactly what I could do now.

I planted my feet, and I ran at him.

_You better lose yourself in the music! The moment you own it, you better never let it go!  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow!  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime!_

He expected my attack, and sidestepped me, but I swung around and punched him in the back of the head, sending him sprawling forward. He hopped back up.

"You were supposed to be dead!" he spat, circling me.

"I was dead. But I'm feeling much better now," I said darkly.

"You won't escape. They've probably already caught the brothers and are bringing them back to be destroyed. I'll make you watch, I'll make you –"

He stopped short, and I turned my head to see what he was staring at. Francis had stepped up behind me, his head cocked to the side as though he was curious about what was going on.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Nicolai screamed at him, launching himself forward.

I sidestepped, and Francis swung, slamming his former ally to the ground. With a boot firmly placed on Nicolai's chest, Francis spoke.

"You're finished Nicolai. Your life is over. Accept it with dignity, and you'll receive a dignified death." I realized then just how old the pair was, and my chest constricted with the enormity of what Francis had undertaken in helping us. "If you continue to resist, she'll make it as painful as possible." He nodded at me, and I narrowed my eyes at Nicolai.

With a roar, Nicolai pushed up, sending Francis off balance, and leapt to his feet. I grabbed him with my bare hand, and smoke wafted from where we were connected. Then I grabbed him by the throat and spun him so I was behind him. Francis stepped forward with a stake.

"Goodbye, old friend."

And in the same instant, Francis stabbed Nicolai through the heart, and I tore his head from his shoulders. The body slumped to the ground and everything went quiet. There weren't very many people left. There were bodies and remains, and everyone else had bolted when the chaos got too much. Jeremy, Caroline and Alaric were there, completely still. Everyone else was looking at Francis and me, but mostly me. When I looked around, the stragglers turned and ran.

I stood there, still holding Nicolai's head in my hand, while Francis stared at the body. Our eyes met.

"We're done?" I whispered.

He nodded, seemingly in shock as well, which was strange to see. Then, I pitched forward into his arms. He lifted me up and carried me to our car, Jeremy, Caroline and Alaric following.


	24. In The End Interlude VI

**Author's Note: Oh! So much fun writing this one! Except that once I'd finished, I realized that after the car Alaric apparently wandered off the edge of the world, so there was some adding of stuff. Anyway, I know a lot of people have been looking forward to this, so here it is; the big confrontation. Please review to let me know whether it lives up to your expectations!**

**As a special Christmas treat, I've added a little something to Deleted Scenes. It's called 'Merry Christmas Elena!' and it shows Damon and Elena's first Christmas as a couple, and them telling Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy, and a surprise guest. Go check it out for a bit of seasonal fluff! :)**

**The lyrics and story title are from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rate M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_One thing, I don't know why,  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try.  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme to remind myself how I tried so hard._

I was still weak when we got back to Francis' house outside of London. I tried to walk, and Caroline and Jeremy helped, Francis striding up ahead and Alaric behind me.

"Elena?" he had said when we were still driving through London.

I'd looked at him, blinking to focus, and smiled. "Are you okay Ric?"

That was all it took, apparently. After a brief hesitation, he smiled back, reaching from the front seat to cover my hand with his own for a minute.

When we got in the house, I rushed forward, ahead of Caroline and Jeremy. Weakly, I put one foot in front of the other until I got to the parlour, and only at the sight of Damon and Stefan sitting on the couch did I breathe.

And fall over. Luckily Francis caught me before I hit the ground, and carried me over to a chair. Stefan hurried to bring me a large bottle of blood. He extended his free hand toward me, probably more out of habit than anything else, but he pulled back as I moved my head in what was meant to be an imperceptible 'no' signal.

Too bad everyone, including Damon, noticed. He opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him.

"Bonnie, Alexander and Cole?"

Caroline stepped forward. "Bonnie texted me when they got on the plane. They're on their way to Toronto, safe and sound. Well," she smiled a little, "Cole is pretty freaked out, and Alexander's only as okay as he ever was, so…" She left it at that.

"Good." I looked at Damon then, and almost couldn't speak. "Hi," I said shyly.

He was still covered in blood from his interrupted battle. I wanted to just collapse in his arms and forget the past two months, but it wouldn't be fair. We'd have to tell him everything tonight.

He was quiet as he looked at me. On top of seeming shocked and confused, he also looked mildly insulted.

"Plan B?" he said, quirking an eyebrow.

Alaric barked out a laugh; Stefan smiled; Caroline giggled; Jeremy guffawed; and I laughed and cried all at once. It was such a Damon thing to say!

He didn't seem to find it that funny. "Really? You guys planned to knock me out? That was part of the big scheme."

"Yeah, right," said Caroline, "We all know you Damon. Of course we had to have a plan in place for when your innate jackass tendencies came out. I had suggested just shooting you up with a ton of vervain, but Elena got all pissy about it, and," she looked at me, "No offence sweetie, but you're really scary when you're mad now."

She flounced into the room and threw herself into a chair, helping herself to a glass of blood at the same time. Jeremy followed, and sat on the arm of my chair. Alaric stood behind Damon, but was otherwise invisible. Francis was still leaning against a wall.

Oddly enough, Jeremy was the next person to speak. "What was it like? Did you try to escape at all?"

Damon looked pensive for a moment before answering. "I did a few days ago. I'd almost died in a fight, and I lost hope that anyone was coming." He looked straight at me. "They told me you were dead and gone, but I didn't believe them at first. I knew that if there was a chance that you were alive, that you'd come for me. So I waited for you until I couldn't anymore."

My eyes were welling up with tears and I smiled at him. Through the silence that followed, everyone was watching Damon.

"You killed… A lot." He said, and I nodded. "You tore some vampire's limb from limb."

"So did you the other night."

Damon's eyes widened. "You were there?"

Francis answered for me. "She needed some final encouragement."

Surprisingly, Damon shifted to look at his brother, who was sitting next to him. "Did you go?"

Stefan looked uncomfortable. "No, it would have been too hard to sneak two of us in with Francis."

I snorted. "Yeah, and you were still limping!"

He looked at me and smiled, saying with mock bitterness, "You've become a real asshole sometimes, you know that?"

I laughed out loud, and kept laughing. I felt euphoric, like I was on top of the world and nothing could ever go wrong.

When I opened my eyes, I noticed that almost everyone else was laughing too. The pressure was off, and everyone was feeling the effects. Damon was staring at me openly, and impulsively, I threw myself off the chair and barrelled into him. The blood had helped me recuperate, but I still wasn't 100%.

"You're shaking." Damon murmured into my hair.

"Yeah, I know… I'm exhausted."

"How did you do all that?" I pulled away from him to meet his eyes. "You… With the fire, and the bleeding, and you blew in the roof!"

This was it. The moment of truth. "Maybe… Maybe we should talk about it tomorrow, once everyone's rested and thinking with a clear head." _Oh God! Just give me a day before I have to come clean!_ I met Alaric's eyes and he shook his head at me.

"She's a succubus." Francis announced from his spot against the wall.

"A what? I thought those were just a myth." Damon answered, his arms still wrapped around me.

"They practically are now, for all intents and purposes. They've died out for the most part."

I looked around. Jeremy was looking at Francis, absorbing every word. Caroline was watching me. Stefan was staring at the floor.

"I really don't want to stick around for what's about to happen, so I think I'll just…" And with that, Alaric disappeared up the stairs.

I sighed. "Katherine did a spell to become a succubus. When I had sex with her, and shared blood with her, it passed on to me." I looked right into Damon's eyes. "That's where all the weird post-sex powers came from. But, I didn't really become a succubus until I died."

I saw Damon's jaw clench at the thought of my dying. "What does that mean then? You're a vampire with superpowers."

I looked at Francis pleadingly, and shifted to sit next to Damon on the couch.

"It means," the older vampire began, "That she requires more than the typical vampire would to survive. She feeds off sexual energy as well, in the way that you or I feed off blood."

"And what does _that_ mean?"

_Here it comes…_

"It means that, for her to survive, she needs to have sexual relations in order to have access to the sexual energy."

I watched the gears in Damon's brain working. "So you've been having sex the whole time I've been gone?" I nodded. "Every day?" Another nod. He covered his eyes with his hands. "With who?"

The room was deathly silent and Stefan and I looked at each other for a brief moment.

"Well, there weren't a lot of options…" I said quietly.

"With who?" he growled out. My hesitation clinched it, and he spun around the glare at Stefan. "Oh, that's rich. Bet you were just waiting for the chance, huh Stef?"

"It wasn't-"

Damon leapt up and cut Stefan off. "Oh I'll bet it wasn't! I'll bet she had to force you into it! Or did you volunteer? 'Hey who wants to have sex with Elena?' and there you are, first in line, huh?"

"Damon stop." I mumbled.

"And you… Fine, you had to have sex or what, you'd die? And out of everyone in the world, the only one that you could fuck was my brother? So, the 'final encouragement' that Francis mentioned just now… Did you forget about me while you were having fun with Stefan?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled. I tried to stand, but I fell back immediately. "I get it! You're pissed off! You have every right to be! But don't think for one second, _for one second_, that everything that I did wasn't for you. I killed, and I manipulated, I left my life behind, and yes, I fucked Stefan. A lot, actually, if you feel like you should have a pity party right now about it. But every night, when I went to sleep ALONE I dreamt of you, only you. And I cried myself to sleep about it!"

I tried to get up again, only this time, I succeeded. I took a shaky step forward, and then another and I stood right against Damon. "Now, I've spent the last two months organising this rescue. I've dreaded this exact moment. I've felt the betrayal every second of every day. So did Stefan. I'm _tired_. I just slaughtered half an army of vampire and witches, with less power than I usually have, because Stefan and I stopped before I even went to see you. So I'm going up to my room. You can sit down here, and stew and fight with Stefan. Come see me whenever you're ready."

As I wobbled to the doorway, I stopped and turned around. "By the way Damon," I shouted angrily, "Welcome home and I love you!"

Then I turned, hobbled up the stairs, and collapsed on my bed.


	25. Tear You Apart part 1

**Author's Note: LONGEST CHAPTER TO DATE! Ahem... Anyways... I hope that this chapter alleviates some of your worries that Damon wasn't necessarily angry enough. Trust me, he's still plenty angry.**

**The lyrics are from the song Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge. **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

After Elena left, Francis excused himself with an amused expression. Damon was still standing in the middle of the room, Caroline and Jeremy were watching him nervously, and Stefan was trying to keep as still as possible, as though if he didn't move, no one could see him.

It was all quiet until Damon nodded to himself, "Right, okay." And without any further delay, he spun around and ploughed Stefan in the face. Before the younger's head snapped back, Damon had him up against the wall by his collar, and was punching him repeatedly in the stomach. He dropped him on the floor, and kicked him so hard that he flew into the opposite wall.

Stefan leapt up and fell back into a defensive crouch. "Alright, I deserved that." Then he was knocked back again by an end table that came flying in his direction. "And that, but Damon," he was tackled to the floor by his brother, who wrapped his hand around his throat, "Would you rather she chose some stranger? It's not like this was planned! She was hours, _hours_, away from dying!" He was quietened by an elbow to his teeth.

At this point, Caroline and Jeremy fell in, prying the brothers apart. Stefan's face was bloody, and Damon's shirt and hair were messy.

"Come on guys," Caroline wheedled, "Can't we sort this out like adults?"

Damon reached down and grabbed a piece of the now-broken end table. "How about we sort his out like vampires?"

"C'mon man," Jeremy said, hauling Damon backwards, "You're mad now, but you'd regret it later."

They all stood there, breathing heavily, for a few minutes, Caroline and Jeremy watching both Salvatore's warily. Finally, Stefan got up from the floor and tried to smooth out his shirt.

"I'm going out."

Before anyone could argue, he was gone.

"Do you think it was easy for them!" Caroline exclaimed. Now she was angry, which didn't _really_ happen so often. "She almost died rather than betray you. I'm pretty sure the only reason she did it was because Francis refused to help us find you unless she was better!"

"I know that!" Damon shouted.

"No! I don't think you do!" She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. "I'm going to show you something."

"Oh God, don't call the witch. I feel shitty enough as it is."

He half-expected to feel the magical migraine from around the world. What he hadn't expected was for Caroline to shove the phone under his nose, with a picture of… Elena?

"Jeremy snuck in while she was sleeping and took these the day she and Stefan finally sucked it up and did it. I would have, but we'd had an accident a few days before…"

Everything went quiet.

"I'm going upstairs," Damon announced after inspecting the image for a few moments.

Caroline made a grab for him, and blurted out, "Damon, maybe you should wait until the morning to go argue with her, she'll probably –" But he was already on his way up.

_Got a big plan, his mind's set, maybe it's right, at the right place and right time, maybe tonight?_

He stood outside the door to Elena's room for a while. He could hear her shuffling about inside, heard the clink of glass that indicated that she was probably drinking. He was still angry. Angrier than he'd ever been. And the worse part of it was that he really didn't have any right. Everything that she did was justifiable, but he was still fucking angry! He really really wanted to castrate Stefan, and lock Elena up so that no one could ever get to her…

He took a deep breath, pushed open the door to her room and stepped inside, closing it gently behind him. She was standing at the open window, a glass in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

"You smoke now?" he asked with barely restrained hostility.

"The drinking helps with the blood, and the smoking helps with the sex." She turned to look at him. "I feel like I'll probably be smoking a lot over the next little while."

"Funny," he mumbled, taking a few more steps into the room. He was staring hard at Elena, trying desperately to find something recognizable in the vampire before him, but it was like she was wearing a mask.

_Oh fuck, she's turned into me…_

He took a few more steps toward her, and she shrank back, the mask melting away to reveal the fear and vulnerability beneath.

_In a whisper or handshake sending a sign. Wanna make out and kiss hard… Wait never mind._

In that moment, everything disappeared, and he wanted desperately to reach out and pull her to him and kiss her. He wanted to run his lips down her neck, and tear off the remnants of the sweater and leather pants, and drive into her until she forgot what Stefan even looked like.

Then he blinked, and saw her looking at him. He couldn't do it. Not with Stefan's blood on his hands, not knowing what they had done.

And so the anger returned. He huffed and turned around, pacing to the other end of the room and back, stopping in front of her again.

_Late night, in passing, mention it flip to her best friend, it's no thing, maybe it slipped?_

"What are you doing here Damon? I'm tired and sick, so if you want to fight, maybe we should do it tomorrow?"

"Emotional blackmail."

Elena frowned at him. "I didn't emotionally blackmail you. My new weapon of choice is succubus-manipulation, but given the circumstances…."

"Caroline blackmailed me. I fought with Stefan for a bit, which you probably heard, and then she and Jeremy got involved so Stefan took off, and then Caroline pulled out her cell phone. I thought she was calling the witch to whammy me from around the world, but she pulled up some pictures." He stopped, and Elena shrugged.

"She took some pictures of you from when you'd turned, but you wouldn't have sex with anyone. She said Jeremy snuck in and took them while you were sleeping the day that you and Stefan finally broke down and did the deed. She said _she_ couldn't take the pictures because of some kind of accident that I didn't… Oh!"

Damon chuckled, and Elena scowled. "It wasn't funny!"

_But the slip turns to terror, and a crush to like. When she walked in he froze up, leave it to fright._

"You looked like a corpse Elena," he said gravely, "You were grey, and so small and fragile looking. Stefan said that when you finally made up your mind, you were probably hours away from…" He scowled and was quiet for a full minute, his expression getting darker and darker with every second.

Then he stepped back and clenched his fists. "I'm really angry Elena. This… I've never _ever_ felt this level of rage before. Part of me is screaming to tear Stefan to pieces, and then you."

To his surprise, Elena's face hardened, as though she were accepting a challenge. "Fine. I knew going into this that there was a possibility that you wouldn't want me anymore. It sucks, but whatever. I'm not expecting anything from you." She said it with such a chill in her voice that he almost believed her.

He growled. "I'm _angry_, not stupid. I could never leave you. Which is a real drag in this situation because you pretty much spent the last two months cheating on me with my little brother, while I fought for my life on a daily basis."

_It's cute in a way, till you cannot speak. And you leave to have a cigarette, knees get weak._

"So what," she spat, lighting another cigarette, "You're gonna punish me?" Her eyes flashed, and something in Damon's stomach tightened.

He laughed. "This whole badass thing is really hot…," he drawled.

Before he could blink he was shoved into a wall and held there by Elena's (still gloved) right hand, the cigarette still held in her left.

"I'm not in the mood Damon. Be angry, or be nice, or get the fuck out, but I've had it with the teasing. I killed people tonight for underestimating what I'm capable of, and I'm not taking it from you!"

She dropped him, and fell back a few steps, flicking the cigarette out the window. "You're angry, fine, take it out on me."

"What?"

"Come on. I'm not some weak little girl anymore. I'm stronger than you think. Hell, I'm stronger than you, even though I can hardly walk. Let's go."

He was shocked, and stood there, staring at her, while she waited.

_Escape was just a nod and a casual wave. Obsess about it heavy for the next two days._

Downstairs, Caroline was sprawled on the couch on her laptop, while Jeremy played with his handheld video game. Stefan came back in just as they heard a bang from upstairs.

"That was fast," Caroline mumbled.

Jeremy snorted, and Stefan just stared at them both before speaking.

"Who wants to bet that she's kicking the crap out of him for questioning her judgment?"

Jeremy laughed out loud. "I'll take that bet."

"That's smart," Caroline piped in, "Stefan probably knows better than anyone here what she likes to do before bed, right?"

"Fuck off," Stefan spat.

They all looked up when they heard another thump.

_It's only just a crush, it'll go away! It's just like all the others, it'll go away!_

Damon changed the subject. "What's with the gloves? And the clothes?"

"Succubus-manipulation. Skin to skin contact leads to accidents, so I have to avoid it as much as possible. That's why I wouldn't let you touch me at the arena, because," she stopped, her demeanour changed and she looked around awkwardly, "I wouldn't have been able to control myself, and I needed to get you out of there."

"Oh," he reached out to touch her face, "So if I touch you here?" She slapped his hand away, so he tried for her shoulder, "Or here?" She slapped that hand away too, growling this time. He was getting frustrated now. "Fuck, Elena, why won't you let me touch you?"

"Because this isn't a joke! Because if you touch me, you'll get sucked in, you'll want me so bad it'll take over. And I don't want to manipulate you. If I did, you'd be naked on your back screaming my name right now. With you… It has to be real with you."

She was breathing hard now, and the hairs on the back of Damon's neck stood up. Her pupils were dilating, and he could feel the darkness in her rising, threatening to take over. This was all new to him. She was reacting like a vampire. He was challenging her, and she was responding. He could feel that she was more powerful than him now, which was strange, but her reaction to him was one of indignance almost. Like she was insulted that he dared to tease her.

_Interesting…_

"So right here, tonight, I have to make up my mind about whether or not I still want you? You've dropped one hell of a bombshell here…"

"I saved your life."

"And you fucked my brother daily for eight weeks. Was it worth the time at least? Did he satisfy your needs? Was he as good as you remembered?"

_Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know? You pray it all away but it continues to grow._

There was practically an audible snap as he crossed the line.

"Fuck it!" she growled at him.

She tore off her right glove and pushed Damon with both hands. He flew backwards and landed in a heap against the wall. There was a crack in the plaster where he hit. Then he was up, but not for long.

She ran across the room and knocked him down again, and then straddled him. She reached across and backhanded him across the face, and then he reversed them, grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing until she was on her back.

He wrapped his hands around her throat, and fire burned into his veins. He gasped, feeling himself harden, and she smirked at him.

"I told you to be careful," she grunted before pushing him up. He flew backwards again, but landed on his feet this time.

"Holy shit!" He was trying to get his bearings, but she was already there. She punched him in the gut, and then swept his legs out from under him before reassuming her earlier position on top of him.

"Are you done teasing me yet?" She picked him up and pushed him onto the bed, but he rolled off before she could get to him again.

He blurred behind her, wrapped his arm around her waist, picked her up and then slammed her back down on the floor. He was hovering over her in an instant.

"You should be fighting me for real, you know?" She was taunting him, and he knew it, but he couldn't help himself. He held her by her shoulders and slammed her head back into the floor. "You'll have to do better than that," she hissed before rolling them over, "I'm stronger than you now. I told you, take it out on me."

_I want to hold you close; skin pressed against me tight; lie still, and close your eyes girl; so lovely, it feels so right._

He growled and leapt up, shoving her back onto the bed and pinning her there. Her eyes were bright, her pupils dilated, and her breathing laboured. He was burning from head to toe with a mixture of fury and desire.

She leaned into his ear, and whispered, "Don't you remember what you said before I died? How you couldn't wait to fuck me until the house comes down around us?" She skimmed her hand down to his hip, and trailed it up under his shirt, sending jolts of arousal through his body. "And then I had to settle for Stefan…"

Damon growled, and tore off Elena's shirt as she did the same to his. Faster than she could even see, he had her bra off and she was pressed tightly against him, skin to skin, kissing him hard. She rolled them over and he reached around and groped her ass, lifting her up and blurring them to the wall. When they hit, her head cracked the plaster, and the wall shook, knocking pictures down and shattering frames.

Neither of them noticed. She undid his pants, and reached in, grabbing him and stroking him. He let out a cry of pleasure, and yanked her pants down her legs. She moved her lips down to his shoulder, and screamed when he roughly pushed her panties to the side and drove three fingers inside of her. She threw her head back and hit the wall again. Damon bit her hard with blunt teeth, and she moved her hands, pressing hard against the wall, and they both fell with a loud crash. Lamps fell over, and something glass shattered when it hit the floor.

_I want to hold you close; soft breath, beating heart; as I whisper in your ear,"I want to fucking tear you apart!"_

Elena was on top of Damon, and she dragged her nails down his chest, drawing blood. She lapped it all up and settled herself between his knees, taking him into her mouth without a seconds notice.

"HOLY FUCK ELENA!" he screamed, reaching down to fist her hair, pulling on it. He was stuck between being so angry with her, and wanting to hurt her as much as possible, and being extremely turned on and not wanting her stop.

He started jerking his hips, thrusting in and out of her mouth until she grabbed hold of him painfully and held him down. His head was thrown back and his eyes were rolling and he belatedly realized that one of her hands had moved from his thigh. He opened his eyes and looked down, only to see her with her hand between her own legs while she sucked him off.

"Oh fuck no!" Damon reached down and grabbed her shoulders so hard that, three months before, he would have shattered her bones. He dragged her up his body and slammed her down around his cock, thrusting up at the same time. She screamed.

As she rode him hard, she sped up, bouncing faster and faster, whimpering with every thrust he made. She balled her hand into a fist and slammed it through the floor next to Damon's head.

"Elena," he gasped, reaching around her neck and pulling her head down painfully, "Bite me!"

Without hesitation she reared back and struck, sinking her fangs into his throat with an accuracy that belied her age. He did the same a moment later, only stopping when her walls clenched around him and he exploded inside of her. They both roared as one and then Damon passed out.

He woke up not long after. Elena was strutting around completely naked, taking stock of the destruction. There was glass all over the floor, and plaster from the walls. The hole in the floor would need to be fixed, and pretty much everything else had either fallen over, or was woefully out of place. At some point, she must have grabbed the sheets of the bed, because they were shredded as well.

Damon sat up, and in an instant, had her pinned against a wall. "I'm still pissed off," he growled.

"I know," Elena answered, grinning, "And thanks… I feel a lot better."

Damon tried to scowl at her. Her mood was contagious, especially considering their current position. He released her and stepped back. "Good. So what now?"

"Now, I'm going to bed. You can sleep with me if you want." She said that part casually, as though it didn't matter to her, but seeing his hesitation, she continued in a softer voice, "I never actually shared a bed with Stefan, just so you know. Francis told me I should but… I just couldn't. At least, if I was alone, I could try and imagine you were there."

They shared the bed that night.


	26. Tear You Apart part 2

**The lyrics are from the song Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge. **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

The next day they had travelled back to Mystic Falls. It was an awkward flight; Elena and Stefan were avoiding each other; Damon wasn't really talking to either of them (especially since Stefan kept giving him knowing looks whenever he caught his older brother limping after his encounter with Elena); Jeremy was scandalised by the fact that he had heard his sister and Damon having sex; Caroline was remembering just how _loud_ it was to be around when the two of them were together; Alaric ended up in the seat next to Damon, and after awkwardly attempting conversation a few times, he gave up and tried to sleep.

Francis had opted to stay in England to clean up after their destruction, and after a surprisingly tearful goodbye from Elena, he promised to call and visit. He tried to say goodbye to Damon, but, considering that the latter had only experienced Francis as an opponent, it was a little strained to say the least.

Damon, Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Jeremy moved back into the boarding house upon their return, and Alaric went straight back to his home with Jenna. Although, given the extremely tense atmosphere around the Salvatore's and Elena, Jeremy spent a considerable amount of time with his aunt and uncle, and Caroline snuck into her mother's house while the woman was at work.

Stefan persisted in avoiding Damon and Elena both at first, but, seeing that the two still weren't talking beyond yelling at each other, he and Elena fell back into being friends.

_Then he walked up and told her, thinking maybe it'd pass? And they talked and looked away a lot, doing the dance._

A couple of days after they'd returned, Caroline was in the kitchen of the boarding house when Damon stormed in, followed by an irate Elena. The blonde tried to flee, but every escape was blocked by the two fighting vampires in the room.

"… And I know exactly where you were last night. You were at The Grill, flirting with some trashy woman!"

Damon spun on his heel and glared at Elena. "And how do you know this? Did _Matt_ tell you? Oh! Let me guess, your unnatural need for sex led you to fuck him too!" He said the last with fake enthusiasm.

"You know Damon, there's going to come a time when the whole 'sex with Stefan' thing isn't going to be a valid excuse for you being a dick anymore!" Damon's eyebrow rose, and she continued. "You agreed to turn me. Sure, it's a little ahead of schedule, but we're still stuck together for eternity. Suck it up!"

_Her hand brushed up against his, she left it there. Told him how she felt and then they locked in a stare._

Elena flung herself into a stool at the island, and Damon followed, sitting next to her. Caroline slid a glass of blood to her friend, but both vampires reached for it. Their hands touched, and they both froze, staring at each other. After a moment, Caroline threw her arms in the air in a huff.

"Great. Well, you two can tear the house down. I'm going to my mom's empty house where I don't have to listen to you guys have scary violent sex. TTYL bitches!"

As she attempted to stomp out of the room, she ran into Stefan.

"You should probably get out too. It's about to get loud and awkward in here."

Stefan looked past her curiously, saw Damon and Elena locked onto each other, and exhaled loudly.

"Oh hell…"

_They took a step back, thought about it, what should they do? 'Cause there's always repercussions when you're dating in school._

When the room emptied, Damon grabbed Elena's wrist, twisting her arm behind her back and shoving her into the wall, pressing his front into her back.

"I'm trying to get some semblance of normalcy back into my life. And seeing as how you're still super-friendly with Stefan," he applied more pressure to her arm, "I think you should lay off!"

"Aw… Well if I started cutting Stefan out, then no one would be nice to me, since you're still acting like an asshole!"

She kicked back, connecting with his knee, and then turned and pushed him into the granite countertop. A crack snaked its way across the surface to the wall. Damon pushed back, blurring them into a wall by the stairs. "What, is Caroline still on edge around you? Fucking Stefan, seducing Caroline… Is no one safe?" he asked sarcastically.

Elena kicked him and he flew away from her, his lower back hitting the wooden railing and tearing it off. "I thought I made it clear that that wasn't funny!" she shouted, running after him.

_But their lips met, and reservations started to pass, whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last._

She grabbed him by the collar and hauled him up against the wall, holding him there and crushing her lips to his. He snaked his hands up to grip her head, kissing back harder and harder until they both pulled back and spun. Elena pushed him backwards until his feet hit the stairs and he fell into them.

She straddled him, tearing the buttons off his shirt as she rushed to open it. Damon tried to shift, but she grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him again. The stairs cracked.

He ran his hands up and down her thighs, then lightly stroked the exposed skin between her shirt and her pants. He dipped a finger under the waistband and smiled.

"Someone's not wearing any underwear…"

Without a word she stood up and stepped out of her jeans. Then she stepped over him, naked from the waist down, and knelt over his face. He didn't need to be asked twice; he reached up to hold her and used his thumbs to spread her nether lips. Then he licked her, slowly, pulling her clit into his mouth and sucking, biting, flicking his tongue over it. She moaned loudly, and grabbed his hair, holding him in place as she rode his face.

He slid a single finger inside of her, and stroked her slowly, chuckling as she whimpered. The vibrations rocked through her, and she sank a little lower. He slid another finger in, still stroking slowly, and she growled.

"What did I say about teasing?"

"Mmmm… But it's so much fun!" She bit her lip, feeling his voice stimulate her bundle of nerves. "And you taste so good!"

She spread her legs wider in response, and he finally added a third finger, and sped up his thrusts, going deeper and harder each time. Elena pitched forward and gripped one of the stairs in both hands. Then Damon slid his tongue inside her as well.

"Oh God! Damon… Ohmigoddontstop!"

He pulled his face back and bit into the inside of her thigh. She lost it, and tremors wracked her body.

_Either way he wanted her and this was bad; wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy!_

As she recovered, Damon slide out from under her, reached an arm around her waist, and dragged her up the rest of the stairs. They slammed into the wall at the top, and Elena wrapped her legs around him. He leaned in close to her, while undoing his pants with one hand.

"I'm going to tear you apart little girl!" he hissed in her ear.

"Do your worst!" she hissed back, pushing his shirt off his shoulders as his pants hit the floor.

Damon growled; he wanted to destroy her, wanted to prove to her once again that he was stronger. He wanted to tie her up (again) and fuck her until she couldn't move, and then fuck her some more.

Elena hopped down from around his waist, and grabbed him by the shoulders, digging her nails into his skin. She dragged him up the rest of the stairs and into their bedroom. On the way, she reached down, and stroked him, making his legs shake.

"Aw, are you okay?" she teased.

That earned her a push, and when she hit the nearest post on the bed, it cracked and tilted, making the canopy look lopsided. Damon rushed forward and shoved her onto the bed. Without preamble, he drove into her. She arched her back and gasped at the intrusion, but thrust her hips up to meet his. Their hipbones collided over and over, and Elena reached up to grip the blanket, finally tearing it down the middle. Not long after that, there was a loud groan from the bed itself, and a snapping noise. Then it was suddenly about a foot lower than it had been before.

_Now a little crush turned into a like. And now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her!_

Taking advantage of Damon's distraction, Elena rolled them over and over until they landed on the floor with a resounding boom. They hit the nightstand on their way down, and it all but shattered. Concerned about so much broken wood lying around, they kept rolling, until finally, Damon sat up, lifting her with him and slamming her into the wall and himself into her.

"Oh-ho no!" she exclaimed, and she lowered her legs, pulling away from Damon, and spinning them around. They eventually found themselves sitting on the window seat.

She pressed her hands to either side of the window frame to steady herself as she ground down on Damon faster than the human eye could see. Damon reached up and fisted the curtains, trying hard not to throw his head back through the window pane. Eventually, the curtain rod came down, and the window frame practically shattered, and he stood up, carrying her to sit on the desk where he continued to pound into her, smirking every time she moaned, and moaning every time she growled.

At some point, neither of them were really conscious of when, they had sunk their fangs into one another. Elena's nails dug into Damon's back, and he held her one of her hips in a vicelike grip, as his other hand tunnelled into her hair and pulled her head back.

Elena's walls were fluttering, and she started speaking nonsense. Damon pulled his mouth back from her throat and kissed her desperately. She climaxed first, and he continued thrusting as she rode out her second orgasm, before he released himself into her.

_I want to hold you close; skin pressed against me tight; lie still, and close your eyes girl; so lovely, it feels so right._

Damon wrapped his arms around Elena's body and pulled her tightly to his chest. He leisurely kissed his way across her cheek and jaw, nipping at her earlobe before making his way down to the bite mark, and licking up the leftover blood. Elena stroked his back lightly with her fingertips, her eyes still closed and her legs still shaking.

_I want to hold you close; soft breath, beating heart; as I whisper in your ear,"I want to fucking tear you apart!"_

Finally, Damon's legs collapsed beneath him, but Elena held him, slowly lowering them both to the floor. They held each other there for a few moments. Damon kissed Elena's hair, and she purred into him. After a couple of minutes, though, she sat up abruptly, waking Damon from his stupor.

"What the fuck?"

"I'm curious…" She stood up and looked around the room. "Hm… Door, bed, nightstand and everything near it, wall, window… Desk… Oh, hey, and a shelf that we were nowhere near." She looked at the floor, then up at the ceiling. "And some plaster…" She looked back and grinned at him, then suddenly changed gears. "Are you still mad at me?"

He thought for a moment, and then offered her a dangerous smile. "Just, give me a few minutes for my lower body to work again, and I will destroy you!"


	27. Tear You Apart part 3

**The lyrics are from the song Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge. And yes, I know, there are no lyrics here. It's a musical interlude. :P**

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

Damon was sitting alone in the parlour, reading a book and being generally unpleasant. He groaned, and readjusted, trying to find a position that would accommodate his stiff back. He wouldn't admit it to anyone (especially not Stefan) but Elena was kicking his ass. Everytime they tried to talk to each other, it would turn into an argument, which would turn into a fight, which would turn into sex, which would turn into Damon limping around afterwards.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked, walking into the room.

"Alone time; what's so hard to understand about 'alone time'?"

"Relax," Stefan chuckled, "Elena and I are going over to Jenna and Alaric's."

"Oh, it's 'Elena and I' is it?"

Stefan huffed. "You know, passive aggressive really isn't your style."

"Believe me, there is _nothing_ passive about my aggression towards her."

"Yeah?" Stefan asked, "How's that working out for you?"

Damon just glared before looking back at his book.

"I'm not in love with her you know… If it makes you feel better?"

Damon put down his book and eyed his brother. He didn't know what to say to that. "Whatever," he said before turning back to his book.

"No, really. Listen, there's a part of me that will always love her, but now, she's changed so much and she's become someone that I'm not in love with. And that's okay for me. And, she used me to get you back, safe and sound; I know it, she knows it, you're the only one who doesn't."

Finally, Damon looked over at his brother. "I know that." His voice was low and dangerous. "But I can't just _not_ be angry. I can't just _not_ feel betrayed by it. So that leaves us here. I can't look at the two of you without thinking about it, but I can't leave her, so I'll just have to get over it, someday. But maybe not anytime soon."

At that point, Elena came down the stairs, and stood awkwardly in the doorway. She took a tentative step into the parlour, standing perceptibly nearer to Damon than to Stefan.

"Ready to go?" she asked the younger brother.

He nodded, and she leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Damon's cheek.

"I'll see you later," she whispered to him, "I love you."

He looked at her briefly before looking down at the book in his hands. "I know."


	28. Tear You Apart part 4

**The lyrics are from the song Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge. **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

Elena was starting get discouraged. Sure, she and Damon were sharing a bed and a room, but his anger didn't seem to be abating at all, even though it had been over three weeks since they'd returned from England. She hadn't expected him to just get over it, and even by now, she knew that he would still harbour some resentment, but the intensity of his rage only seemed to be augmenting, rather than decreasing. And not only was that worrying her, but they were running out of beds to destroy.

_I want to hold you close; skin pressed against me tight; lie still, and close your eyes girl; so lovely, it feels so right._

Late one morning, Elena was at the fridge pulling out a blood bag. When she shut the door, Damon was standing next to her.

"Holy crap!" she gasped, "How is it that I have the superpowers, but you can still sneak up on me?"

He waggled his eyebrows, "I have special skills."

And then he did something rather unpredictable; he pulled Elena close to him, enveloping her in a tight hug. He held her for a long moment, and then loosened his grip enough for her to pull back and look at him.

"What was that for?"

"I'm tired," he answered honestly, "and I guess I'm less angry when I'm tired. I just wanted to make sure that I could still do this, hold you. I love holding you."

He pulled her back in, and she wrapped her arms around him. Then, spontaneously, she burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably into his shirt.

"What's wrong?" Damon murmured into her hair.

"Everything. Nothing now I guess. I think it's just delayed reaction to everything, as far back as being turned."

And so they stood there, propped up against the fridge, until Elena was hiccupping. She excused herself and he stayed where he was, staring at the spot where she'd rounded the corner.

_I want to hold you close; soft breath, beating heart; as I whisper in your ear, "I want to fucking tear you apart!"_

When Elena returned to fetch her forgotten blood bag, Damon was still in the kitchen, waiting for her.

"I dreamt about you, when I was away," he said, "And sometimes the dreams were so real… Which was awkward when I woke up and Miguel was staring at me. Trust me, there's nothing less attractive than having dream-sex interrupted by a great big dirty vampire."

He smirked at her, and she smiled coyly at him. "Are you trying to get me in some kind of mood?"

Damon pushed away from the fridge, and trapped her against the island. "Did you dream about me?"

She pressed up against him, "Yes. It was horrible," she whined, "I'd wake up all wet and unsatisfied…"

Elena had grabbed him by the shirt, and was leading him slowly toward the stairs as he spoke.

"And, as a supernatural sex addict, how did you handle that?"

Damon pressed her into the newly-replaced banister, one of his hands clutching the wood next to her head. He moved back a little to see her better. She got the hint.

"Well, I'd start here." She slid her hands under her shirt and cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples through her bra.

"Mm hmm…" Damon encouraged.

"Then," her right hand was sliding down, "I'd reach down and –" She gasped when her cold fingers ran over her clit under her panties.

Damon was moving closer, and his mouth was against her ear when he whispered, "And then?"

She moaned softly when her fingers slid into her wetness, and thrust in and out. Damon's hand was moving down to cover hers inside her pants when they were interrupted.

_I want to hold you close; skin pressed against me tight; lie still, and close your eyes girl; so lovely, it feels so right._

"Seriously guys, we live in a boarding house, you don't need to keep using the stairs."

Damon growled, and Elena looked up, expecting to see Stefan, but he wasn't there.

"Stefan, you don't even know what we're doing, you can't see us!" she called out.

It was quiet for a moment before Stefan answered. "I can smell it. Now put your hands where I can see them before I come down there."

Damon obliged, taking a few steps back with his hands above his hands. Elena followed suit, and Stefan came down.

"Thank you." He kept walking as Elena and Damon stared at him, before abruptly stopping, turning around, and leaning against the wall.

"Matt did a pretty good job fixing that banister huh?" He didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "That's where I'm going, to visit Matt. He's panicking about his wedding even though it's still months away. It seems that Alaric was never this nervous, but hell, Damon you were the one in the room with him before the wedding, right? How was he feeling then?"

It was quiet as Elena and Damon continued to stare openly at Stefan.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon asked honestly.

Stefan shrugged. "Just amusing myself as much as possible."

Suddenly, down the hall, the door spontaneously slammed open and a wind blew through the house. Both Salvatore's looked from the door to each other, and finally, to Elena.

"Out. Now."

Without another word, Stefan turned and strode away.

_I want to hold you close; soft breath, beating heart; as I whisper in your ear, "I want to fucking tear you apart!"_

The moment the door clicked shut, Damon had Elena in his arms, and ran her up the stairs. He landed over her on a bed in one of the empty rooms, and immediately fell to kissing her neck. Elena brought her hands up and gently pushed him back.

"Hang on; we were in the middle of something,"

She slid off the bed, and slowly peeled off her shirt, never breaking eye contact with Damon, who rolled onto his back and put his hands up behind his head. She slid her hands down her body, hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her jeans. She bit her bottom lip, and Damon groaned, shifting his hips. Then she unbuttoned and unzipped her fly, and slid her pants down, stepping out of them, and crawled back onto the bed, straddling Damon.

She could feel his hardness through her panties, and when she leaned down to kiss him, he wrapped his arms around her. She coaxed his arms up higher, and he unclipped her bra, before rolling her onto her back.

"Mm…" he moaned, stroking her hair and eyeing her up and down, "Now where were we?"

"I think," she began, cupping her breast with her left hand, and gliding her right under her panties, "We were right about," she slid her fingers into her wet entrance and arched her back, "Here."

Damon rolled over, took her neglected nipple into his mouth and covered her right hand with his own, tangling their fingers as they thrust in and out of her.

"You know," he breathed against her breast, "I'm really glad I'm here."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Because instead of using your imagination, I'm right here."

He pulled back and slid her panties down her legs and moaned when he finally saw her touching herself. She slowed down, and he grinned at her. "Keep going, I'll just be a second."

He undressed, trying to take his time, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Elena. For her part, she was watching him under hooded eyelids, as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and shrugged it off. By the time he reached his pants, her eyes were shut and she was arching back again.

Before she knew what was happening, he had both of her hands pinned next to her head, and drove into her. She grabbed the back of his neck with her fingernails, and moved her hips in time with his.

It was slow, for the first time in months, and deliberate. They kissed long and deep as they moved together, until Elena kissed down his jaw, and to the spot where his neck met his shoulder. She laved the juncture with her tongue, and peppered it with kisses.

"Do it… Oh God Elena just do it!"

Achingly slow, she opened her mouth, and her fangs penetrated his skin. She felt him do the same to her, but it was a distant feeling. At the forefront of her mind was the jolt she got whenever Damon was fully inside her and what she tasted in his blood. There was love there; she knew it, and desire, but also fear and a feeling of inferiority, which she didn't understand. She couldn't even detect any of the anger that he'd been feeling so strongly.

Then everything rushed back when Damon came, and he reached between them, and lightly rubbed her clit. She cried out and fell over the edge, clutching to Damon for dear life.

"You are… by far… the _only_ one who has _ever_ made me feel this way," Elena gasped out, "It's like we were made for each other." She looked up at him, hoping to see something, anything, in his face.

To her surprise, he shifted them a little so that he was holding her flush to him, her back to his front. He kissed her shoulder and back gently, and just as she was starting to fade to sleep, he murmured in her ear, "I love you too Elena."


	29. In The End Interlude VII

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay... I've been doing some renovating in my apartment, and then I changed the next song four times, most recently after I wrote the chapters to another song! But the one I've finally decided on works out a lot better, so it'll be another day or two.**

**Just a heads up, things are about to get a little weird, and that's saying a lot because quite a few weird things have happened already, but there it is. And also, this chapter completely took me by surprise. So please review and let me know what you think!**

**The lyrics and story title are from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rate M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_In spite of the way you were mocking me; acting like I was part of your property;  
Remembering all the times you fought with me; I'm surprised it got so far._

Elena walked into The Grill with Stefan in tow, and headed straight for the table where the blonde man was sitting. She slid into the seat opposite him, Stefan pulling out the chair next to her. She stared at John Gilbert, who looked from her to Stefan and back again. He at least had the decency to look uncomfortable when he finally focused on her.

"Hello John."

He shuddered involuntarily and blinked at her. "Elena? What happened to you?" Then the penny dropped. "You're a vampire."

Elena heard his heartbeat speed up, and she could practically _see_ his mind racing, adding this new variation into his equations.

"You told Jenna that you wanted to talk to me. Here I am. What kind of damage are you here to inflict this time."

"Nothing," he was shaking his head, "I'm on a personal trip."

Elena laughed coldly. "You've set a precedent now you know. So it's a valid assumption."

"What's he doing here?" John was pointing at Stefan in a transparent attempt to change the subject.

"I'm playing bodyguard today," Stefan answered.

"I'm not going to hurt her."

He was taken aback when both Elena and Stefan laughed.

"He isn't here to protect me; he's here to protect you." There was silence. "So what do you want?"

John leaned forward. "I… I want to have a conversation with you, if that's okay. I understand if you don't want to hear me out, or talk to me." He paused to gauge Elena's reaction, and when she didn't move or say anything, he continued. "I found out the other day… Well… I'm sick Elena. I have cancer. They caught it early, so everything's still up in the air, but…"

Stefan and Elena looked at each other before looking back at John.

"You'd better not be lying. You might be toeing a dangerous line if you are," Elena told him.

Instead of answering her unasked question, John frowned at her. "What happened to you? You're so different. And I thought you were with Damon. Why did you bring Stefan?"

"In this circumstance, Stefan's a little more reliable than Damon." She paused to glance at Stefan, who nodded for her to continue. "I've done some things recently, and Stefan was there. He's better at… obeying (she glanced at Stefan again) me than Damon is."

John was still eyeing her suspiciously, as though he wasn't sure whether to humour her or not. She sighed loudly, tired of people underestimating and undercutting her.

"Listen," she continued, "You've never had a healthy enough fear of vampires, so I'm gonna step it up a notch. I've killed creatures who would snap your neck before you could blink, simply for looking at them the wrong way. Creatures who would slaughter your entire family without a second thought. Creatures who would pillage this town just to watch it burn. And I've destroyed, not just killed, _destroyed_ them all. I need you to understand that before you start messing with me."

Stefan put a hand on her arm, and she realized that she was leaning across the table in an overtly threatening way. She fell back into her chair.

"I'm not lying," John insisted, "When someone's dying, they have certain regrets, and I'm no exception. I honestly regret how I've handled you, and surprisingly enough, you being a vampire hasn't changed that. I should have been kinder to you, been more involved in your life, told you the truth as soon as you were old enough to understand. But I didn't, and I'm truly sorry for that."

Elena turned to Stefan, but was still glaring at John. "He isn't lying, is he?" Stefan shook his head. "I think I'm good here. Thanks." She smiled at the other vampire.

"I'll go talk to Matt for a bit," he said to her, before addressing John. "I'll be right over there."

Both Elena and John were silent for a bit after Stefan left. Finally, the older man spoke.

"Is there any part of the old Elena still in there?" he asked gently.

At his tone more than his words, Elena softened, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Are you actually really sick?" He nodded. "I'm sorry. I'm still really young for a vampire, and the mood swings are still a little… I think I'm handling them better than Jeremy did, but I wasn't allowed to go near him when he first turned, so I really couldn't say."

"Jeremy's a vampire too?"

Elena smiled. "Jenna knows about all of this. You probably should have gotten caught up with her before trying to talk to me."

The waitress came to take their orders. After she shuffled off, Elena spoke again.

"So why did you want to talk to me? Besides telling me about your great regrets?"

"I want to hear about your life, what's going on. Although I guess it's a lot more involved than I expected."

Elena surprised him by laughing. "Do you have a week to spend listening? Because there aren't a whole lot of people that I can just flood this stuff out to."

He smiled at her, which was odd to see, and nodded. "Why don't you start from the last time I lived in Mystic Falls?"

And that's what she did. She told him about Katherine's search for the moonstone, and Stefan's attempt to control his bloodlust. She talked about the breakup, and he smiled wide when she described how she learned to defend herself. He practically glowed when she told him about incapacitating Katherine long enough to save Damon, but he looked sick when she briefly described her suffering at the vampiress' hands. She told about how Caroline found her and took care of her, about how Damon and Stefan tore Katherine to pieces.

"Um…," she paused and took a sip of her Coke, "There's stuff that happens here that might get a little awkward."

"I've seen a lot of things Elena."

"I know, but… I say that because it's still a little awkward for me to say, much less for you to hear."

"I think I can handle it."

Elena nodded. "Have you ever heard of succubae?"

His face showed his scepticism, and so she launched into a description of what Katherine had unwittingly become, and that it had transferred on to Elena as well. She talked about what Jenna described as her 'rough patch', which was really her adjusting poorly to becoming something else. She gushed about how Damon had been there for her, trying to protect her from herself, and how she had somehow fallen in love with him through it all. She talked about Nicolai and Mina, and Francis too.

"It's weird to talk about him like that. He's become such a good friend; it's weird to think that he spent almost a year trying to kill me."

She talked about the wedding, but he interrupted her when she started talking about her tantrum with Mina.

"That's amazing! You went out into the middle of nowhere and threatened a vampire, and got your way. That's… Can I tell you I'm proud of you?"

Elena smiled, and continued grinning as she described Damon's reaction. The grin faded when she talked about Lindsay's suicide.

"Then, everything changed. It was a few days before we were coming back for Thanksgiving, and Damon and I got into a fight. He's really insecure, but no one ever sees that. And when I started spending a lot of time with Cole again, Damon's jealousy flared up. But, I just liked to pretend to be normal with Cole. I knew then that I would never be normal again. Do you ever feel like that? You know so much and you've been so involved, that you know that you can't ever go back?" John nodded.

She told him about the ride back to Mystic Falls, the black SUV, and working things out with Damon right before they were hit.

"They pulled Damon and me out," she had tears in her eyes. She had never described this to anyone in detail. "We were facing each other. Francis wasn't there. Mina had me and Nicolai had Damon. Then he stabbed Damon over and over again with vervain. I was screaming and trying to get to him, but it was too late. Damon was knocked out, and Nicolai got me. He told me that Damon would be in pain for the rest of his existence, and then he snapped my neck. And that's how I died."

She stopped talking as John soaked that in.

"So Damon didn't turn you?"

"Not deliberately. I had his blood in my system, so when Stefan, Matt and Cole found me, they brought me back to the boarding house in case I came back. And I did."

She was quiet again, so John prodded.

"Then? That was almost four months ago now. What happened? Where's Damon?"

Elena laughed at the expectant expression on John's face. She told him about waking up a vampire, and Francis explaining what she was and what she had to do. John looked shocked when she talked about almost dying again out of stubbornness, and sleeping with Stefan. She told him about them and Jeremy and their mission. She described in great detail every adventure they'd had. He seemed genuinely pleased to hear about how she dominated the underworld.

She talked about their rescue of Damon, and the fallout that occurred as a result.

"And that leaves us here. We're okay, I guess. Not back to where we were, but I don't really know if we ever will be. Everything's different. I'm so much stronger, and I think he's still hiding how much the stuff with Stefan hurt him. Like I said, he's really insecure."

She smiled at John, but frowned when she glanced over his shoulder. "Speak of the devil…"

Damon had walked into the restaurant, and, spying Elena and John, he stalked over and sat down next to her.

"You snuck out to meet John?" he asked sceptically.

"If I'd told you, you would have insisted on coming," she answered, teasing him.

"You brought Stefan."

She looked pointedly at John. "Stefan can help keep me in line if things got too intense. You would have goaded me on."

Damon kissed her. "Good point."

Elena tangled their fingers together under the table. "Anyways, everything's fine. I'll tell you all about it later if you want."

Damon was watching John watch them. "That would be helpful."

"Well, I'm going to head back to the hotel." John got up. "Elena, I'm very glad we had this chance to talk. And, I hope it's okay for me to say this, but, from everything you just told me, I think you've grown up to be an amazing young woman."

And with that, he turned and walked out.

"That was weird," Damon muttered.

"Oh," Elena leaned over and put her head on his shoulder, "You have no idea."


	30. Whisper part 1

**Author's Note: I know, I suck, and I'm only posting half the song. I'm really really stuck here, because Damon's being uncooperative. Anyways, any feedback that you can offer would be great, since I'm stuck. Thanks!**

**The lyrics are from the song Whisper by Evanescence. **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_Catch me as I fall; say you're here and it's all over now._

With a jolt, Damon woke up, sweating and breathing heavily.

"Damon?"

He was in his room, in his new bed. Elena was sitting up, looking at him warily.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a dream."

"Damon, I'm not stupid. That wasn't just a dream. You've been having nightmares."

"Elena," Damon was practically growling, "Leave it, I'll be fine."

She seemed to be debating something in her own mind before nodding.

"Close your eyes," she told him. He did, and he felt her fingers threading through his hair. "Everything's okay now. I'm here, and you're here, and we're both safe."

She kept stroking his hair and face, repeating her words, until she was curled against him again, murmuring sleepily in his ear.

He slowed his breathing until he was sure that she was asleep, and then his eyes popped open again.

_Speaking to the atmosphere, no one's here and I fall into myself._

He was alone again. He didn't know why that was such a problem; it seemed to him that he'd spent most of his existence alone. But even here and now, with Elena wrapped around him, blowing soft breaths against his bare chest, he'd never felt more isolated.

He'd been having the nightmares since the great escape. They always started out different, happy: He would be playing football with Stefan in front of their old house, back before vampires, before Katherine; he would be at a restaurant with Elena, or in her bedroom in her childhood home, when she was still human. But then, everything would change. He would be in the ring again, facing off against his brother, or Elena, or both. And every time he would kill them. Every time.

_This truth drives me into madness._

Superficially, Damon thinks that he could never kill Elena. And, contrary to popular belief, he could never kill Stefan either. But there's a part of him so deep and dangerous and _essential_ that is ruthless and remorseless, that would kill anyone in an instant if it meant that Damon himself could survive.

He'd thought, blindly, that that had changed, that he truly had become redeemable when Elena dragged his humanity back out, kicking and screaming. But his time in Hell had proven him wrong. He was still the animal, he was still evil, and he could still destroy with his bare hands, and enjoy it. He craved it now, to be able to kill freely, without anyone (Elena and Stefan) judging him.

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away._

Elena's arm suddenly retracts from across his body, and Damon believes for a moment that she's awake. But her hand simply swipes at her eye, scratching away some dreamed itch, before the arm reaches above her head to rest on the pillow, the other hand still gripping the waistband of Damon's boxers for some unknown reason.

As she lay there sleeping, Damon realizes that he could try again to embrace his humanity, to control the irresistible beast that's screaming inside him for violence. He's done it before, for her, and he could do it again. He has the power, doesn't he? But does he _want_ to?

_Don't turn away, don't give in to the pain;_

Elena rolls over, and Damon is suddenly afraid, the loss of contact only deepening his sense of loss and loneliness. Elena is his light; she always has been and she always will be. She is what keeps him going. He had once been so scared that the darkness would take over her, destroy her light, but it was just the opposite. She had embraced the darkness like a mother would embrace a rebellious son, like his own mother had embraced him, once upon a time. Elena had taken the darkness that was inside of her now, but she had warped it, controlled it, to be something constructive and creative.

Most days, that inspired him, although he never told her that. But recently, he found himself intimidated. He had tried so hard to be good for her, but he never felt that he could be good enough.

It was at this point that his breathing became shallow and rapid.

_Don't try to hide though they're screaming your name;_

He rolled over, burying his face in the pillow, trying to quell the feelings of inferiority and inadequacy, and to focus instead on something else, anything else. _What am I doing tomorrow? Did Elena say if she had plans? _

His mundane thoughts took over and began to lull him to sleep. He imagined taking Elena to a beach. That could be fun, and she would wear a bathing suit, hopefully something revealing…

The Elena that was in his mind's eye, wearing a bikini that left _very_ little to the imagination, suddenly looked at him harshly.

"You know," it said, "If it hadn't been for you, I could have gone to college in California like I'd always planned. I could be at the beach all the time. I used to love the beach, before I met you, back when I was happy."

He felt an acute pain in his chest, but the voice kept speaking: "Do you remember ever being happy Damon? Or have you always been miserable like this? Is that why you took me away from my life, and ruined me? Misery loves company, and all that? How could you have done that to me? I was just a kid when you met me! You should have left the moment you found out that Katherine wasn't in that tomb!"

The dream-Elena came at him then, and he tried to back up, but he only jerked himself awake.

_Don't close your eyes, God knows what lies behind them;_

He lay awake then for the rest of the time that Elena slept. He wouldn't close his eyes again; he didn't want to think about the things that his mind was showing him. He couldn't care that he had twisted Elena into something terrifying, or that he had spent years hunting his brother just to make him as miserable as Damon himself was. He needed to forget all of his mistakes, not rehash them. Because if he kept resurrecting them, they would own him.

_Don't turn out the light, never sleep never die._

And so there he lay, with an arm wrapped possessively across Elena's body, for hours. And in those hours, the panic welled up and subsided, only to return, stronger than before. Over and over he rode the waves of hysteria that dragged up from within him dark thoughts of resentment and worthlessness.

He hovered, that night, on the line between a cruel Damon, heartless and cold, and a Damon that he had tried to become, who tried, at least, to retrieve some human qualities within himself.


	31. Whisper part 2

**The lyrics are from the song Whisper by Evanescence. **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_I'm frightened by what I see, but somehow I know that there's much more to come._

They were at a movie, Damon and Elena. When they got up, Elena reached forward and grabbed Damon's hand, and he squeezed their fingers together. He led them out of the theatre, and into a great big ring. It was familiar, Damon thought. He turned to face Elena and she looked scared.

"Damon, I don't want to do this."

He knew what was coming. "I know, but we have to."

"No, Damon, no… Please Damon, look at me. Look at me!"

He blinked, and they were standing in a field at night. _This is different_. Nicolai was there, and Elena was screaming for Damon, but no matter what he did, he couldn't get any closer to her.

"Damon! Damon, no! Damon look at me!" He fell over then, but couldn't get back up. "NO! DAMON! DAMON NO! LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME!"

When he could finally look at her, it was so bright, he could hardly see. It was like the sun was directly behind her, blinding him. Then she met his eyes for a moment before bursting into flames.

_Immobilized by my fear and soon to be blinded by tears. _

Damon lay completely still when he woke up from his nightmare. He'd been training himself to not jerk awake so as not to alert Elena. But it was daytime now, he had fallen asleep on the couch, probably due to his lack of sleep at night.

He tried to breathe deeply, but his chest was tight, and he went over what he just dreamt. It was different, but there was something there that he couldn't ignore. He knew that part of it was a memory, remembering the circumstances prior to Elena's death. But what about afterward, the light and the fire? And she looked so scared and vulnerable.

Damon's chest tightened again upon remembering Elena looking like that.

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away._

As he was trying to push away panic-inducing thoughts, Elena walked in, looking agitated.

"Damon, something kind of… What's wrong?"

_Here it is Damon, you can tell her about the dreams, about the nightmares. You can tell her that you've been having panic attacks, that you've been backsliding, falling back into old habits._

_Or you can keep it to yourself. Why would you want to worry her? And besides, would she even understand? She would see you differently too. She already acts like you're weaker than her, why give her more of a reason?_

So instead of answering the question, Damon simply leapt off the couch and swept Elena into his arms, kissing her passionately and trying to push everything else away.

"Damon," she said, pulling away. But her voice wasn't chiding, so she seemed to have decided to ignore whatever she had seen in him that had worried her. "Something very strange just happened, I think. I almost got into a car accident."

Damon frowned. "What, did you lose vampire reflexes with all the succubus powers?"

"Ha ha… No, the weird part was that I almost hit a moose."

"But there are no moose in Virginia. Stefan probably ate them all back in the day."

Elena slapped him lightly on the arm. "I _know_ that we're too far south for moose. That's why I'm mentioning it. It's weird."

_Don't turn away, don't give in to the pain;_

They were both silent for a while, and Damon felt the now ever-present anxiety creeping back along the edges of his consciousness. He had to do something; he had to make himself alright.

He pulled Elena back to him and began kissing down her neck. He could feel her smile, and they stumbled backward to the couch as their lips met. Damon tugged off Elena's gloves, throwing them to the side, and she stroked his face with her bare hands.

Involuntarily, Elena's fangs slid out and she scraped Damon's lip, a drop of blood landing on her tongue. With a gasp, she pulled back, looking directly into his eyes.

_Don't try to hide though they're screaming your name;_

"What's wrong with you?" Elena's hand was still against his face, holding him under her scrutiny.

He tried to smirk. "I'm sorry. You usually like the direction we were headed in. Would you prefer to sit around and knit?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm serious Damon. What's happening to you? Talk to me."

"I have no idea what you mean."

Elena got out of his lap, and stood up. "What do you feel when you taste me?"

Damon chuckled and waggled his eyebrows. "Well, that depends on _where_ I'm tasting you…"

"I'm serious! In your blood, there's usually happiness and... love, and definitely a lot of," she coughed," desire. But lately, there's whispers of something else, and just now… Tell me what's going on. I can help you, but you need to tell me."

Damon got up now too, and stepped forward, encroaching on her personal space. "I'm not asking for you to help me. Just leave it alone."

For a moment, they stood, silently staring each other down. Then Elena softened, and she stroked Damon's cheek again, leaving a trail of heat under her fingertips.

"You're right. But if it's important, you should still tell me."

He nodded stiffly in response, pressing his face into her hand and letting out a sigh.

_Don't close your eyes, God knows what lies behind them;_

Much later that day, well into the night, Damon came home to find Elena lying in bed, her back to the door. He'd gone out after they'd spoken earlier, murmuring something about a drink and finding a moose. True to his word, he had gone for a drink, or several, and then, once he was suitably intoxicated, he half-heartedly set about looking for a moose that he suspected didn't exist. And he was entirely right.

What he was really doing during that time was avoiding his own thoughts as much as possible. He needed to find a way to be rid of the creeping feeling that was crawling down his spine and sternum, settling in his belly. He wanted to avoid bed for as long as possible, because with the bed came sleep, and with sleep came the nightmares.

But with the bed also came Elena. And so, here he was, desperately needing to find a way to get out of his own head. He couldn't simply _tell_ Elena. But even if he didn't say a word, he knew that she could help him.

_Don't turn out the light, never sleep never die._

Damon sat down on the bed, but Elena didn't move. He was still for a moment, watching her for any sign that she was still awake. He lay down next to her, running a finger along the stretch of skin between her flannel pants and her t-shirt. He felt her shudder, and smirked, pressing his lips to her shoulder. His hand drifted upwards and grazed over her nipples, and she gasped. Damon chuckled, and Elena moved back a little, pressing her back firmly to his front. He drew lightly with his fingertips across her stomach.

"Damon, we need to talk about this," she began, but Damon rolled her onto her back and covered her mouth with his hand.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'll get over it. I just need you," he let a hand drift down her side, "to distract me from them, just for tonight."

He uncovered her mouth and crushed his lips to hers.


	32. Whisper part 3

**Author's Note: Success!**

**The lyrics are from the song Whisper by Evanescence. **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_Fallen angels at my feet; whispered voices at my ear; death before my eyes lying next to me I fear._

With a blink, the scene before Damon's eyes changes, and a tiny little voice in his mind whispers _Not again_. But the louder voice, the one Damon actually listens to, is mute. He is paralysed by fear and pain, examining the carnage in front of him.

He is in the field again, as he has been every night (or at least every time he's slept) for weeks now. But it's different; it isn't just him and Elena and Nicolai. No, this time, there are bodies littering the ground, some dead, some still fighting to dampen the flames consuming them.

At his feet, he notices Stefan crawling towards him. Suddenly frenzied, Damon takes off his jacket and tries to use it to put out the fire engulfing his brother's body. But he realizes, with a shock, that he is doing more harm than good, as the flames climb higher every time Damon tries to smother them. Finally, he falls backward, and watches his little brother burn.

After an eternity (given that this is a dream, it's quite possible that it was eternity in dream-time), Damon finally finds the strength to look up again. The shuffling and scrambling and death-moans have died out by now, and the scene is recognizable once again. Elena is before him, screaming for him, but he can't move. He could, he supposes, if he really wanted to, but what's the point, really? His brother is dead at his hands, and the same will happen to Elena. So he sits, unmoving, as she screams for him.

After a few moments, the brightness is back, surrounding her like the sun, ready to burn her as well. But this time, Damon can see it better. It doesn't cause her body to catch fire, like he'd originally thought. No, the brightness is growing and growing until Elena looks scared by it, and she reaches out one trembling hand toward Damon. Now, he gets up, and tries to get to her, but it's too late. The brightness surrounds her and she is gone, disappeared.

_She beckons me. Shall I give in? Upon my end shall I begin?_

This is the part when he usually wakes up, but he is still stuck, alone, in a quiet field lit up by fires. Then, everything goes dark, and for a moment, Damon believes he has woken up. But a voice behind him draws him back in, and he smiles.

"Hello Damon." It's Elena; she's okay; she's alive.

He spins around to take her in, but there's something off. No gloves, no leather pants, no boots. She's wearing a black dress, scandalously short, with inconceivably high black pumps. She leans over and juts out a hip, tilting her head so her wavy hair falls into her face, and she offers him a coy, flirty smile.

"Katherine."

She's striding towards him now, and draws a fingertip along his chest.

"It's been a while. But I get it; you've been busy, playing with my friends." She smiles at him, and slinks around him, taking him in. "Did you have fun? I know that the 'Elena-approved' whipped Damon probably didn't, but I know you better than that. The real you came back out, didn't he? Is that why you're so scared? You know that the real you will destroy the fake you that you've created to win Elena over?" She's in front of him again, and she claps her hands. "Or, maybe, if you come back out again, _Elena_ will destroy _you_?"

Damon is still for a moment, before pushing her back. "That's not happening. There's nothing fake about this, I've changed Katherine. And you… You're wrong."

Katherine smiles at him again and wraps her arms up and around his shoulders. "You know I'm not. You know I'm right, I'm always right." And she kisses him.

_Forsaking all I've fallen for, I rise to meet the end._

The internal struggle starts up again, but it's surprisingly short. He falls this time; he feels the change inside of him. As Elena drags out his humanity, Katherine buries it, and pulls out of him every deplorable characteristic.

He kisses her back, harder than he ever had before. They fall back, and he lands on top of her. She's unbuttoning his shirt, and he's unzipping the back of her dress. His pants come off, and just as their eyes meet, he sees something there. Her face changes, takes on the vampiric appearance, and she lunges for him.

He wakes up. But it was enough.

_Don't turn away, don't give in to the pain;_

Damon sits up, blinking and breathing hard. With every second, there's a part of him that's moving away, just out of reach, but he doesn't really care. He's pissed off for letting Katherine get to him, even in a dream. After everything she's done, he's angry that she can still control him like this.

He takes a breath, and it feels different. He feels different. Liberated? He thinks about what Katherine said in the dream, and he knows. Since he'd been rescued, he'd felt caged in and scared. But scared of what? He's Damon _fucking_ Salvatore. He's been undefeatable, has spent 149 years travelling the world, bringing death and destruction wherever he went. _And he didn't care_. What changed now? Elena? Yes, he loves her, and she loves him. But that's just it. She loves him, and this is him, really. Isn't it?

"Damon? Are you awake?"

_Don't try to hide though they're screaming your name;_

Damon jerks and turns to see Elena peering at him through sleepy eyes. He reaches over and strokes her face gently.

"It's okay. I'm just… thirsty. Go back to sleep." He smiles at her gently, but she frowns back.

"You're thirsty?" He nods. "Okay, well, if you bring me back something too, I'll owe you." She winks at him.

As he gets out of the bed, he swoops down for a kiss. "You're adorable when you're half-asleep."

Her answer is a giggle, and a dismissive wave of her hand. When he turns around, his smile fades, and is replaced with his characteristic smirk.

As he makes his way through the dark house to the kitchen below, scenes from his dream flash before his eyes, but they don't scare him like they did before. What on this earth could possibly be scarier than him? _Maybe that's the point?_ whispers a voice that's been getting quieter and quieter as the weeks progress.

He's poured two glasses of blood, and as he turns to leave the kitchen, Stefan appears before him.

"You're up late," the younger says.

Damon just indicates the two glasses, and moves past his brother. He feels Stefan's gaze bore into his back, and knows that he feels the difference too.

_Don't close your eyes, God knows what lies behind them;_

When he got back upstairs, Damon nudged Elena awake and handed her a glass.

"Delivery?"

She smiled at him and sat up to drink. Damon was pacing and drinking, and he could feel Elena's eyes on him. But when he looked over at her, she glanced down quickly, smiling into her glass.

"So you're agitated," Elena said. "Wanna talk about it, or do you just want to work it out?"

He looked down at her, confused for a moment, before he registered the look on her face, and he smirked back at her as he set down his empty glass on a dresser.

"And what exactly do you have in mind?" He padded over to the bed, and crawled over her.

He had been expecting her to answer, but she sank down, reaching around him to pull him over her and into a kiss. With a push, they switched positions, Elena planted overtop of Damon, her hands clutching the pillow behind his head as they continued the kiss.

She was slithering down his body, leaving heated kisses and fingertip trails on her way, and every dark thought was shoved away from his mind. All he could think about was Elena, and when she pulled down his boxers and teased him with her tongue, even that thought disappeared.

Achingly slowly, she took him into her mouth. By the time she started working him, bobbing her head, he was already on the edge, gasping everytime she chuckled, sending vibrations through his entire body. As she went faster and faster, his hands tangled into her hair.

"Don't… Don't stop…" he moaned.

He felt her smile, but she only went faster, swirling her tongue, until he finally emptied himself in her mouth. She swallowed, and leaned back, unclamping her lips and running her hands up and down the outsides of his thighs.

_Don't turn out the light, never sleep never die._

"Feel better?" She cocked her head to one side, and her hair covered part of her face. The dream flashed through Damon again, and he blinked it away.

"Almost." He grinned and sat up, reaching forward to pull her in for another kiss, and then moving down her jaw, sucking on her earlobe. He chuckled when she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding against him.

"Now who's agitated?" He felt her shudder as he spoke against her throat.

"Stop being an ass!"

At that, he bit into her, and she cried out, arching her back and clenching her legs more tightly around him. He laid her down on her back, still drinking from her, and she slid trembling hands down to push down her flannel pants. Then, in the same moment, she bit into him and he drove into her.

Everything held for a moment; all sound faded away from Damon, and he was almost numb. Then, Elena's fingernails scratched up his back, and he was on fire, thrusting faster and harder, a pulse of white light exploding behind his eyelids. Elena released him and arched upward, letting out a long, low moan before relaxing back onto the bed. Damon followed her, collapsing and feeling both empty and full at once.

They fell asleep like that, and though Damon's sleep was dreamless, Elena's was not.


	33. Whisper part 4

**The lyrics are from the song Whisper by Evanescence. **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_Don't turn away, don't give in to the pain;_

"I'm going out!" Damon announced as he headed for the door. Elena appeared from around the corner.

"Where are you going?"

"Out." And before she could respond again, he was gone.

She frowned, then turned and walked up the stairs and straight to Stefan's room. Without knocking she walked in and dropped herself down on his bed.

_Don't try to hide though they're screaming your name;_

Elena waited there for a few minutes until the door opened, and Stefan walked in, wearing nothing but a towel.

"Elena, what –" He jumped back a little upon seeing her, and clutched the towel a little more tightly.

Her eyes still glued to the ceiling, she sighed. "Get dressed. We need to talk."

He moved to his closet and grabbed a pair of jeans. "Well that sounded like 'Elena-on-a-mission'. What's wrong?"

Stefan jumped again when Elena appeared at his elbow, grabbing a shirt and thrusting it at him.

"Wear this; it's a good colour on you." She was looking at the floor, biting her lip. "It's Damon. He's been… shifty."

_Don't close your eyes, God knows what lies behind them;_

"You've noticed that too?" He moved to sit on his desk as Elena paced in front of him. "It's probably just from everything that's happened. You knew that he might not react really well, and if you ask me, he's been adjusting just fine. He hasn't thrown a punch at me in weeks!"

"It isn't just an adjustment; there's something very different about him. He's been lying to me, about where he's going. And these nightmares… They're doing something to him."

"And what do you propose we do about this? He really isn't the intervention type."

"I don't know!" Elena had stopped pacing, and threw her arms in the air, a growl of frustration escaping her throat. "The Damon that I saw back in London, fighting… That was the Damon who first came to Mystic Falls, closed off and merciless. I've spent over three years watching him become this different person, and –"

_Don't turn out the light, never sleep never die._

Stefan cut her off. "Okay, I understand. And I'll concede that I've noticed Damon backslide a little. But you have to understand, he spent 145 years acting a certain way, and then three in the way we see him now. When his survival instinct kicks in, it's the old Damon that comes out. I think that, given time, he'll come back. He's just, you know, jolted. And I can tell you from a vampire instinct perspective, you send the survival instinct into high gear without even meaning to."

Elena let that sink in, and then she nodded. "Alright, thanks Stefan." And then she left.

_Don't turn away, don't give in to the pain;_

As this conversation was going on, Damon was out, proving Elena right. His nightmares had finally gotten the best of him, along with the innate desire, bred of vampire tendencies and natural Damon-ness, to be the strongest.

He made his way to a local campground from memory. It had been a while since he'd been here, but then again, it had been a while since he'd hunted properly, and now he was itching for it. He was craving the kill; the feel of life flitting away from the broken body in his hands; the feel of innocent blood pulsing down his throat.

It was in this mindset that he heard his prey; a group of young men drinking and screwing around.

_Don't try to hide though they're screaming your name;_

Damon smiled as he dropped from the trees, surrounding them and corralling them, striking at them one by one until only a single blood-splattered teen was left. He had managed to get into the truck, but Damon tore the door off before the boy could lock the door.

"Please… Please…"

Damon had been poised to strike, but at the sound of the boy's begging, he stopped. He pulled back and looked at the trembling, crying mess in his hand, and then looked around at the carnage that he had wrought. With a roar, he threw the boy away and struck the truck, denting its side.

He stalked over and compelled the survivor, making him believe that he had gone swimming while his companions went for a food run. Then, he took the truck, loaded it up with the bodies, and set it ablaze up the road.

No one could ever know. Elena could never know.

_Don't close your eyes, God knows what lies behind them;_

It took everything inside of Damon to _not run_ into his house and up the stairs. He needed to get into the shower, and get rid of the clothes, and avoid Elena until he could…

"Hey, I missed you…"

Fuck.

When he turned around, he saw Elena sitting at the window, smoking.

"You haven't done that for a while."

"I haven't had to." She threw the butt out the window and turned to face him head on. "So, either I completely ignore that you've been gone all day, just to return smelling like blood and smoke, or I should force the issue and talk to you about it."

He stared at her for a moment before cocking an eyebrow and huffing out a laugh. "Ask what you want Elena, doesn't mean I have to answer."

As he turned away from her, she leapt forward and grabbed his arm, jerking him back around. "Do not do that. Do not shut me out here Damon, not me, not after everything."

He pulled his arm out of her grasp and made for the bathroom. But she wasn't finished yet.

"Damon, please!" she sobbed.

He stopped abruptly, and turned to face her, still maintaining the mask of indifference. She was crying openly now, her hands glued to her sides as though she didn't know where else to put them.

"I can't…" she choked out, "Please don't be like this, Damon! I can't… I couldn't…"

She fell forward, and he caught her awkwardly. It was silent except for the sound of Elena crying and Damon trying to make comforting sounds in her ear. When did this get so hard, he wondered. He was good at this; he could always make Elena feel better. Now, it felt so out of reach.

"What can't you do?" he asked her.

She sobbed again, and pulled back to look him in the eyes. "There's so much… Everything inside of me is pushing me away from anything good or human that I was. I just want to rip and tear and take, and nothing's stopping me, not really. Except for you. Seeing you try, every day, to be better… You're my light Damon, you make me _need_ to be better, and resist everything that I'm telling myself. And if you fall back… I don't think I could hold on."

_Don't turn out the light, never sleep never die._

And just like that, the line that Damon had been balancing on disappeared, and everything fell back into focus. The old Damon was still there, fighting for dominance, but Elena had somehow found a way to make him strong again, so he could go on trying.

He didn't say a word, just kissed her gently on the lips, pulling her impossibly closer and lifting her off her feet. He deposited her on the bed and backed away again.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked in a small voice. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, and she was rubbing her eyes. If a vampire could die of a swollen heart, Damon would have been done for, then and there.

"I smell like blood and smoke. I'm just going to take a quick shower." He was whispering, though he didn't really know why.

Suddenly, serious-face was back, and Elena frowned at him. "Are you okay?"

He thought about the question for a few long moments before answering. "No, I'm not." Elena nodded, and he broke the tension with a seductive glance. "But I'll be better if I have some company in the shower."

In less than a second, she was off the bed, and in his arms, not kissing, but just holding him like she was drowning. Damon was trying to steer them toward the bathroom until Elena's lips met his and her hands were flying down the buttons of his shirt.

"Of course," he pulled back to tug off her tank top, "I should have realized… You were smoking… We probably should have skipped the talking and just gotten to it then, huh?"

She slapped him lightly on the arm and he shrugged off his shirt. "Put up or shut up!"

They left a trail of clothes along the floor to the bathroom, and then they were in the bathroom, underneath the pounding water and surrounded by steam. They took their time, kissing each other as their hands and lips explored each other's bodies.

There was still something uncertain in the way that Damon was kissing Elena back, but she figured it was better than nothing. She seemed to have shaken him in her breakdown; something she hadn't even known was coming until she was in Damon's arms, sobbing into his shirt.

Her hand drifted lower along Damon's torso, and she took his length firmly in hand, and was rubbing him slowly. At his sharp intake of breath, Elena smiled and pressed herself closer to him, pumping harder. Damon pushed until her back was against the shower wall and he leaned against her, kissing and nipping at her neck as she worked him. The heat was flowing through their bodies, and as the burning grew stronger, Damon couldn't help himself. He hoisted Elena up and slid into her, taking a nipple into his mouth and rolling it with his tongue.

With every thrust into her, she cried out a little, her back arching and her head thrown back. She reached up to grab the bar that Damon had (very wisely) installed a year before, and ground her hips down, meeting Damon's movements.

"Harder!" Elena moaned, and Damon moved faster, reaching up to grab her hands and pin them to the wall.

The mist from the shower was enveloping them, drugging them, and Elena bit down on Damon's shoulder with blunt teeth, bruising him.

"Come on Elena… Do it properly…" Damon growled.

"Harder!" she retorted.

He redoubled his efforts again, but she only shook her head. Frustrated, he yelled something incoherent, spun them around and slammed them into the shower floor. The water was everywhere around them now, and Damon changed the angle of his hips, pulling Elena's legs up over his shoulders, and he pounded into her, with every terrifying feeling, every angry thought, every confused and frustrated notion.

Finally, she bit into him, and he roared before exploding inside of her. He kept moving his hips, unconscious of his actions until he felt Elena's walls clamping down on him, and heard her cry of satisfaction.

_Servatis a periculum __(save us from danger)__._

When they fell asleep, Damon was content in the complete emptiness that filled his mind. There was no ring, no field, no fire, and no brightness. There was no Stefan or Katherine. There was just Elena, doing very inappropriate things in very inappropriate places.

When he woke up, he could still feel the darkness just within reach, but he looked over at Elena, still sleeping, and he decided to try. He was determined to never let Elena know how close he came to succumbing to his dark desires; how she saved him from himself again.

_Servatis a maleficum __(save us from evil)__._

Elena slept that night, but it was a fitful sleep. She dreamt of facing Damon in a death-match; seeing the abandon in his eyes as he rushed her; watching him die at her hands. The nightmares had started when she'd started tasting the darkness in Damon's blood, but she knew it was better that she deal with the dreams than him.

They didn't terrify her as they should have, although they did disturb her. But she knew that they shouldn't mean anything, as long as she could keep her humanity close. She knew that Damon had been close to snapping that night, and she had told him the truth, if he went down, she would follow. And there was no telling what would happen then.


	34. In The End Interlude VIII

**Author's Note: Ugh! I know! I'm terrible! I have to plead a combination of personal issues and plain old stupidity for this. I've been so stuck on Bound To Happnen (which should be up today) that I forgot that I've had this one ready to go for a while. Ugh!**

**Reviews would be great motivation to get my shit together and get this rolling again!**

**The lyrics and story title are from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rate M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_Things aren't the way they were before; you wouldn't even recognize me anymore.  
Not that you knew me back then, but it all comes back to me in the end._

Dear Diary;

Good news and bad news. Good news is that Francis called to say that he was going to come and visit soon! I can't believe that I'm this excited to see him. But I get it; we spent every day together for over two months, and I haven't seen him since the beginning of February.

The bad news is that today was a weird day. Like, monumentally weird.

This morning, I went for a walk in the forest around the boarding house. I do it all the time; I love it out there. It gives me a lot of room to think and just breathe, and it was a beautiful day today. After I passed all the way into the trees and out of sight of the house, the weather changed. It started raining a little, then snowing. And not just a little snow; it was a blizzard. Out of nowhere. In March. It isn't exactly unheard of, but it was definitely strange. The wind was blowing my hair into my face, and snow into my eyes. I couldn't see a foot in front of me.

I ran around aimlessly for what seemed like hours until I hit a tree. I climbed up and then leapt from branch to branch until I finally got to the edge of the forest and the snow stopped. It didn't just gradually die down, it just stopped. And when I turned around, there was no snow in the trees, no clouds in the sky. Sure, sometimes weather is freaky like that, but this was so much worse than anything I've ever seen. Maybe it was me? Maybe it's another weird vampire-succubus thing that I can do? I'll ask Francis when he gets here.

And that wasn't the end of the weirdness either.

It's Easter weekend, and everyone came back for the holiday. Matt invited the old group to his place for lunch, so I went with Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie. Tyler and Matt were there already. Everything was fine, until Caroline nudged me and nodded toward Tyler, who quickly glanced across the room. For the rest of the afternoon, I watched him, and he watched me.

I had gotten up to grab something out of my car for Bonnie, and as I passed through the front door, I was shoved into the outside wall of the house. Out of reflex, I pushed out with my arms, and my attacker went flying backwards. Tyler landed in a heap up against a tree.

"What the hell Tyler!"

He got up and dusted himself off, but before he could run back toward me, there was a blur, and Caroline was in front of me, facing Tyler. I tried to push past her, but she pushed back. And then Tyler spoke.

"Vampires! You're both vampires!"

Caroline strode over and pushed him back down with one hand. "We aren't going to hurt anyone, Tyler. And everyone already knows. Get over it."

He was growling, and I felt my face change. I was crouching down, ready to pounce without even realizing it. Caroline did though, and she turned to look at me.

"Elena, go back inside!"

I was shocked, and then shocked by the fact that I was shocked. Part of me couldn't believe that she would dare to speak to me like that, but another part of me was appalled by my own thoughts. She apparently saw the conflict in my eyes.

"This isn't a Captain Elena thing, honey. It's just a misunderstanding. I've got it, just go back inside."

I did as she asked, and after a few minutes, Caroline and Tyler came back in as well. When we left, she told me what had happened: Apparently, sometime over the past few years, Tyler became a werewolf. We had all known that that was a possibility, we had even investigated it before Mason and Katherine were killed. Caroline said that she'd talk to him some more, make sure that he isn't a threat. He could smell us when we walked in, and just overreacted. Still…

So when I got back to the boarding house, I ran into John.

"Are you leaving?" I asked him.

He looked over my head toward the house as he answered. "Yeah, I just came to talk to Damon."

I giggled. "You came to _talk_ to _Damon_?"

"Ha ha ha… I'll see you later Elena."

When I got inside, Damon was standing at the window, watching John's car disappear down the driveway. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Tyler's a werewolf," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"John's an ass," he answered.

"We already knew that though."

Damon sighed, and turned around. "I can't trust him Elena. He came over here to try to convince me to trust him, but I can't. I know he's your… Wait, what are we calling him? Uncle? Father? Douchebag?"

"Listen, I don't even really trust him either. But if he needs to get this bonding thing out of his system, then I'll let him. I've got all the time in the world."

And it's true Diary. I'm not too sure what John's game is, or what he thought to accomplish by talking to Damon. I'm trying to give him a chance, and it feels like the hardest thing in the world, but that's what I would have done a year ago. That's what human-Elena would have done, so I'll try.

That being said, Damon brought up some interesting points, although it might just be crazy Damon talk. John showed up not long after we rescued Damon, and since he's been here, I've been having the weird accidents, with the moose that doesn't exist, and the snowstorm that didn't happen. What if he is involved? I just don't know what to think.

Ugh, maybe I'll just sleep on it.


	35. Bound To Happen part 1

**Author's Note: My mindset on this one is pretty much "Eff it!" I've spent so much time on this, I just need to let it go. So I apologize if it's a little below par, but... **

**That being said, please leave some feedback!**

**The lyrics are from the song Bound To Happen by The Spill Canvas. **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_I used to know you like the back of my hand, until today you held your place. Now you're shifting like the sand._

"He's coming today, he said for sure that he'll be here today," Elena was murmuring while pacing through the foyer.

Damon was leaning against a wall, watching her go. Finally he stepped forward, grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Calm down Elena, he'll get here when he gets here."

The words had hardly even left his mouth when the bell rang, and Elena was off like a shot for the door. Damon huffed out a sigh. She had hardly even spoken to him all morning, so concerned with Francis' visit.

"Francis!" Elena had leapt at Francis, who looked very unsure before embracing her. Damon felt a pang of displeasure at the easy intimacy that the two vampires shared as they made their way to the parlour. He and Elena were still a little tense given his continuing (but much less potent) moral ambiguities, and her obsessive desire to grab hold of something, _anything_, that would give her a stronger grasp on her humanity.

Watching Elena and Francis talking as equals, Damon suddenly felt unnecessary. He wasn't used to what everyone referred to as 'Captain Elena', her attitude when thrust into a leadership role. It seemed to be her inherent reaction to Francis, to simply step up and be in charge, discussing with him as though they were the only two who mattered.

He was just shutting the door when a massive boot wedged itself in the closing gap. The door bounced open again and Damon's jaw dropped.

"Miguel? What are you doing here?"

"I'm with Francis. He's helped me since we all escaped."

The two stood there, unsure of how to proceed. Finally, they shook hands, and Damon led Miguel into the parlour before sliding in next to Elena, while Miguel opted to stand behind Francis' chair.

_Your chest would heave with pride if I were spoken of. _

Francis and Elena were doing all the talking. Elena shared news about what everyone had been up to since their victory, and then Francis began asking questions about how she had been continuing to adjust to her succubus powers. They discussed, jokingly (although Damon was sure that Francis was entirely serious), the possibility of embarking on more adventures together.

Finally, and without so much as looking at Damon, Francis asked Elena how 'the elder Mr Salvatore' was doing.

Damon opened his mouth to answer, but Elena beat him to it. "Better now, right?" She turned to look at him briefly. "There's still some adjustments to work through and there were some –" Damon cut her off.

"I'm sitting right here. I can speak for myself Elena; I'm not one of your little minions."

Everyone looked at him, Elena with a hurt expression, Francis out of surprise that he dare speak at all, and Miguel with indifference.

"I –" Elena began, "I never said that you were, I was just answering the question."

Damon got up. "I don't think you realize, Elena, quite how much you do treat your friends like they belong to you. I am not your property, and you would do well to remember that."

He spun on his heel, and strode out of the room.

_'Till tonight I never knew the difference between comfort and love._

Hours later, after Francis and Miguel had left, Damon returned home to find Elena sleeping on the stairs, waiting for him. He picked her up to bring her to bed, and she woke.

"I'm sorry Damon," she said hoarsely, "I really didn't know that I was doing that. I'll be more careful from now on, okay?"

As was becoming rather consistent in Damon's mind, he received another epiphany. He could see quite clearly the two directions that this conversation could take; either he call her out on how she really didn't seem to care all that much about her behaviour, since she didn't ask what she needed to particularly change; or he could just smile, nod, and tell her that it was alright.

He chose the latter.

_Although you're sleeping right next to me it feels like you are wide awake in a distant dream, leading a life that is finally free of these endless nights and countless fights that turn us into who we hate to be._

Damon was still awake after Elena fell asleep. He knew that his life should be perfect; the woman that he loved beyond anyone or anything that had ever existed was curled against him, seeking the safety of his arms around her. He had his freedom, and Elena, and his friends, and Elena, and Stefan, and Elena.

And yet, he still felt so incredibly isolated, particularly today. Part of it was due to his own (though he would never admit it out loud to anyone… ever!) post-traumatic symptoms, but part of it was also due to his realization that Elena was simply growing further and further out of reach. She was growing more powerful every day, and more confident. All of her friends were following her lead; Bonnie in particular was quite fearsome to behold, and Caroline was now more comfortable being a vampire than she probably ever had been as a human. And all of this meant that someday, maybe soon, Elena wouldn't need Damon anymore. And then what? Would she still love him, even then?

She murmured something in her sleep, and shifted. Damon wondered what she was dreaming about. Probably adventures with Francis, travelling the world and battling evil together. Or maybe she was fantasizing about being human again. Or being with Damon back when he was still solid, and truly _Damon_.

He was dwelling on things that Elena had put to rest, and he knew it, but it was impossible. These thoughts preyed on his mind, and brought him closer and closer to a decision.

_This is so difficult for the both of us; I know we tried so hard, there's just no hope for us._

In the morning, Damon and Elena went back to normal. They made love in the morning, and spent the day together. After dark, Francis and Miguel came back to visit, only this time, Elena made a point to include Damon in the conversation as much as possible.

But Damon was finding it more and more difficult to be _with_ Elena. He felt like they were both faking their way through their life together, but in the end, pulling away little by little, in spite of their best efforts.

_Well it's more than a shame that we lost to this game. All my walking, talking, sleeping, breathing - nothing will ever be the same._

And so Damon followed suit, and his entire life became a sham. He was careful of every action, every motion, every word, and every thought. He wasn't falling back on the old Damon though, because even that part of him had been irrevocably changed. But he wasn't the Damon who lived only for Elena anymore either. He was someone new, different from how he had ever been before, and ever planned to be.

He was ready to let it go, to release himself and Elena from their weakening but still suffocating hold on each other. They had tried their hardest, had died and killed for each other, but it just wasn't enough anymore. It was already over.


	36. Bound To Happen part 2

**The lyrics are from the song Bound To Happen by The Spill Canvas. **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_I__ used to hold you like it's all that I had. Now begins the falling out; we are like a passing fad._

A week after Francis left town again, Damon was sitting in the parlour, cradling a glass of bourbon and thinking, thinking, thinking. He felt sore all over, like his entire being, inside and out, was covered in bruises so deep they would never fully heal.

Tonight was the night, and he knew it. It had already happened in his head, over and over. It seemed to him that he had spent the past week trying to convince himself not to break up with Elena. And a part of him was dying just thinking about it, just thinking about the look on her face, and the feel of his bed when he would wake up alone in the morning.

But another part of him was restless and resentful, and completely at a loss about where to go next. He was tired, so very tired, not of Elena, but of everything. He felt this urge to just go, take off with no notice and just be a vampire, alone and free. But he already was free, wasn't he? He wasn't imprisoned anymore, Elena had seen to that; so why the urge to bolt?

The fact that he was trying to convince himself to stay with Elena, coupled with his feeling of being trapped, truly didn't bode well. He was falling…

_Your mouth would crack a smile if I were spoken of._

Elena walked in quietly, and offered Damon a small smile when she saw him. But they both sat completely still, staring at points near to the other, but just a little off so they wouldn't have to make eye contact.

Damon's heart broke. He felt it crack in an instant, and his jaw clenched.

_Here we go_.

"Elena, we need to talk…"

Before he even got the sentence out, she was on him, in his lap, with a finger to his lips.

"Bad day Damon. Very bad day." She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. "I love you."

And then her hands were running through his hair, and his head was tipped back, desperate for more.

_'Till tonight you never thought you'd lose this epic battle with love._

As Damon lifted Elena and carried her up the stairs, their lips never parting, she tightened her legs around his waist, and clawed at his back, trying subconsciously to hold him to her as much as possible. He deposited her on the bed, and tried to pull back, but she was still clinging to him, unable to let him go.

She pressed her tongue against Damon's as she peeled his shirt off and ran her hands across his torso. His hands slid under her shirt, and drew lightly across her stomach, making her shudder. They rolled, Elena straddling Damon and tugging off her own shirt. He finally let his head fall back, and just looked at her. She tried not to read his eyes.

She kissed him again, hard and fast, lips and tongues and teeth working together and sending fire running through both their bodies. One of his hands snuck to the point where their bodies met, rubbing her core through her pants and making her moan in frustration. She unbuttoned her jeans, and it seemed to jerk Damon into action. He sat up, kicking off his own pants and pulling Elena's off too.

Somehow, they ended up with Elena's head on the pillow, and one of Damon's legs between her own. She was grinding against him like a cat in heat, but she didn't care. She needed him, so much, and this was how it was manifesting at the moment.

His lips were on her neck, hands on her hips, lifting her so he could peel off her panties. She reached down a hand and grabbed him, guiding him to her entrance, and thrusting up to take him in. They both moaned and moved in unison, starting out slow but moving faster and faster. They rolled over, and in one smooth motion, Elena was on top, leaning back and bracing herself with her hands on Damon's knees, grinding down on him hard and fast, whimpering and panting.

"Damon…. I…," Elena was gasping.

And then something exploded into their blood from where their bodies were connected, and they both came, crying out and shuddering, Elena collapsing overtop of Damon, then rolling over onto her side, throwing an arm and a leg over his body, and closing her eyes. Damon's body felt tense underneath her, but he relaxed and fell asleep within a few minutes.

_Although you're sleeping right next to me it feels like you are wide awake in a distant dream, leading a life that is finally free of these endless nights and countless fights that turn us into who we hate to be._

Elena was still awake, but her eyes were closed, and she was still sprawled across Damon's body. She knew, deep down in her belly, that something was about to happen, that Damon had something that he needed to say. Had he killed someone? Was he still having a hard time with everything?

She opened her eyes and shifted her head so she could look at him. He was frowning a little in his sleep, and Elena wondered what he was dreaming about. Was it violent? Maybe he was imagining a world in which Elena was harsher, and wasn't so preoccupied with her humanity? Or perhaps, he wished that she was younger, still innocent, still needy? What if he found her boring, now that she had changed, now that she had grown?

She couldn't sleep that night; she was so nervous about what was happening in Damon's head. She needed him, needed to be with him. She couldn't even remember anymore when she started feeling that way; it was long before they had gotten together. It felt like she had always needed him, although she knew that that couldn't be true. She fell asleep, tracing back her steps.

_This is so difficult for the both of us; I know we tried so hard, there's just no hope for us._

When Damon woke up, it was still dark, and he slid out of bed without waking Elena. He showered and dressed before she rolled over and, feeling the lack of a body next to her, she woke.

Damon froze, staring at her, his face hardening unconsciously.

"What's wrong?"

Damon huffed out a sigh and looked down at his feet. "Things have changed. You're so strong now; not just powerful, but in control, and I know, Elena, that you don't need me around anymore. And then what? I'm just your lapdog, toddling along behind you, waiting for you to be done with your important superhero business so I can get some face time!"

"Damon, that's not –"

"And," his voice was rough, "I've changed. I can't just be contained like this for you anymore."

Elena interrupted him again. "Okay then, we can fix that, we can work it out!"

In a flash, Damon was in front of her, less than an inch separating their faces. When he spoke, his tone was low and dangerous.

"I've killed again Elena. I dropped into a group of young men, and I played with them, hunted them, and slaughtered them. I drank deeply from their throats, and then I burned the evidence. And I'll do it again; I want to do it again."

_Well it's more than a shame that we lost to this game. All my walking, talking, sleeping, breathing - nothing will ever be the same._

Elena was horrified, the sheets clutched to her chest tightly. She was breathing hard, and she knew that she hadn't felt this scared in a long time.

And still, Damon talked on.

"This can't go on Elena. I'm still holding you back, and I can't do it for you anymore. Everything's changed, and we're over."


	37. Bound To Happen part 3

**The lyrics are from the song Bound To Happen by The Spill Canvas. **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_For what it's worth, I've always admired you. I always thought that we could make it through._

"Everything's changed, and we're over."

Damon froze as soon as he said the words. He didn't think he'd actually get it out, and now that he had…

He could see, for a brief moment, the vulnerability and hurt shining on Elena's face, in her eyes. Then her lips clenched together and formed a hard line. She stood up, her eyes locked on Damon's, and she spoke as she moved about the room, gathering her clothes.

"You know that I love you Damon."

He opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out.

"And you know that I've tried to work at this. I've gone to hell and back to get to you, and you won't let me fix this. Is that correct?"

_Now look what time can do; it took our masterpiece we built and broke it in two._

Again, Damon tried to speak, but he couldn't. A part of him panicked. _What the hell am I thinking?_ As Elena's face reflected no emotion, only hardness, he realized his mistake. He shouldn't do this; he _couldn't_ do this.

But everything that had happened, and was still happening, was putting such a strain on their bond. He couldn't adjust to her strength, and he wasn't recovering from whatever had been affecting him since the rescue. Time had passed, and things had happened, and now he couldn't go back, could he?

_I always believed in you; I always loved you._

By now, Elena was dressed and ready to leave.

"I thought it would be different. I knew there was a chance that you would leave me, but I didn't think it would be over… whatever this is. I thought that we could get past this, but I guess I was wrong."

She brushed past him, and her hand was on the doorknob when Damon appeared behind her, pushing the door shut again.

_This is so difficult for the both of us; I know we tried so hard, there's just no hope for us._

"Wait! This isn't… Maybe we…" Damon huffed, frustrated by his own lack of eloquence at this extremely pivotal moment.

Elena turned and pressed her back against the door, looking him straight in the eye. They stood like that for a moment, Damon stuttering, and Elena glaring, until finally, her face softened.

"How about this," she reached up and cupped his cheek with a gloved hand, "I'll go stay with Jenna and Alaric for a few days, and we'll take some time. I'll call you later this week, and we can figure it out then?"

Damon nodded, even though the idea of the impending separation was almost too painful to bear, in spite of what his previous intentions were.

"Okay," Elena smiled. "I'll see you soon."

And with that, she was gone.

_Well it's more than a shame that we lost to this game. All my walking, talking, sleeping, breathing - nothing will ever be the same._

The next day, Stefan asked Damon where Elena had gotten to, and Damon told him to check at Jenna's. He had slept on the issue, and couldn't wait to have her back again, but was resigned to letting her have a few days to herself.

She had said that she would call in a few days.

Too bad neither he, nor Elena, had known then that she was lying.


	38. In The End Interlude IX

**Author's Note: Aren't we lucky? Five chapters in one day! Except that this one's super short. Next update within the next few days... Promise! Also, thanks for the reviews. Titanica, you're exactly right... PTSD for Damon is messing with his head.**

**The lyrics and story title are from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rate M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart.  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard and got so far.  
But in the end it doesn't even matter._

Hi! You've reached Elena! Leave a message after the beep!

"Hey Elena; It's John. We were supposed to make plans to have lunch this weekend, but I haven't heard from you… Call me back. Thanks!"

"Elena? It's Jenna. Haven't heard from you in a while… Damon said that you were supposed to come and stay at my place, but it's been over a week… I know you have fancy superpowers and everything, but I'm really worried about you. If the two of you had a fight, and you needed to get away, I understand, but I'd really like to hear from you. Just text me if you want. Okay, that's it. Bye!"

"Elena? Come on Elena, answer the phone. If you don't call me back soon, I'll get Bonnie to do a spell to find you, and then you'll have to deal with the wrath of Caroline. Just… Come on."

"It's Stefan. Damon told me what happened. Call me back."

"Hey Elena! I've been calling for a few weeks, but I guess you keep missing me. Everyone's having a hard time getting ahold of you. I just… I miss you. Call me back. Oh… yeah… it's Cole. 'K… Thanks, I… um… bye!"

"… …. …. Fuck it."


	39. Gone Forever part 1

**Author's Note: Random observation - Since February started, there are a couple hundred more hits for Make Me Wanna Die than for In The End. Which is weird, because MMWD is over. Anyways, here be a new song. Reviews with theories would be nice. :)**

**The lyrics are from the song Gone Forever by Three Days Grace. **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_Don't know what's going on; don't know what went wrong;_

Damon had been spending a lot of time doing something very dangerous. Some might be worried to hear the words 'Damon' and 'dangerous' in the same sentence; he hadn't been killing again; he hadn't been antagonizing Stefan, or Caroline, or Bonnie, or Tyler, much as he wanted to pick a fight with a werewolf; he hadn't been harassing Francis, which he had half a mind to start doing since…

No, the dangerous thing that he was doing was thinking. He had holed himself up in the boarding house, leaving rarely, rarely enough to say that, for all intents and purposes, he hadn't been leaving at all. He confined himself mostly to his bedroom, drinking and ranting to no one in particular, since no one was there.

He was confused. Over and over, he replayed his last conversation with Elena, trying to pinpoint things she said and did that could have tipped him off to the fact that she was _actually_ leaving him. He had said some things that he now regretted, but he never thought that she would actually leave. What had he done to push her away so strongly, given his attempt to retract the entire conversation?

_Feels like a hundred years I still can't believe you're gone._

It had been three weeks since Damon had pseudo-broken up with Elena. It had been three weeks since the last time they had made love. It had been three weeks since she had been in their room.

It had been three weeks since anyone had seen her.

At first, he had stayed at the boarding house, hoping that she would cut their time apart short, and come rushing back. He remembered her words as she was leaving, her assurance that she would see him soon. He remembered her hand on his face, and her smile. She would come back; of course she would come back.

After a few days, he went out to Jenna's, but no luck; she hadn't even been there. He talked to everyone, but to no avail; Elena had effectively disappeared. He had called her a few times, but it always went straight to voicemail. And he always hung up without leaving a message. There was nothing to say; there was everything to say. So he didn't say anything. They would talk when she came back. She had to come back.

He wasn't too worried though. He figured that she had finally tired of his issues and took Francis up on his offer to travel the world. In fact, she was probably off, living her life like she should, learning more and more about herself and her powers. She was probably safe, living in the shadow of Francis' protection and affection.

She would come back someday, which was fine, because they both had forever to wait.

But still, Damon couldn't believe that she could do this to him.

_So I'll stay up all night with these bloodshot eyes, while these walls surround me with the story of our life._

And so he remained at the boarding house, in his room, surrounded by her scent, which was fading with every passing moment. Sometimes, he drank so much that he imagined that she was still with him. Other times, he would see memories of times spent together, as real as if he were reliving it all.

He would nod off, and dream of her… Dreams that were surprisingly reminiscent of the dreams that he had while he was in captivity; very real and graphic dreams. And when he woke, he felt as though she was right there; he could still smell her.

_I feel so much better now that you're gone forever! I tell myself that I don't miss you at all!_

Stefan came home one afternoon to a house full of blaring music and rowdy girls. Walking into the parlour, he was struck with an overwhelming sense of déja vu. Damon was drunk and surrounded by half-naked sorority girls. He was wrapped around one of them, an arm around her waist and his mouth clamped over the blood flowing from her neck. The others were all sporting bite marks as well.

"Damon!" Stefan shouted, trying to be heard over the pounding bass of the speakers. He made his way over to the stereo and pulled the plug, eliciting a groan from the group dancing around (and on) the furniture.

It got Damon's attention though. "Stefan! How've you been buddy? Wanna sip?" He grabbed a nearby girl by the arm, and thrust her in Stefan's direction. "It's _so good_ straight from the source."

Stefan stepped back and stared hard at his brother. "What are you doing? What about Elena?"

A dark look came over Damon's face, and he walked closer to Stefan, putting both hands on his shoulders.

"What about Elena? She left, and she clearly isn't planning on coming back anytime soon. And it's fine, because we apparently broke up anyway." Stefan looked horrified, but Damon barrelled on. "This is exactly what I wanted Stef; I'm free, and I can do whatever I want!"

_I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now that you're gone forever!_

"That isn't true Damon, and you know it." Stefan was following his brother now, trying to get through to him. "What if Elena didn't just leave? You know that isn't like her; what if she's hurt or kidnapped?"

"She's a fucking superhero," Damon tossed over his shoulder, "I seriously doubt that anyone could touch her. Oh!" Damon spun suddenly on his heel, and Stefan almost bumped into him. "Maybe she gave into it; all that darkness just flowing inside. You can only resist for so long, right?"

"Damon! Stop this!" Stefan looked around, and noticed that the girls had all left, fleeing the awkward family argument, and the instinctive threat posed by the two angry vampires. "Stop lying about this and just talk to me!"

It was quiet now. The windows were open, and the curtains were rustling in the breeze. Suddenly, Damon laughed, and when he spoke, his voice was low and menacing.

"I am not lying about anything. She's decided to go, then fine. I told her that this is what I wanted. I wanted to be free; I can't keep up this charade of being human anymore. So it's good. It feels better; it _is_ better. She's gone, Stefan."


	40. Gone Forever part 2

**The lyrics are from the song Gone Forever by Three Days Grace. **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_Now things are coming clear, and I don't need you here,_

One day, Damon was getting ready to leave, when he was confronted with Caroline, looking dejected on his doorstep. Uncomfortable with the idea of a crying girl, his initial reaction was to go and get Elena.

_Oh hell!_

His next reaction was to just shove past her, let Stefan deal with her whenever _he_ came back from wherever the hell he kept disappearing to. But there was a voice in the back of his mind that seemed to be controlling him.

With a sigh, he moved to the side, holding the door open and allowing Caroline to step in.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked in his most disinterested voice.

She hiccupped before answering. "Is Elena back yet?" Damon shook his head. "Bonnie and I got into a fight. Like, a big fight. It was terrible."

From here, Damon froze. He had no idea what to do. Then, without even realizing it, he had his arms around Caroline, and was holding her as she sobbed into his shirt. He was speaking words without thinking, without being conscious of it. It was as though someone had taken over his body, showing him what to do.

_And in this world around me I'm glad you disappeared._

Then the feeling faded, and he kept on, stroking Caroline's back until she stepped back and flipped her hair over her shoulder, taking a deep breath.

"Well," she began tentatively, "That was… Thank you." Damon shrugged in response. "No, really. I know that Elena's disappearing act must suck for you; it sucks for all of us. But I appreciate you trying to make me feel better."

Damon stiffened. "Let's get something straight here, Blondie. Elena leaving doesn't 'suck' for me. We broke up, and she bolted. That's it. I'm glad she's gone… I don't need to sit here, and pretend that things are okay with her, when they aren't. I don't need to see her every day, hear her every day. I'm fine!"

And with that, he took off, leaving a stunned and tear-stained Caroline in his wake.

_So I'll stay out all night, get drunk and fuckin' fight! Until the morning comes I'll forget about our life._

"Hello?" Alaric answered the phone, sending a quizzical look Jenna's way.

"_Ric?_"

"This is he. I'm sorry; may I ask who's speaking?"

"_My name is Jeanette. Do you know Damon Salvatore?_"

"Oh for – Yes, I know him. What's wrong?"

"_Come and get him. He's causing trouble, and if you don't claim him, I will dispose of him. You have twenty four hours._"

Ten hours later, Stefan and Alaric were parked in front of the boarded up Brie's Bar. They looked around nervously until a short, brunette woman stepped silently out of the shadows.

"You made excellent time," she said in a smooth voice.

"Jeanette?" Alaric asked, and at her nod, he continued. "This is Stefan, Damon's brother. Where is he now?"

"We had him detained until a few hours ago. He's been causing quite a bit of trouble in these parts, and I would appreciate it if you could take him away before I'm forced to deal with him myself."

Stefan stepped forward. "What kind of trouble?"

"The trouble that one causes when they've been consuming alcohol steadily for almost a week. The fact that he's a vampire only makes it worse."

"In his defence, he and his girlfriend recently broke up, and she's disappeared. And before that, he –"

Jeanette cut him off. "Are you trying to excuse his behaviour by telling me that he's a vampire with issues?" Stefan's jaw dropped as a long-forgotten memory of Elena burst to the forefront of his mind, but Jeanette ignored him and continued. "I don't care. I should have staked him the moment I found him, drunk and unconscious in an alleyway last night. Why I haven't yet is beyond me, so this is your final warning: Get him out, now, or face the consequences."

_I feel so much better now that you're gone forever! I tell myself that I don't miss you at all!_

It didn't take long to find Damon. True to form, he was being manhandled out of a bar when Alaric and Stefan very literally stumbled onto him. He was bloody and bruised, and his clothes were torn and dirty. The two very large, very muscular, very unimpressed men who were hauling him out dropped him on the sidewalk and turned to walk away.

"Is that it boys?" Damon spat.

They turned around in unison, and one of them, a bald man who looked strikingly similar to Miguel, landed a kick directly to Damon's ribs. After a sickening crack, Damon reached out and grabbed the man's leg, yanking him down to his level. He lifted his left arm and punched the man in the head. Before he could do much more damage, Stefan blurred forward and plucked him off the ground.

"Hey… HEY! I was gonna…," Damon slurred.

Alaric opened the car door, and Stefan bundled his brother inside. When they were all buckled in, Alaric turned from his position in the passenger seat to glare at Damon.

"What the hell are you doing man? Have you lost your mind?"

"Maybe," Damon smirked at him.

"Damon, this needs to stop," Stefan said calmly, "You need to figure out a way to get over this. That woman, Jeanette, she was ready to end you. God knows why she didn't. Someone up there must love you."

Damon chuckled darkly. "Oh yeah… I'm feeling the love."

It was silent for a moment, and then Alaric struck Damon square in the jaw. "Do you think you're the only one who misses her? Do you see Jenna binge-drinking? Do you see Jeremy going on a killing spree?"

Damon closed his eyes and leaned back into his seat. "I don't care," he mumbled, "I don't care. I don't care. I don't care."

He repeated those words for a few minutes, until he passed out. And when Alaric looked back again, he would swear he saw tears drying on Damon's cheeks.

_I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now that you're gone forever!_

It was early afternoon when the three men arrived back in Mystic Falls. They dropped Alaric off at home, and Stefan unloaded Damon, alone, at the boarding house.

"Beautiful day," Damon said thickly, "Sun is shining, birds are singing… Worst thing in the fucking world for a hangover."

"Maybe if you weren't repressing feelings, you wouldn't be having this problem," Stefan replied as they made their way into the house.

"I'm not repressing anything. I –"

"I know; I know. You broke up with Elena. You're glad she's gone. You're free now, and you can do whatever you want." Stefan stopped walking and turned to face his brother. "But you're lying to yourself if you honestly believe that, because no one else does. You're miserable, and it sucks, but you need to get over it."

Damon didn't know what to say, so he just stood still, alone, in the entrance to his house, until finally, he just went straight to bed.


	41. Gone Forever part 3

**The lyrics are from the song Gone Forever by Three Days Grace. **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_First time you screamed at me I should have made you leave! I should have known it could be so much better! I hope you're missing me; I hope I've made you see that I'm gone forever!_

For a few nights, Damon had been blessed with dreamless sleep. In the past, he would have relished in his night time fantasy life; sometimes, he would remember happy times spent with Elena, or _happy times_ spent with Elena. But recently, those dreams had become nightmares; they tortured him, knowing that he had had her, that they could have been happy together, but he had ruined it, pushed her away into nothingness it seemed. She had disappeared, and he was alone and miserable again.

On this particular morning, as he was sleeping, his subconscious mind conjured up a familiar scene. He was at the house that he shared with his brother, when the 'younger' members of the group had gone to college. He and Elena were fighting; or, rather, he was goading her, pushing her closer and closer to the edge of her patience, and she was retaliating, alternating between yelling and throwing things at him. It was before she had confessed that she was in love with him.

"You know, this is so typical of you! People around you are happy, and you can't stand it. So instead of letting us live our lives in peace, you just stir up trouble! Why does _everyone_ have to share in _your_ misery?"

"Hey sweetheart, last time I checked, you just broke up with 'the boy'. You're miserable too, and you know it. Maybe you want to be miserable with me, hm?" Damon grinned as Elena scowled and narrowed her eyes at him. "Is that why you keep looking for me?"

Before Elena could answer, a wind swept through the room, and she was calmer.

"I'll always keep looking for you Damon. I never stopped. I'll never stop."

He took a step toward her, and she mirrored his movement.

"You left me," he murmured.

_And now it's coming clear that I don't need you here. And in this world around me I'm glad you disappeared._

Again, as Elena opened her mouth to answer, the wind swept through, but this time, the room disappeared with it. When everything settled, they were in the field again. Only now, it was just the two of them.

Elena smiled bitterly. "That's true enough I suppose. But I didn't mean to; I didn't have a choice. And I'll get back, I promise."

Hearing Elena speaking so casually about this, when it was taking Damon everything to keep himself together, brought out the rage and frustration.

"Well clearly, your promises aren't worth that much. You promised me forever; you left. And you know what? We're all doing just fine here without you; so you can just stay gone!"

A shadow fell over Elena's face, and she looked indescribably hurt.

"Damon you can't – Oh no…" She turned to look behind her at the growing light. "Not again, I don't want this. I don't want to do this. Damon, don't let this happen to me again! Help me!"

Damon looked down; the light was growing brighter and it hurt his eyes.

"NO! DAMON! DAMON NO! LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME!"

But when he looked up, she was already gone.

_I feel so much better now that you're gone forever! I tell myself that I don't miss you at all!_

Damon woke up gradually, as though he was coming up from underwater. He blinked a few times, covering his eyes when the morning sun blinded him. A flash of something crossed his mind, but it was gone before he could recognize it. He knew that he'd dreamt of something, but he couldn't remember it at all.

It was better off that way, he knew. He had probably dreamt of Elena, and the less he thought of her, the better. He would forget her, and then he would be normal again. That was how it would be; it was how it _had_ to be.

_I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now that you're gone forever!_

When he finally made his way downstairs, Jeremy Gilbert was rooting through the fridge in the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked roughly.

Jeremy pulled his head out of the fridge, and turned around. "I had to get away from the Elena Gilbert grief-fest. Between Jenna, Stefan, John and Alaric… I think I might go on a rampage soon."

Damon grinned. "Sounds like fun. We could tag team them."

It was silent for a few minutes as both vampires drank their breakfast.

"So," Damon began, "Shouldn't you be part of the grief-fest? Your sister took off; you don't miss her at all?"

Jeremy shrugged. "She's a big girl; she can take care of herself." He took another sip, and continued. "And you know what? This is so typical of her… 'Oh, Damon's mad at me… His life would be so much easier if I just leave him alone…' Did she even think about the people who love her and need her?" He slammed his glass down on the counter.

Damon simply kept on drinking in silence until Jeremy spoke again.

"Random and unrelated observation: Cole hasn't called at all. He's like, number 2 of the Elena fan club, behind Matt. Weird that he's the only one who's getting over it."

_And now you're gone forever! And now you're gone forever!_

The conversation between Damon and Jeremy laid the groundwork for a tentative friendship, based on their frustration with Elena's actions. And so, instead of being forced to evaluate their feelings regarding Elena's departure, they fed off each other, sucking one another into a cycle of anger and irritation that neither of them wanted to crawl out of.

And still, Elena was gone.


	42. In The End Interlude X

**Author's Note: Thanks to Zoraya Windwalker for your continuing reviews! Shout out: Her story "Expect the Unexpected" is really great! Check it out!**

**The lyrics and story title are from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rate M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_I had to fall to lose it all,  
But in the end it doesn't even matter._

The full moon beamed down on the darkened road in front of John Gilbert's car. He was glad for it. He had faced vampires, and angry-Jenna and her at times angry sister Miranda, but the drive out to the Salvatore boarding house was creepy at the best of times. The sun would rise soon; he hadn't been able to sleep, concerned as he was for Elena. _And_, spoke a voice in his head that sounded like his doctor brother Grayson, _it was a full moon last night; everyone acts a little weird on those nights_.

John turned his car and drove through the woods surrounding the boarding house. His goal was to try and have a decent conversation with Damon, and failing that, he could at least hope to be able to vent some of his frustration onto the vampire. Maybe if he got lucky, Damon would kill him tonight, before the cancer had a chance.

Since he had found out about his illness, John's main concern had been about the time that he wasted where Elena was concerned. And now that she had disappeared, the loss was even sharper. Over the past few weeks, he had spent a lot of time with Jenna, Stefan, Alaric and Jeremy, moping around and fretting over Elena. His nephew had finally had enough, and avoided the rest of them like the plague, and with good reason.

Jenna, Stefan and Alaric spent a great deal of time reminiscing about Elena, which always made John feel acutely out of place. He had never held a place in her life until recently, and even that was cut short. After giving it a great deal of thought, John decided that Damon might be the one person (_thing_) who could understand him. The relationship between his daughter and the elder Salvatore was common knowledge; he had hated her, been indifferent toward her for months; she had held that revulsion for even longer. If anyone could understand how it felt to have wasted time with Elena, Damon could.

John's thoughts were abruptly interrupted when he spotted something on the side of the road. He pulled the car over smoothly, got out, and approached the pile cautiously. When he finally caught sight of what it was, all of the air was wrenched from his lungs, and he froze. He wasn't like that for long, though. Almost immediately, the sound of an engine backfiring startled John, and he spun around, searching for the source of the noise. From way off in the dim sunrise, but rapidly approaching, he spotted a car belonging to one Matt Donovan.

John watched Matt drive closer and closer until the young man jerked the car to a stop and leapt from the vehicle.

"Mr Gilbert… I, uh… I know how this must look to you, but…."

"I know about vampires Matt."

This seemed to have caught Matt off guard, but only for a moment. "Well, do you know about werewolves?" Faced with John's bewildered look, he pressed on. "I was supposed to go pick up Ty at his cage this morning, but he got out sometime during the night. I was just on my way to get –"

"Matt, look closer. Who's that with Tyler?"

Matt stepped forward and noticed another body underneath the naked and unconscious form of his best friend. A body with olive skin, and long dark hair.

"Oh my God! That's…"


	43. Haunted part 1

**Author's Note: Why yes, Damon is more unpredictable than a rubber ball. I agree entirely.**

**The lyrics are from the song Haunted by Kelly Clarkson. And as with the Jonas Brothers chapters, don't judge me :P **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_Louder, louder, the voices in my head; whispers taunting, all the things you said._

Damon's bed creaked as he turned over yet again. He was trying to escape the voice that kept up a steady stream of words running through his mind.

_Damon. Damon? _Damon_. DAMON!_

And then, the voice took on a new set of words.

_Alright Damon, am I allowed to talk to you now? Or should I let you go wash the blood off first?...  
I need the truth Damon. Are you still in love with me?...  
'Rip some kid's head off?' God, Damon, I love y-…  
Come on, what else am I supposed to do when I'm stuck in bed like this?...  
I would die for you, if it meant being with you. I would give up everything for you, because I know that you'd do that for me…  
I thought for sure I would die, and I just remember thinking, 'God, I hope Damon doesn't find the body!'…  
DAMON! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!_

His mind became foggy, and he was slowly regaining consciousness.

"DAMON! WAKE UP! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED AND HELP US!"

_Faster the days go by and I'm still stuck in this moment of wanting you here._

Damon's eyes opened and he blinked slowly, and then turned his head to look out the window. For a brief moment, he was disappointed that he was still here, still alive. Every night, he dreamt of Elena; and every morning, he woke, frustrated with the fact that she was torn from him, again and again, and there was nothing he could do about it. And it left a bad taste for the entire day.

The period in the morning when Damon felt this particular hopelessness was getting shorter, however, and, after a few breaths, he sat up, listening to the rustling from downstairs. He frowned, trying to place the voice that had woken him, but, finding it impossible, he got up, threw on a pair of sweatpants, and headed downstairs.

"I need to kill one of these idiots; it'll stop them coming by and assuming that I'm –" Damon's mumbling was cut off when he entered the parlour, and all the air was sucked from the room.

There, being deposited on the couch by Matt Donovan and John Gilbert, was Elena.

_Time in the blink of an eye; you held my hand, you held me tight._

For a moment, Damon simply stood, shocked, up against the wall. Then, he heard the creak of a floorboard behind him, and the scent of Tyler Lockwood wafted through the room.

"I found her," the werewolf croaked, "I don't really remember anything from the transformations, but I know that much. I dragged her out to the road, and then I started the change back."

Matt and John looked over as Tyler was saying this, and Damon walked forward until he was standing over Elena, expressionless.

"Damon?" John was standing next to him, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder, but Damon sank to his knees first.

"Elena?" He frowned, touching her face lightly. In an instant, every moment, every word, every dream that Damon had ever experienced with or about Elena came rushing to him, and he gasped, reaching forward and clutching her limp and frozen hand.

_Now you're gone and I'm still crying; shocked, broken, I'm dying inside._

Hours later, after Damon tried to throttle John, wildly accused to Tyler of biting Elena, and had physically thrown Matt out of his house, Stefan finally got home.

"Stefan…" Damon's voice sounded strained as it warbled out of the parlour.

When Stefan entered the room, he saw his brother sitting on the floor, next to the couch, both hands wrapped around…

"Is that Elena?" Damon nodded, his back still to the other vampire. "Where did you find her? Is she okay?"

"Tyler Lockwood stumbled across her during the night and got her as far as the road. John was driving by and saw them. He and Matt brought her here." Damon's voice was low and cracked, like it was taking everything he had to keep from breaking down.

"But, is she…" Stefan prodded, stepping forward and crouching next to Damon. "Is she okay?"

"No." And this time, Damon's voice did crack. "There's no vervain, or stake, or bullets, or bite mark. She's perfectly fine, but she just won't wake up." He took a rattling breath and hung his head.

Stefan was shocked by the demonstration from his brother, whose shoulders were now shaking with quiet sobs.

"How long do you think she's been like this?"

Damon weakly turned his head to face Stefan, and his eyes were bloodshot, his face pale. "She's wearing the same clothes as the last time I saw her, right down to the… anyway…"

"Come on," Stefan said, rising after a long moment of silence, "Let's get her up to a bedroom."

As he reached to lift his unconscious ex-girlfriend, Damon shoved him aside, lying protectively over the body.

"Don't! Just, don't… Leave her here, we'll move her… We'll move her…" The sentence was never finished; Damon stared at Elena, repeating the words over and over, as Stefan looked on, shocked and confused by the display.

_Where are you? I need you! Don't leave me here on my own!  
Speak to me! Be near me! I can't survive unless I know you're with me!_

When the sun had set, and Damon was alone again, he spoke, his voice raspy.

"Elena, please wake up. I need," he felt something rush through the room, but in the next second, it was gone, and he continued, "You have to wake up! Talk to me, please! I'm sorry I didn't look for you; I'm sorry I tried to break up with you, but you need to talk to me. Say something, anything. Tell me you're in love with Stefan, or that you're leaving to travel with Francis… Anything! Just say it!"

He lay with his head on her chest, throughout the night and into the morning, desperately listening for the sound of her voice.


	44. Haunted part 2

_Shadows linger only to my eye; I see you, I feel you, don't leave my side._

After two days, Damon finally allowed Stefan to move Elena from the couch to a spare room upstairs. He had initially insisted that she be put in their bed, but Stefan gave him a look, and Damon backed down.

Caroline and Bonnie visited every day. After the shock subsided, they ended up helping Stefan to deal with Damon; Caroline taunted him until he finally went to eat or shower, and Bonnie tried spell after spell to attempt to communicate with Elena, or at least find out where she was, since she clearly wasn't in her body anymore.

On one particularly gruelling occasion, Bonnie was literally thrown across the room as she prodded a little too far into Elena's brain. From then on, something was blocking her from doing any spells involving Elena, and so her magic was rendered useless.

After a couple of weeks of guarding Elena, Damon finally felt the effect on his sanity. He saw her everywhere, and it wasn't long before he started talking to the visions, as though they really were there. Stefan expressed his concern once, but Damon ignored him, as per usual. Jeremy tried to bring it up as well, and at least got an answer, although it did nothing to alleviate anyone's worries.

"Having her here, even if she isn't real, is better than nothing. It's all I have left to hold on to Jeremy. Can't everyone at least leave me that?"

_It's not fair, just when I found my world they took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart._

In contrast to Damon, who was there all the time to monitor Elena's condition, Jeremy spent all of his time in a chair outside of the room, to monitor Damon's condition. He felt a little awkward, sometimes, listening to the mad ravings of the half-crazed vampire, but he kept on, compelled by a force beyond his understanding, convinced that it was what Elena would want him to do.

"You know, Elena; we just have the shittiest timing. Did you notice that too? I mean first there was Stefan, then Katherine, then you being crazy and slutty and – Don't deny it; you know it's true!

"Anyways, even after we got together, we didn't even get past the adjustment period before you died. We were finally good, and Nicolai stole _us_; he took your life, and took me away, and that was supposed to be our time, right?

"And when we were back, you were so different. You were so much harder and compartmentalized. I was always so scared, when you were human, that you would become like Katherine. And even though you weren't, you were so close that it scared me so much…

"But I get it now; I get _you_ now. So you have to come back. I need," Damon broke off, and the air tasted a little strange to Jeremy. But then it was gone, and Damon continued, "I need to know that you're okay. Just, tell me that you're okay."

_I miss you, you hurt me, you left with a smile. Mistaken, your sadness was hiding inside._

"Since you left, I've been so terrible; you would have hated me again, if you'd seen it. And I told everyone that I was glad that you were gone, but you know, right? You know that I was lying.

"But, you know what?" Damon's voice changed a little, and he was getting angry again. "You hurt me! And I'll never say that to anyone, because I promised myself that I would never let that happen again, but it did! You smiled at me, and you said that you would see me soon, but you lied! You disappeared; you left me! How could you do it? How could you expect me to forget it?"

"I thought that you were covering it up, that I had hurt you, but you were hiding it. But that wasn't true, was it? You were just glad that I wasn't dragging you down anymore, right?" Jeremy listened closer when Damon was silent, and he heard the sounds of someone stomping about the room. "Well, then, you got your wish! You've somehow managed to get somewhere where no one can find you! So congratulations!"

_Now all that's left are the pieces to find the mystery you kept, the soul behind a guise._

With a thud, Jeremy heard Damon hit the floor, probably kneeling next to Elena's bed.

"So where did you go, huh? Because you're not in there, and you're not out here. What the hell happened to you? Was this something that you were planning all along? Were you just stringing me along until you could find a way out?" His voice softened as he continued, "Or were you taken away from me? I'll find you, if that's the case, but you need to tell me! You need to tell me!"

_Where are you? I need you! Don't leave me here on my own!  
Speak to me! Be near me! I can't survive unless I know you're with me!_

After a few hours, Damon finally passed out, and Jeremy snuck in, collecting a few empty whiskey bottles and placing them near the door. Then, he sat in the chair next to his sister's bed, stepping around Damon's prone body, and grabbed her hand.

"Elena, do you see how crazy you've made him? And he isn't lying either; he kept taking off, and going on these rampages in other cities. I thought Ric was gonna stake him himself if he got hauled out of bed again to go pick him up with Stefan.

"And everyone's hurting, Elena. I mean, it's gotten to the point where _I'm_ the one babysitting Damon. What the hell, right? Jenna and Alaric are clinging to each other, and John's just lost. Tyler's feeling pretty pleased with himself since he's the one who found you, but Matt's taking it hard. Bonnie and Caroline have sort of gone into hyper efficiency mode, and Stefan's just shut up in his room. And Damon… Well, you can see what's going on with Damon.

"So, if nothing else, you need to come back, just to fix everyone. Because that's what you do, you fix. And that's what we need."


	45. Haunted part 3

**The lyrics are from the song Haunted by Kelly Clarkson. **

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_Why did you go? All these questions run through my mind._

It was a full month after Elena's body was found when Jeremy finally put his foot down.

"Guys," he exclaimed, causing Stefan and Damon to jump in their seats in Elena's room, "This isn't healthy. You know that this isn't what she wants. You guys have to go and do something; you can't just stay here with a corpse!"

Faster than anyone could see, Damon had leapt from his seat and barrelled into Jeremy, knocking him over and pummelling him until Stefan pulled him off.

"She isn't a corpse, Jeremy," Stefan said, the pain evident in his voice.

"Well she isn't Elena either," the younger retorted. "Just, get out of here, or move her. There's a little guest house down the road, right? Put her there until we can figure out what's wrong with her. But keeping her here, like this, it isn't fair to anyone. Not to her."

"So what?" Damon growled. "We gonna throw her into a tomb, and leave her there to rot? Your own sister?"

"No," Jeremy responded slowly, "We'll put her somewhere safe until we can figure out where she is, and why. Bonnie said that she isn't in there, so that's a start. It's the same as when we were looking for you, Damon. And if we'd had your body kicking around, Elena would have been completely useless and nothing would have gotten accomplished."

_I wish I couldn't feel at all! Let me be numb! I'm starting to fall!_

The room was quiet, and Jeremy took a few steps toward Damon before speaking again. "It's killing me that she isn't here, but if there's one thing that I learned from her, it's that we have to power through to fix it. And that's what we'll do."

Damon stared at the floor, and Jeremy watched him. After a few moments, Stefan shuffled out of the room, presumably to call everyone and relay Jeremy's idea.

"How do you deal with it?" Damon whispered, quieter than the human ear could have detected.

"Deal with what?"

"You said that it's killing you. How are you still living, so to speak, if you feel that way?"

Jeremy sighed. "I have practice. I felt like that after my parents died. And I've never shut off my feelings, so I don't know that difference; I don't know how not to feel like this."

And for the first time in a month, Damon's eyes were clear as they met Jeremy's.

_Where are you? I need you! Don't leave me here on my own!  
Speak to me! Be near me! I can't survive unless I know you're with me!_

A few hours later, the three vampires had spruced up the guest house, and Damon was alone there with Elena's body. Jeremy had given him a warning glance as he headed out, but Damon alleviated his worries.

"I'll just be a minute; then we can get started on the research."

He sat in silence, listening to the breeze rustling the trees outside. Then he got up, clapped his hands together, and let out a long breath.

"I'll do this for you Elena; I'll find you, just like you found me." He leaned over and gently pressed his lips to her cool forehead. "I need you to come back Elena; I need _you_."

He pulled back, and the blanket on Elena's bed jolted him with static electricity. Shaking his hand, he left the room, glancing once more over his shoulder, before shutting the door.

_Where are you? Where are you? You were smiling…  
_

When Damon got back to his house, Alaric was just pulling up with John of all people; Bonnie and Caroline never really left very often, so it was no surprise that they were already dragging out some books; Stefan and Jeremy were leaning toward a computer monitor and Tyler…

"Tyler?" Damon practically growled.

Jeremy sat up and watched to two with concern.

"He's here to help, Damon. He's the one who found Elena's body in the first place; maybe he'll make himself useful?"

And so, as the group settled in to do some research, Damon suddenly felt motivated, spurred on by the memory of Elena's smile as she left their room for the last time.


	46. In The End Interlude XI

**Author's Note: Y'all ready for this? Short weird chapter that will inspire more questions than it answers, but that's the way it goes. Also, I've figured out those line-division things (Yeah, I'm a little dim...)**

**Funny story: I'm a full-time basketball coach, and I was recently at a tournament with my older girls. Every time my BlackBerry beeped for fanfiction reasons, I'd read the email and smile. Apparently, they all thought that I had a secret boyfriend. "Luckily" my sister is on the team, and told them "No, that's just her fanfiction face." So now they call me on it. Awesome.**

**The lyrics and story title are from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rate M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go,  
For all this there's only one thing you should know;_

* * *

"I need you to come back Elena; I need _you_."

* * *

"Elena Gilbert."

As soon as she was beckoned, she felt her body, or what she was referring to as her body, vanish and reappear in front of The Voice. Which, to be fair, was a strange notion, being in front of a non-corporeal, omnipresent _thing_. But in the past few months, she had experienced stranger things, had caused stranger things, so she let it go.

And apparently, she had lost the ability to maintain a train of thought… Go figure.

"It's done," she answered to The Voice, grinning in a self-satisfied way, "I've fulfilled all of your requirements, and Damon has completed his part." She took a step forward, or, more accurately, drifted in the general direction of The Voice. "I am finished here. That was the agreement. You must release me."

The Voice chuckled. "You were never a prisoner, Elena Gilbert. You were given a great opportunity, which you have now relinquished. But I will keep my word, and send you back to where you came from. I appreciate the work that you have done for us, although it was accomplished grudgingly."

Elena nodded. "And I appreciate your understanding, and the opportunity. Although I would have appreciated a choice even more."

There was a sort of silence, although silence was never absolute where Elena was. There was always a buzzing; the sound of billions of voices talking and thinking and begging and pleading. But she had learned to tune that out, just as she had learned to filter all the information floating about her mind.

The Voice spoke to Elena now, for the last time.

"It is done. Farewell."

And with a crack and a cry and a shot of pain down her spine, Elena was back.


	47. The Truth About Heaven part 1

****

**Author's Note: I'm literally 3/4 done the last part of this song. And I can go two ways... It winds up the same, but I'm not sure which little side-line to feature. So... "Tear You Apart"-esque Elena/Damon... Or badass Elena and Francis? I can't post again until you guys let me know what you want to see. So...**

Also, this song inspired most of this sequel. Just sayin'...

The lyrics are from the song The Truth About Heaven by Armor For Sleep.

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_

* * *

_

Walk past my grave in the dark tonight. Saw the stone that I know you left for me;

Elena's perception of time was a little skewed, since she had spent a great while, not only away from her body, but also away from this plane of existence. That being said, she knew that she had lain completely still for a long time after she regained consciousness. It was an adjustment, to say the least, to go from being formless to being tethered to her physical self again.

When she opened her eyes, even though it was dark, her senses were bombarded with stimuli. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. She spent another long while trying to force her vocal chords to work again. When she found that she was able to make some sort of noise, a raspy, high pitched sort of hum, the small victory propelled her onward, and she sat up slowly.

Eventually, she got out of the bed, and stumbled about the strange house with wide eyes. She knew where she was, and she knew where she had to go, but she also knew that she couldn't rush.

Then, she smelled Damon and her heart leapt.

_To answer your question I just had to leave, I just had to leave;_

She slowly, painfully, made her way out of the house, and into the forest. She _knew_ where the main house was, and she didn't take the road. Her muscles had atrophied to a certain degree, and although her reinsertion into her body had jolted the stiff tissues into action, her movements were still extremely restricted. If anyone saw her limping up the road, she didn't know what she would do.

As she approached the main house, her ear twitched, and her mind registered familiar voices, although she was having trouble recognizing the words.

_Jeremy!_ her mind shouted, and she tried to move faster, falling against a tree in the process. _Alaric! John … Tyler?_

She heard the sound of car doors slamming, and the engine roar to life, and then they were gone. A few seconds, or minutes, or hours, or eons, later, she could see part of the driveway through the trees, just as Bonnie and Caroline emerged.

"… That they'll even be able to find anything in the town records. This is a supernatural issue; not a Founders' one." It was Caroline.

"Well, that's why we're going to get my Gram's stuff." Bonnie huffed. "I'm really glad that we have something to go on, but I'm just so tired…" She stopped speaking as Caroline pulled her into a tight embrace.

After a few moments, the blonde vampire stiffened and looked around.

"Did the guys bring Elena through here to the house?" Bonnie nodded. "Hm… That was weird. I haven't smelled her in a long time; it's throwing me off."

They moved together and got into Caroline's car, driving away without hesitation.

And throughout all of this, still, Elena walked on.

_But that's not why I'm here… I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long;_

After another long while, she finally made it to the front door, and slipped in. She heard people moving upstairs, voices arguing. She aimed for the stairs, but was distracted at the kitchen. After a moment of hesitation, she turned into the room, falling against the refrigerator and throwing her weight back, tugging on the door handle. It opened, revealing a mass of blood bags. Weakly, Elena grabbed one and bit into it, gulping it down her burning throat, and sighing with satisfaction once she was done.

She reached for another, but heard the people moving down the upstairs hall, and the voices drifted down the stairs.

"Oh, leave him alone; he hasn't done anything to hurt you or Elena. He found her for Christ's sake."

_Stefan!_

"He's a werewolf, Stef. We aren't supposed to be working with him; it's unnatural."

_Damon!_ Tears blurred Elena's vision and she stepped back, walking quicker toward the stairs, following the voices as they faded down the hall.

The blood had strengthened and loosened her muscles, although it was still slow going, and she wobbled as she took the stairs, falling against the wall and the railing, looking much like a bumper car operated by a six year old.

_I wanna find you so bad and let you know I'm miserable up here without you._

Once at the top of the stairs, she leaned against the wall, and pulled herself onward. Damon and Stefan were just down the hall; she had to get to them. She accelerated, her muscles burning, her eyes streaming, her lungs aching with unnecessary breaths.

She got to the door to her bedroom, _our bedroom_, and was stopped short by the doorknob.

"We should find something pretty soon, right? Alaric and Jeremy are research beasts." Damon's voice was hopeful, a tone that he didn't take very often.

Elena pawed at the doorknob, frustrated with her lack of progress, and her inability to force her fingers to grasp the brass in her palm. Finally, she was able to wrap both of her hands around it, and she tilted awkwardly, using all her weight to turn the knob. When she heard the click, she fell lightly against the door, and it drifted open quietly.

Damon's back was facing her, and Stefan was looking through the bookcase on the wall.

"I think Bonnie will have better luck than anyone. Caroline's right, it's a magical thing." He sighed, and turned back to face his brother.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he focused over Damon's shoulder, meeting Elena's watering eyes as she clutched the door for dear life.

"Oh my… Damon!"

Damon spun around on his heel, and took a step back as he saw Elena. The room was silent; the brothers frozen by shock.

Elena tried to smile, but her muscles wouldn't obey her, so she opened her mouth, and forced her vocal chords into action, looking at both Salvatore's as she spoke.

"I love you."


	48. The Truth About Heaven part 2

**Author's Note: Rewrote most of this about 10 minutes ago... Ugh!**

**The lyrics are from the song The Truth About Heaven by Armor For Sleep.**

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

**

* * *

**

_Fought my way back in the dark tonight,_

After Elena finished speaking in a raspy voice, she took a wobbly step forward. Her face was still expressionless, and neither Salvatore had said anything until she straightened up.

"Uh… Who was that for?" Damon asked.

She blinked, and then focused on one brother.

"Stefan," Damon frowned when Elena spoke, but his mouth was frozen in an 'O'. In contrast, Stefan's eyebrows had practically disappeared into his hairline, and his lips were pressed together in a thin line. "I love you. That's what you needed to hear when you were grieving, when you hid from everyone and you crept to sit outside of the tomb and cry."

Damon snorted, and the other two turned to look at him. "Damon," Elena croaked, "I'm in love with you. That's what you needed to hear when you picked fights that you didn't want to win, when you begged to be beaten until you couldn't remember me anymore."

To his credit, Damon at least had the decency to look abashed. Then Elena's body was wracked with coughs, and the two others rushed forward, ready to catch her if she fell.

"Alright," Damon began, licking his lips nervously when Elena finally righted herself, "Stefan, you go get her some blood, and I'll have sex with her."

"Uh… I don't think that's a very good plan," Stefan answered, but his lips had quirked up into a smile.

Elena reached out and grabbed Damon's arm for support as she tried to step further from the door.

"I had one blood bag when I first entered the house. If I had some more it should sustain me until I've answered as many of your questions as I can." She met Damon's eyes, and there was laughter in her gaze, even though she couldn't translate the amusement to her face. "Although I thank you for your offer."

Stefan nodded, and made for the door. "Back in a flash."

_Couldn't wake up not right next to you,_

As Stefan went to fetch blood, Damon led Elena to the bed. Once she was settled, he tried to take a few steps back, but she held his arm tightly, and tugged him down next to her.

He was still unsure of exactly where they stood, but all doubts were erased when she pulled his arm around her, and nuzzled into his shoulder.

"I told you that I would see you."

Damon kissed her forehead. "As I recall, you said that you would see me soon. You've been gone for over two months." He could feel Elena nod against his shoulder. "Where did you go?"

She inhaled, and Stefan re-entered the room. After she downed two bags, she looked up to see both Damon and Stefan staring at her expectantly.

"I was –" She opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come out. She tried again, but to no avail. She took a breath, and cocked her head to the side. "I am not able to talk about it yet. When the adjustment period is over, and my body has returned to normal, there should be no limitations, from what I understand."

"You're speaking very strangely Elena," Stefan mentioned.

"That is part of the adjustment period. My mind needs to be retrained to filter the information as I receive it. My vocabulary should return to normal as the effects wear off."

It was silent for a moment. Then both Salvatore's spoke at once.

"Effects of what?"

_I traded forever to just hear you say the sound of my name,_

"Evidently, I cannot reveal my entire experience since I disappeared, but I will give as much information as I can. I was taken, after I left the boarding house. I had no choice, although they did make excellent arguments."

After a beat, Damon glanced from Elena to Stefan and back again.

"And you just… came back?"

Elena nodded. "From the start, I demanded to be released. They tested me; put me through gruelling examinations to ensure that this was what I wanted. But the final step was not in my control; they decided that Damon had to say, out loud, that he needed me to come back." She looked at Damon, and finally forced her lips into a sort of strained smile. "So I did what I needed to do, and I waited for you to save me. I knew that you would save me, Damon."

Damon waited a moment, basking in the feeling of joy that rushed through him at Elena's revelation. Then, he leaned over, and clutched her to his chest as though he was afraid that he would lose her again.

"They will not come for me again; they assured me of that," Elena said, as though she could read his thoughts.

When Damon loosened his hold on her, she fell back into the pillows, exhausted. Stefan cleared his throat.

"You look tired. I guess I'll leave you two alone to rest. I'll go call the others and tell them to call off the mission." Elena opened her mouth to say something else, but he cut her off. "Don't worry; I'll make sure that they give you the night to get settled before they come to bombard you with… everything."

Elena reached out a hand, and Stefan moved around the bed, crawling onto the mattress to give her an awkward hug.

Before he could pull back, Elena whispered in his ear, "Thank you for taking care of him," and kissed him on the cheek. He left the room and turned off the light, looking back to see Damon wrap his arms around her again as she drifted off to sleep.

_But that's not why I'm here… I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long,_

A few hours later, the house was silent and almost empty. Jeremy, John and Alaric had gone back to stay at the Gilbert house, while Caroline and Bonnie were staying with Bonnie's dad. Stefan and Tyler were staying at the Lockwood home. Stefan had explained to everyone that Elena was back, and that they needed to quell their curiosity and concern for one evening to let her settle. He was also adamant that everyone stay away from the boarding house for the night, since she seemed to be particularly sensitive to lights and noise.

When Damon woke up in the night, it was to an empty bed. Within a second, he experienced his now customary disappointment with his continued existence, until he remembered that Elena was back. Then, he panicked, since he couldn't see her anywhere in the room. Softly, he got out of the bed, and pushed open the door to the bathroom, where Elena was standing in the dim lighting, staring at her reflection. Damon walked over and leaned against the counter.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

She continued to glare at the mirror, as though it had offended her in some way. "I am frustrated. I am attempting to force my body to return to normal, but it is not working." She huffed, and then turned to face him. "My reflexes are painfully slow, even by human standards. Although the dexterity in my limbs is coming along nicely." She reached out and tapped her fingertips down the side of Damon's face. "But what is most exasperating is my face." She turned back to the mirror again.

Damon smirked. "But I like your face."

Elena's nose twitched, and her lips tightened. "Thank you. I want to smile at you, but I can't seem to do it." Her eyes filled with tears, and she leaned closer to the glass. "I fear that I may be stuck like this, in spite of what they told me. And this frustration is unbearable, and I cannot express it naturally!" Suddenly, she slammed her fist down on the counter. "And I cannot express myself naturally! I am relying on language and its limited capability to express my thoughts, rather than allowing my body to do what it needs to do!"

Before she could get herself more worked up, Damon grabbed her fist and threaded his fingers through hers.

"What can I do?" he asked quietly.

"I wouldn't ask it of you. It is my cross to bear, so to speak."

Damon cupped her chin with his free hand, and turned her face toward him. Then he kissed her lightly on her lips, and said, "Anything."

Elena leaned into him, her forehead resting against his, and she sighed contentedly.

"There is something that I may ask you to do, but it will not be tonight. For now," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Can we return to bed?"

_I wanna find you so bad and let you know I'm miserable up here without you._

Once she was tucked in again, and Damon was lying on his side next to her, Elena spoke.

"Can you do something relatively innocent for me?"

Damon chuckled. "There are a lot of things that I want to do for you, and none of them are innocent."

Elena took that as a yes, and turned her head to meet his eyes.

"Could you touch me, please? I –" she swallowed the rest of her sentence, but continued, "couldn't miss you properly, because of where I was. I did miss waking up with you, and holding your hand, and when you kiss the skin right behind my ear. Can you do that for me? Please?"

Without a word, Damon rolled over top of Elena, pressing a hand underneath her back, between her shirt and her skin. He leaned on his forearm, and lightly ran a finger from her forehead to her lips. He leaned in and kissed each of her eyelids, and she kept her eyes closed. Then, he pressed his free hand to her collarbone and leaned in closer, kissing the skin behind her ear, and nipping lightly at her earlobe. As he made his way down her neck, not kissing, just feeling, he suddenly stopped. He kissed her shoulder, and chuckled.

"Are you purring?"

"My vocal chords are vibrating, yes. Please Damon, continue."

He kept his lips on her shoulder, and moved his free hand down her arm, lacing their fingers together for a moment, before coming back up, and then pressing down the side of her body. When he got to the edge of the boxer shorts that she was wearing, he slid his hand under her tank top to stroke across her belly. Then he kissed his way down, and pressed his lips to her hipbone.

To his surprise, a sudden burst of heat shot through him. He wasn't surprised that it happened; he was surprised that he hadn't noticed it missing earlier.

"Elena, what's up with the heat thing?" he said into her hip.

Elena arched up a little. "I have learned to control it."

"Oh. Is it hard?"

Inexplicably, she moved her leg, rubbing it against Damon's own thigh. "I don't know. Is it?"

Damon frowned and looked up at her, confused. She sighed.

"Jokes are much easier when one has control of their tone and facial expressions. I apologize."

For a moment, Damon was frozen. Then he blinked, and burst out laughing, crawling back up Elena's body to kiss her soundly on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered.

And as he continued his ministrations, only lightly touching her for hours, it became his chorus. And he fell asleep with those words on his lips.


	49. The Truth About Heaven part 3

**Author's Note: Eff it; it'll never be perfect. This is the best I could do with it. We're winding down now... Two more songs!**

**The lyrics are from the song The Truth About Heaven by Armor For Sleep.**

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

* * *

_Don't believe that it's better when you leave everything behind; don't believe that the weather is perfect the day that you die; don't believe that the weather is perfect the day that you die._

In the morning, Damon woke up early. And he woke up happy, which was new. He rolled over, and watched Elena for a little while. As she slowly woke up, he started placing gentle kisses along her shoulder and arm. She lay still for almost half an hour before she finally opened her eyes. Then, she looked over at Damon, and stared at him for twenty minutes. In that time, he watched as she moved every inch of her body, wincing when it was stiff, and quirking her lips when she felt her muscles loosen.

"Face is coming along," Damon murmured into her shoulder.

She nodded in response. "May I take a bath before everyone arrives?" Her voice was very quiet, and if Damon had been human, he wouldn't even have heard her.

He got up to fill the tub, and once Elena was settled in it, he ran down to grab her a few blood bags. Within half an hour, Elena was fed and dressed, seated on the bed with Damon towel drying her hair.

"When I return to normal, will you continue to act like this?" Elena whispered, her eyes closed and her head tilted back.

Damon smirked. "Only if you ask _really_ nice."

_I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long;_

It was almost noon, and the three vampires were sitting in the parlour; Elena curled up next to Damon, with Stefan on her other side, a notebook in his hands.

"And I'll need to speak with Francis. We have some business to discuss." Her voice sounded darker, like she was upset about something. Stefan just nodded, and added that to her list of things to do.

"Yes, and –" Elena was cut off when the door opened, and a crowd of people burst down the hall and into the room.

It was rather a funny sight to see: Caroline leading the group, and stopping at the doorway, causing Bonnie, Matt, Tyler and Jeremy to run into each other behind her. Caroline's jaw dropped, and for once in her life, she was completely speechless. Bonnie let out a shriek and tried to get to Elena, but Stefan stepped off the couch and stopped her. Matt was smiling and Tyler just followed his best friend. Jeremy stayed outside the room, leaning against the doorframe, and staring at Elena, as though he couldn't really believe that she was there.

There was a moment when everything was quiet. Then, everyone started speaking all at once. Elena, whose ears were still sensitive, looked pleadingly at Damon, who softly asked everyone to "Please, shut the hell up! All of you!"

In a heartbeat, everyone's mouths clamped shut, and they tiptoed to each find a seat, shoving to try and get closest to Elena. They very closely resembled a kindergarten class seated in front of their teacher. In the end, they wound up in a semi-circle on the floor at Elena's feet.

It was very quiet as Elena looked around at everyone, and everyone looked back at her. Except for Damon, who was glaring threateningly at all of Elena's friends.

"I appreciate the concern, but I assure you, I'll be fine," Elena whispered, and Damon nodded. To everyone else, she said simply, "Hello."

All of the tension in the room dissipated, and Caroline and Jeremy giggled nervously. Then, Tyler spoke up.

"I found you!"

Matt elbowed him, and Elena smiled.

"Yes, you did, and I thank you for that."

"Sowherewereyou?" Caroline blurted.

_I wanna find you so bad and let you know I'm miserable up here without you.  
_

Before Elena could say anything, the front door opened and shut again, and they heard someone running down the hall. In an instant, Jenna's red face appeared in the doorway of the parlour, and without preamble, she threw herself into the room, tackling Elena into a rough hug, both of them falling back into the couch.

Damon made a move to pluck Jenna up, but Elena merely shook her head, wrapping her arms around her aunt, and burying her face into her hair.

Quieter than anyone else (or, at least, Matt and Bonnie) could hear, Elena whispered in Jenna's ear, "How long?"

Jenna sat back quickly, her hand moving reflexively over her stomach, and secret smile appearing on her lips. Before anything more could be said, however, John and Alaric entered the room, and Jenna's eyes widened and she winked, a message to Elena not to say anything yet.

Elena stood stiffly, and accepted a warm hug from Alaric. When she pulled back, John stepped forward awkwardly. After a brief hesitation, Elena stepped forward and pulled him into her embrace. He let out a long breath, and clutched her tightly.

When they broke apart, Elena dropped into the couch behind her, much to everyone's concern. Damon went back to glaring menacingly at everyone else in the room, and had wrapped an arm protectively around Elena's shoulders.

"I cannot say where I was," Elena said suddenly, her voice quiet and even, still without any sort of emotion. "I cannot say what I was doing. I can say that it was never my choice to leave, and that I was forced to work for the opportunity to be released. And," she dropped her head onto Damon's shoulder, "It was Damon who finally secured my release."

Jeremy reached forward and punched Damon lightly on the knee, and Damon slapped him upside the head, murmuring, "If you say 'I told you so…"

"No offense Elena," Caroline began, ignoring Matt, Tyler and Bonnie's collective groan, "But, the whole 'not moving your face' thing is the little creepy."

Elena nodded. "I understand. I agree entirely."

When no other explanation seemed forthcoming, Jeremy cleared his throat.

"So, when will you be back to normal?"

Elena thought for a moment. "I will be adjusting physically for a number of days, before my mind will be released."

Everyone was still looking at her expectantly, waiting to hear more, and not understanding that, much as Elena wanted to share, she _couldn't_. So, she stood, placing a hand on Damon's shoulder for stability.

"I understand that you all need to be around me at the moment. Unfortunately, I am still recovering, and am very tired. It may be preferable to meet with you all separately over the coming days, if that is acceptable to you."

Everyone nodded, though they were clearly disappointed. Except for Caroline, who breathed, "Creepy!" under her breath.

_I came down here to tell you it rains in heaven all day long; _

After Elena had excused herself, Damon tried to be surly. He really, truly did. But everyone, _everyone_, saw through it, and there was much rejoicing. Even Jenna couldn't contain her excitement, and launched herself into Damon's arms, hugging him tightly and whispering "Thank you!" in his ear repeatedly.

For the rest of the day, he was determined to let Elena get her rest. He paced the house, refusing to actually leave, but unable to sit still. His feet brought him outside his, their, bedroom door a number of times, but he would just huff and walk away.

Eventually though, after the sun went down, Elena emerged. Damon heard the bedroom door open from downstairs, and he waited at the foot of the stairs as she made her way down. When they met at the bottom, he handed her a glass of blood, and she drank it slowly, running one finger along the banister lazily. When she was done, Damon took the glass and left it on the counter in the kitchen, rushing back before Elena had even moved off the last step.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"Frustrated," was her simple answer. Damon was surprised, because the word came out as more of a growl than anything. "Is Stefan here?"

"No, he went out with some of the others. They're celebrating your return at The Grill."

Elena nodded, and grabbed Damon's hand, tugging him up the stairs.

"I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this, or that I would be able to postpone it for another few nights. But it is becoming entirely too taxing, and I cannot recover properly if I am forced to manage this as well."

They were at the top of the stairs and down the hall when Elena finished speaking.

"What are you talking about? I mean," Damon was smirking, "Not that I'm complaining that you're dragging me into the bedroom, but…"

Elena slammed the door behind them and began pacing in front of Damon.

"I am frustrated, Damon. And typically, when one is frustrated, there are physical manifestations, and one is able to work out the feeling. Unfortunately, due to my circumstances, there are no real physical manifestations, and so the feeling is building and building…" As she spoke, her voice was growing louder and louder, and her words were spilling out faster and faster, and yet she maintained the same tone. "And I cannot rebecome what I was before as long as I am attempting to contain this… bulk."

As she was speaking, an odd thing happened to Damon: He heard her words as she was speaking them, but they were also echoing inside his mind, with the full vehemence that Elena felt, but couldn't express. By the end of her explanation, Damon was massaging his temples, physically uncomfortable with the surround sound effect that he was receiving.

Elena stepped forward, and covered his hands with her own. "I apologize. That is part of the adjustment." When Damon gave her a sideways glance, she continued hesitantly. "Imagine if you will a tiny ball of gas. One day, it explodes and becomes a star. Then, it is forced to return to its original size. That is the situation that I currently find myself in."

After a beat, Damon exhaled. "Where the hell were you?" Before Elena could respond, he waved a hand dismissively. "Don't try to answer that; I know you can't say anything."

"As I was saying, I am frustrated, and incapable of dissipating the feeling in my current state. One of the abilities that I have retained until I return to normal allows me to transfer a portion of the stress to another person."

The words had hardly even left Elena's mouth when Damon blurted, "I'll do it."

_I wanna find you so bad and let you know I'm miserable up here without you._

Without hesitation, Elena stepped forward and reached a hand up under Damon's shirt, right over his heart. Immediately, he felt a sharp stab of anger, and his body shook with the force of it. He leapt back, fangs extended, veins throbbing.

"What the fuck was that?"

"That is but a portion of how I currently feel."

Damon shook his head. "And the rest of it?"

"If you've changed your mind, I'll accept that. Otherwise, if you choose to continue, you may take it out on me."

Damon frowned and watched Elena warily; she still looked so fragile, and he knew that if he let her have her way here, there was no telling the damage he would inflict. But she needed it so bad…

He sighed. "Just do it. I won't hurt you."

At this, Elena was finally able to force out a mischievous smile that resembled her pre-disappearance expression. "You won't hurt me Damon." She was looking right into his eyes. "I need this, all of this."

And then he felt her frustration pulsing through him again, and he couldn't hold it in this time. Frustration, from not being able to talk about what happened, and not having a choice in where she had gone; from not being able to control her own body, and not being able to heal because her method of healing required Damon to touch her, and he seemed to not want to do it.

He threw himself forward, and pressed Elena between himself and the wall. Within a moment, she had her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and was kissing him hard. He ground against her, and stiffly, she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding back. Their movements were frantic, fuelled as they were by anger and loss, and by the time they got to the bed, Elena had already removed most of her own clothing, and half of Damon's.

They slammed down on the mattress, and as Damon sank his fangs into Elena's throat, she arched into him, reaching between them to push down his pants and boxers. He grabbed her wrists, and slid her arms above her head, pinning her down. It didn't slow her down though, and she locked her ankles behind Damon's back and drew him into her.

Damon retracted from Elena's neck, and they both moaned low as they moved together and froze. He searched out her eyes, and after a moment, they kissed and moved once more. Each thrust was slow and filling, but eventually, Elena was raking her nails along Damon's back, and he found himself pumping harder and faster, dragging out strained moans and squeals from her throat. As her inner walls began to throb, she finally yelled out incoherent words and sounds, only stopping when as the orgasm wracked her body, and Damon fell over her.

_Don't believe that the weather is perfect the day that you die…_

They lay together, still connected, for a long while, before Damon spoke.

"How are you feeling?"

Elena reached out an arm, and Damon's shirt flew into her hand. She sat up and shrugged it on with a smirk.

"Much better."


	50. In The End Interlude XII

**Author's Note: To be honest, I really hadn't planned this, and I was still on the fence about it, but I figured that it would tie up loose ends, or at least begin to. Also, last chapter, I made a mistake: There are three songs left, not two (42, Relax, and Old School).**

**For those of you who are interested, I'm posting the full version of the prologue for The Bomb and The Choice. If you check it out, let me know what you think! :)**

**The lyrics and story title are from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rate M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go.  
For all this there's only one thing you should know…_

_

* * *

_

Cole was rapidly becoming a regular at the café that he frequented every day. It was at the foot of Notre-Dame in Paris. He sipped his coffee and read his book, looking up every so often as the street outside grew darker and darker. The sun was setting, so he ordered two more cups of coffee; one for him, and one for his partner.

True to their routine, Francis appeared within minutes, sitting down wordlessly and gracefully plucking his cup, inhaling the rich scent, and taking a drink. Cole smiled at him and took a deep breath.

"So what's the word? What are we up to now?"

Francis smiled, apparently pleased with his young companion's eager interest.

"There are a few more visits here in Paris, and then we'll be travelling to Austria. Is there a particular date when you need to be back?"

Cole opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the two men who appeared behind Francis. The dark-haired man cleared his throat.

"Hello Cole. Fancy meeting you here."

"Um… Hey Damon."

Francis stood up, and eyed the Salvatore's with amusement.

"Gentlemen, what can I do for you?"

Damon began to answer but Stefan, who knew Francis much better, cut him off. "It's nice to see you Francis. But, I think maybe we should all go outside."

Francis' black eyes drifted over Stefan's shoulder, and he scanned the café, and the street beyond. "Where's Miss Gilbert?"

At that, Cole frowned. "Yeah, I know I was having a hard time getting ahold of her before I left but… Hang on, is she okay?" He stood up now too, panicked.

Damon grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him toward the door, Francis and Stefan following.

"Something happened to her, but…" The group rounded a corner to see Elena standing against an alley wall, "She's back now. And she's pretty irritated with you." He shoved Cole forward.

Cole trembled a little. He knew that when Elena was angry with someone it didn't usually end well. She took a step toward him, and he (very bravely, he thought) fought the urge to step back. Although, seeing as how Damon was still standing right behind him, it wouldn't have done him any good anyway. After a few moments, he closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable blow.

To his surprise, he felt Elena's arms wrap around him in a tight hug.

"How are you Cole? Are you in any way injured?" He opened his eyes, and shook his head. Elena's voice was oddly flat, and her face seemed a little stiff, although her expression softened a little at Cole's confirmation of safety. "I cannot believe that after I warned Francis, he would persist in his plan to involve you in this life." She flicked her eyes, and Cole knew that she was glaring at Francis. "I am astonished at his blatant disregard for –"

"He volunteered, Miss Gilbert," Francis interrupted. Everyone turned to look at him, and he continued. "It is wonderful to see you again. Cole had mentioned that he hadn't spoken to you recently, and I know that he was concerned for your well-being."

Elena glowered. "I was captured and taken away from my friends and family for two months Francis. And the most frustrating experience of those two months was realizing that you insisted on putting Cole in danger. I am offended and hurt beyond description. I trusted you, at least, to keep people safe while others in my life were distracted by my disappearance."

Cole turned back to Elena. "How did you even know? I didn't tell anyone."

"Don't ask," Stefan answered.

"And you," Elena refocused on Cole, "Knowing the toll that involvement has taken on your sister, on myself, and you continue to rush headlong into danger, in spite of warnings and all of the energy that I have expended to keep you safe."

"Why are you talking like that?" Cole frowned, and he was slapped in the back of the head.

When Cole turned around, Damon shrugged. "Don't ask."

"Anyways," the human faced Elena again, "I'm not in any more danger than I would be crossing the street. Especially in this city." He grinned, and continued. "This was my choice. And yes, I do see the toll that it's taken on Lindsay, and on you, but I've also seen the good you do. Francis and I are finishing what you started when you dismantled that place to find Damon. We're helping people, vampires and witches and regular people too."

Elena tried to interrupt, but Cole, bolstered by some newfound self-confidence, pushed on. "Okay, maybe I don't have superpowers; I can't do magic, or beat people to death with my bare hands, but I'm good at some stuff, and I've really been helping." He took a deep breath and stepped toward Elena, taking her hands. "This is what I want to do. I want to help. Even if it means that maybe I'm in danger sometimes, which I'm _not_, then I'll accept that, because I'm doing good here."

After a moment of reflection, Elena nodded stiffly. "I accept your decision. But I do ask that you keep in touch with us. If you are ever in need of anything, I will do my utmost to help."

After another hug, she brushed past him and Damon to where Francis was standing next to Stefan.

"I would have appreciated if you had communicated with me, rather than abduct my friend. We will speak soon, but I am tired, and we must leave now."

They shook hands, and Francis mumbled a goodbye. As Elena moved past him, she suddenly took a step back and punched him, hard, in the face.

"And I am still not impressed."

Cole stood, frozen, as Stefan rolled his eyes and Damon chuckled. Then Team Salvatore was gone, leaving a still-shaking Cole and a mildly amused Francis in their wake.


	51. 42 part 1

**Author's Note: This one, again, is a little weird, and I'm a little shaky on it. But I'm pretty sure all the necessary exposition required is in this chapter, and the next. Then some loose ends, some unabashed smut, more loose ends, and a very maudlin finish, if I do say so myself. **

**Self-advertising: Chapter 2 of my other TVD fic, The Bomb and The Choice, should be up within the next few days, if anyone wants to check it out. Also am working on a one-shot songfic which recently trampled through my brain, and a non-songfic-fic, if you can believe it. So for those of you who enjoy my writing, yay. For those of you who wish to pry my laptop from my hands, well, go elsewhere then. :P**

**The lyrics are from the song 42 by Coldplay.**

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

* * *

By the time Elena, Damon and Stefan returned from Paris, it had still only been a week since she had returned. While her body was a little less limited, she was still having a hard time expressing herself, and it continued to frustrate her a great deal. Luckily, she was able to transfer some of that to Damon, leading to quite a few nights that were reminiscent of their arguments after she had saved him.

The day after their return, Damon looked out the window to see Elena splayed on the grass in the backyard, wearing only a white sundress. He strolled outside to join her, sitting down and lightly running a finger up and down her arm.

There were a few minutes of silence before she spoke.

_Those who are dead are not dead; they're just living in my head. And since I fell for that spell I am living there as well. _

"Damon?" He hummed in response, "I know how you felt while I was gone, but… Could you please explain it to me?"

He sighed. "At first, I waited around for you to come back. I thought for sure that you were just taking a little break; waiting for me to get my head screwed back on before we could move forward. But as time went on, I realized that you weren't coming back. I was pretty sure that you just bailed, went to meet up with Francis and do pretty much what he's doing now with Cole."

"And I told everyone that it was fine; that we had broken up, and I was happier not having to see you every day. I tried to find the switch again, but it wasn't there anymore. So I pretended, even to myself, that it was, that I couldn't feel a thing. I figured that maybe if I just forced myself to get back into it, I'd remember how it was, and I would be fine."

He looked down at Elena and noticed that she was staring at him with that wide-eyed look that she seemed to wear so much now.

"I don't know if you realized this, but just being with you, at first, was so hard. I was changing, and I wanted to change, but it hurt. I was terrified because the last person that I'd been in love with… And I had promised myself that no one could ever get in that close again. And I even thought that I'd kept you out enough, just barely enough, so that if you left, I would still be me, I would still be okay."

"So I bluffed. Stefan would come home, and there would be tons of girls here, and I would have trashed the house. Then I'd disappear and him and Ric would come and find me. I don't even remember most of it; just that I needed to destroy something, anything, but I couldn't do it here, because everything here reminded me of you."

_Time is so short and I'm sure there must be something more!_

"And I had these dreams… Some of them were just memories, all kinds of memories of things you'd say, or things we did…" He waggled his eyebrows. "I had these recurring nightmares, even before you left, of you getting taken away, because of something I did. We were always back in the field where Nicolai killed you, and you always went away, into the light. After you left, I dreamt about it, and I'd argue with you. I was so angry, but I was trying to hide it, because if I was angry, then it meant that I _cared_. And of course, I didn't care. It was what I had wanted, right?"

_Those who are dead are not dead; they're just living in my head. And since I fell for that spell I am living there as well._

"When Tyler found you," Damon stopped and took a shaky breath, "You know, just talking about it all now is so hard. Being honest with you, about everything, what I did and how I felt, it's just strange." He jumped when Elena took his hand and squeezed comfortingly, letting him know that she was there for him, that she appreciated his candour, and that she wasn't going anywhere.

"When Tyler found you," he began again, "It broke down everything. Just seeing you, even if you weren't awake or breathing, made me feel something so strong that I couldn't even try to pretend anymore. I literally hit the floor, and couldn't move for hours, days even. I went insane, Elena. I literally lost my mind. You were so close, but still so far away, and I'd pretend that you were there, that you could hear me, that we were still…" He took a shaky breath. "It was the worst experience of my life. Worse than when I realized that Stefan and I could never be how we were; worse than when Katherine was captured; worse than when my mother died."

He rubbed his eyes. "God, I locked myself up with your body, drunk, and just ranted. Stefan was the same way I guess. He just shut himself up, so Caroline had to try to get through to me, which was stupid. But she'd get so annoying that I'd do what she wanted, just to get her to shut the hell up!" Elena giggled, and Damon smiled. "Jeremy finally had enough, and called us out. He was the one who got us to move you out of the main house. He reminded us that you were still alive, somewhere, and we needed to find a way to get to you." He stopped for a moment, and then continued, his voice taking on a more irritated tone. "Also, for the record, he called you a corpse. But don't worry," he winked at Elena, "I beat him up for you."

_Time is so short and I'm sure there must be something more!_

"And that's it, I guess. I was a murderous beast, and then I went crazy, and now you're back. Sort of." He offered her a weak smile as he finished. "Can you tell me where you were yet? I know you hate it when we ask, but…" He leapt to his feet and paced a little. "I just really need to know. Were you hurt? If someone hurt you, I'll…"

"Damon," Elena began quietly, "No one hurt me. I was perfectly safe and happy enough, but I needed to be with you, so I returned." She got up, and took Damon's face in her hands. "I love you more than my life. I love you more than the world. And that was all that it took to drag me back here, knowing, in my heart and soul, that I love you. And I would never want to leave you."

She had opened her mouth to say something else, but instead, a sort of scream burst past her lips. Before Damon could move, she had fallen backwards, and landed flat on the grass. Then, light spilled out of her, from everywhere, and her scream died out, leaving Damon to watch on in silence as Elena's body twitched and arched, flooded with light and a power so strong that she was floating with the force of it.

After at least two minutes (although it felt like an eternity to Damon), Elena was dropped back to the ground, and she lay, motionless, staring up at the sky. Then she smiled.


	52. 42 part 2

**Author's Note: If, after this chapter, you _still_ have questions, just review and let me know! (Zoraya Windwalker, I'm lookin' at you :P)**

**The lyrics are from the song 42 by Coldplay.**

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

"Damon!" Elena leapt up, glowing with happiness. Then she spun around, and leapt into Damon's arms. "It happened! Oh my God, I was so scared that it wouldn't! Oh my God!" She pulled his face down, and kissed him hard.

For his part, Damon hadn't moved a muscle. He figured that he knew what had happened, but he was still a little shocked. Elena had let him go, but was now spinning and bouncing around, laughing uncontrollably. He frowned, but before he could say anything…

"Oh!" she stopped moving for a moment, and turned to face Damon, "You have questions! You want to know where I was!" She laughed again, her eyes brilliant. "Sit! Sit with me!" She flounced down to the ground, and looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to be seated.

As he sat down, he still looked like a deer caught in the headlights, so instead of waiting for him to ask, Elena spoke first.

"I can start at the beginning…"

_You thought you might be a ghost! You thought you might be a ghost! You didn't get to heaven but you made it close! You didn't get to heaven but you made it close! _

"The night that you tried to break up with me," Damon coughed awkwardly, "I was headed to Jenna's, like I told you. I was cutting through the forest, like I usually do, and that was where They got me."

"Who are They?"

Elena smiled gently. "Well, They're more of an 'It' I guess. They were… A voice. The Voice. They were the ones who sent that moose a long time ago, that I almost hit with the car. It wasn't real, but They were trying to get me alone to take me. And then that freak snowstorm that didn't actually happen. That was them too! And those dreams that you were having, that made you feel like you needed to break up with me…"

Damon growled. "They were messing with my head? And you thought that you were safe there?"

She stroked his face for a moment. "They weren't really planting anything new, you know." She looked away and picked at the grass. "The resentment and anger was already there, but They stoked it. They were in your head even before that, back when you were imprisoned. The dreams that we were having, that felt real…. They were trying to bring us together, so that you would push me away, push me to them."

She went quiet then, until Damon put his hand on her knee. "So They came down and…"

"They came down, and told me that I was so innately good, that They needed me. I told them that I didn't understand what They meant, but that I wasn't interested."

There were tears in her eyes, "I couldn't leave you. But that was when I realized that They weren't giving me a choice. So I went."

_You thought you might be a ghost! You thought you might be a ghost! You didn't get to heaven but you made it close! You didn't get to heaven but you made it close!_

Damon was a little conflicted. On one hand, he was overwhelmingly glad that Elena seemed to finally be back to normal, and was able to confess everything that she needed to. On the other, he wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to know some of this. Like the fact that this 'They' forced Elena to do something against her will. They made her cry. They took her away. Safe to say that he didn't like this one bit.

"So where did They take you?"

Elena exhaled loudly. "I was," she paused, unsure of how exactly to describe where she had gone, "Everywhere, I guess? Nowhere? I was… I was as close to a god as anything could become. Everything that I am, vampire or succubus, the power comes from something dark. But They said that everything that I've done has always been good, so They wanted me to come and help them. I saw _everything_; I felt _everything_. They needed someone who could feel it when something bad happened, but who could effect change for the good because of it."

"So I was everywhere, and nowhere, and I was nothing, and I was everything. And I did what I was supposed to do, forever. Or, at least, it felt like forever." She shrugged and smiled a little when Damon reached over and took her hand. "But I kept telling them, begging them, to let me go back, because I couldn't just leave you behind, no matter how angry you were. So They finally told me that there was a way."

"I don't want to get into it too much; it was just… It was a lot. I had to do things, say things… They made my worst fears real and I had to… Anyways… I did everything They asked, and then I had to wait."

Damon met her eyes. "For me?"

She nodded. "You had to say that you needed me back here, and mean it, to prove that I wasn't being selfish about wanting to go home. So I sat and waited. The whole time I was gone, I was with you. And Stefan, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, John, Jenna, Ric, Cole and Francis. But mostly you, always you. I saw everything that you did, I infected your dreams. I stopped Jeanette in Atlanta from staking you, and I helped you comfort Caroline when she and Bonnie were fighting."

Suddenly, Damon was on his feet. "Whoa! Whoa whoa whoa! You were in my head? You were controlling me?"

Elena looked bemused as she rose to face him. "Of course I wasn't controlling you, the same way that They weren't controlling you either. I was taking advantage of thoughts and emotions that were already there. You wanted to comfort Caroline, or, at least, you wanted to want to comfort her. I just amplified it," she said nonchalantly. "And I already told you, sort of, that I was in your head. The first night that I was back, when I asked you to touch me. I couldn't miss you properly because I was always with you, but I could never interact with you, dreams notwithstanding."

Damon stared at the grass beneath his feet for a moment, processing this information. Then he asked, in a quiet voice, "Did it hurt? Coming back?"

There was silence as Elena tried to remember. "It was… strange. Yeah, I guess it hurt. I mean, I'd spent an eternity as a formless entity, and then I got shoved back in a frozen, atrophied body. So I had to get used to _that_. Plus, I had gotten so used to having _everything_ in my head _all the time_, so that's what the adjustment period was. Retraining my brain to filter information as it was presented, and allowing it to repair itself." At Damon's look, she clarified. "Having all that knowledge, inside of one mind, is pretty much impossible to fathom. Having it all dumped in at once…. That's painful and confusing, and if I hadn't been a vampire-succubus-god-like thing, my brain probably would have melted out of my ears before I could even get out of the bed that I was laying in when I woke up."

It was quiet again, the wind blowing Elena's skirt a little, and ruffling Damon's hair as he spoke. "One more question…" Elena nodded. "So John had absolutely nothing to do with this? At all?"

Laughter rang out of Elena's throat. "He wasn't involved at all. Although, the morning that they found me, he was driving here hoping that you would kill him out of frustration." She frowned. "Actually, I think he and I need to have a very long conversation."

_Those who are dead are not dead; they're just living in my head._

Damon took a step forward and cupped Elena's face with his hand.

"So that's it then? No more disappearances, no more being hunted down by forces of good and/or evil?"

Elena leaned in, pressing her forehead to Damon's, their lips almost touching.

"Nope, we're completely free to do whatever we want, not a care in the world."

They kissed then, with more passion and longing than either of them had shown since Elena had gotten back; since before she had left. They kissed like it was the end of the world, or the beginning of the world, which it was, for them. And they held each other tightly, never ready to let go. They knew they would have to let go physically eventually. But metaphorically speaking, they were done for. This was it for them. This was perfection, and they would have it forever.


	53. In The End Interlude XIII

**Author's Note: More loose ends here, two more songs after this. Zoraya Windwalker, thanks for the question; it's in here somewhere.**

**The lyrics and story title are from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rate M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

* * *

_I tried so hard and got so far,  
But in the end it doesn't even matter…_

It was early evening when Elena entered her old home, bursting through the door without knocking and yelling, "Jenna! Alaric!"

"Elena?" It was John, emerging from around an upstairs corner wearing an old t-shirt and jeans. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

As he descended the stairs, Elena flew up them and pulled John into a hug. Surprised, and a little off balance given the stairs that he was perched on, he froze until she leaned back, smiled shyly, and followed him down the remaining steps.

"You're… smiling?" John asked, sitting on the living room couch, Elena taking the seat next to him.

"Are Jenna and Ric home?" John shook his head. "Then what are you doing here?"

He sighed. "She's telling Ric tonight… about the baby," he paused to gauge her reaction, "And she didn't have time to put the surprise crib together before he gets home. I offered," he shrugged, "But they should both be home pretty soon if you wanted to talk to them."

"Actually, I need to talk to all of you, about everything. But, if you bear with me, I'd like to talk to you alone first."

John frowned. "About what?"

"John," Elena leaned forward, and took his hand, "I know you now. I didn't trust you, before I left. For my entire life, you'd only ever been cold and standoffish. You cared about Jeremy more than you cared about me. Then I found out that you were my father, and you threatened me, and you tried to kill people that I love. So, you can't really blame me for the trust issues, right?"

John opened his mouth to answer, but simply nodded his head instead.

"But now," she continued, "I've seen into your heart. I know that you care, about me, about this town, about all of us. And whether you're slated to die soon or not, you're good; you have a good heart. I trust you John; I love you."

John's jaw dropped, but before either he or Elena could say anything else, Jenna walked in.

"John!" she shouted, "Are you done? Ric won't be home for another little… Oh! Elena, what's going on?"

"I'm back," she smiled back.

A moment later, Jenna was seated in a chair, and Elena launched into her explanation of where she was, and what she was doing. By the time she described, minimally, how she got back, Jenna was in tears.

"Oh, damn hormones! So, if you don't mind my asking, what are you now?"

Elena laughed. "I'm back to normal. Or, well, I'm back to succubus-vampire crossbreed, which is normal for me now."

"And no leftovers?" John asked.

A shake of her head. "Well, I still remember everything from when I was up high, but I'm not connected anymore. Although I did learn how to control my succubus powers, so I don't go explosive on anyone. I can also throw out all my gloves, which'll be a waste, but whatever."

"Well," John slapped his knees and stood up, "I guess I'll head back up and finish that crib," he squeezed Elena's hand one last time, "Thank you."

After he was upstairs again, Jenna took his spot on the couch.

"Okay," Elena grinned, "Girl talk: How's the baby?"

"The baby's healthy. It's only been six weeks, as far as we can tell. Jeremy said that we could turn his old room into a nursery, since he's moved in with you guys. I was gonna have John put the crib in there, and then bring Ric in. He's been talking about starting a family since before we got married!"

"Oh! He'll be so excited! I'm so happy for you two! Oh my God!"

They hugged, both of them teary-eyed, for a long moment.

"Speaking of God," Jenna said pulling back, "You're okay now? For good?"

Elena smiled brightly at Jenna. "I took a lot of hard work, blood, sweat and tears, but it doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that all is well, and we're all here together."


	54. Relax part 1

**Author's Note: Long-ish AN here... First off, I wrote this chapter right before going to help out with a kids basketball practice. When I got there, the head coach decided that tonight was an excellent night to discuss how to 'penetrate harder up the middle'. I wish I was joking.**

**Also, the singer of this song, Blake McGrath (judge on So You Think You Can Dance Canada for any Canadians in the audience) has gone on record that this song is about dancing. Two words for you Mr McGrath: Yeah, and Right.**

**Also, self-promotion: The Bomb and The Choice. Check it out!**

**That being said, SMUT!**

**The lyrics are from the song Relax by Blake McGrath.**

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_The way you move it… If you don't quit it I'm gonna lose my shit!  
The way you do it… The way you spinnin' I'm gonna lose it quick!_

It was dark, and Damon was hiding in his bedroom. Well, not hiding, per se. He wasn't hiding from anything in particular. He just felt like being alone, and absorbing everything that Elena had told him. He hadn't seen Stefan all day, so he figured that he would probably be back soon. And Jeremy too. And the rest of the supernatural vagabonds who seem to have taken up residence in his house.

Hence the hiding.

He'd been reading for a while when the bedroom door opened softly, and Elena slinked through, still wearing the white sundress, which, for the record, now had grass stains from her being thrown around by… whatever that was.

"Hey," he said, closing the book and dropping it next to the chair, "How are you feeling?"

She smiled mischeviously. "Still normal, still me. But a little weird, to tell you the truth. And I'm pretty sure you can help me with that."

Damon felt his face drop as he leapt out of the chair. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

For a moment, Elena froze. Then she laughed. "We've been together for what… A few weeks shy of a year and a half…"

"Well," Damon was confused, "What do you… Do you want to get married?"

Elena's eyebrows skyrocketed. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"No," he blurted.

"Good." Elena nodded to herself, and then seemed to remember why exactly she was there, and she continued to saunter towards Damon. "Together a year and a half, and about three months of odd behaviour, or absence, on my part, and you've already forgotten…"

Still, Damon was confused. Or, at least, he was until Elena finally reached him, wrapped her arms around his waist, leaned in and kissed along his neck.

"Guess what," she whispered, and he shivered, "I picked up a few tricks while I was gone." Her hands had moved to unbuckle his belt, and as she continued, his pants slid down. "Wanna try 'em out?"

Instead of answering, Damon fisted Elena's hair and they kissed, quite desperately. With his free hand, he skimmed his finger over her shoulder and down her chest, grazing her nipple. She hissed against his mouth, and in an instant, he'd snapped the strap on her dress and bra, revealing her breast. As he pinched and rolled the hardened bud between his fingers, she bit his lip, drawing a little bit of blood. For a moment, he was distracted by the sensuality of it, and in that moment, she disappeared from his touch.

He didn't even have a chance to open his eyes before he felt his boxers tear away from his hips, and Elena's tongue running up his now hardened manhood.

"Oh God!" he coughed out, one hand gripping her hair again, the other wrapped around the arm that held him tightly in place.

When she took him entirely into her mouth, he yelled out something in a language even he didn't understand. Random sounds spilled past his lips as she swirled her tongue and bobbed her head. There was something missing, he knew, but he couldn't be bothered to remember as his stomach tightened and colours flashed in front of his eyes.

_I wanna save it up 'till I can drown you in a sea of love.  
So baby soak it up… When the rain is coming don't you miss a drop._

"No," he exclaimed in a strained voice, "Not… Not yet. Let's just…"

He gripped both of Elena's arms and hauled her up. They blurred over to the bed, and landed on it, her on top, the fabric of her panties warm and wet against him.

And then she was gone again.

This time, he did have a chance to open his eyes. She was standing, dishevelled, her dress half off on one side, at the foot of the bed. Damon met her eyes, and then watched, entranced, as her hands trailed down her body and then up her thighs, dragging her skirt up with her and revealing the black lace of her panties. When she slid a hand inside, Damon groaned.

"Elena…"

"Sh," she answered, gasping when she grazed her clit, "I'm just taking them off… Ah!" He could see the imprint of her hand as she slid a finger inside, "In a second… Ah, I'm so wet Damon."

He growled and sat up. "If you do not get back on this bed now, I'm going to come just from watching you. And where's the fun in that?"

Elena chuckled and slid off her panties, crawling back onto the bed and straddling him. He was still holding her eyes as he grabbed her hand and sucked her juices off her fingers. She reversed the holding, tugging his hand down between her legs.

"See?" she asked, guiding his fingers between her folds. She leaned in and nipped at his earlobe. "That's all you."

Then she released his hand, and took hold of stiffened member, sinking onto him until he was in as deep as he could go.

_Stop! Wait a minute! Slow down a little! 'Cause I don't want to go yet, blow this;_  
_Stop! Wait a minute! Slow down a little! 'Cause I don't want to go yet, baby relax!_

"God I missed this!" Elena exclaimed, her head thrown back.

They didn't move for a moment. Then Damon gripped her hips hard, and thrust up. She groaned softly, and then met him, grinding down as he jerked upwards. After a few moments, she began clenching her vaginal muscles around him, making him cry out. She leaned over him, hovering right over his lips.

"See, I told you, a few new tricks…" And then she kissed him again.

Their pace sped up, but they were still both holding back, determined to drag it out, to make it last. Damon's mind was reeling; his thoughts were spiralling uncontrollably, and his body seemed to be on autopilot. Without a thought, he moved one hand to fondle Elena's breast again, and was rewarded by her arching upward and moaning.

"I was," she panted, "I was kind of numb, since I've been back…" She cried out when Damon shifted, changing the angle of his hips and hitting her more sensitive spot. "I mean, the sex was pretty good this week," she dug her fingernails into Damon's shoulder, "But this is just… God I feel like I'm gonna explode!"

Damon rolled them so that he was on top, but after a couple of thrusts, Elena rolled them back. She lowered her head, sucking on the skin where his shoulder and neck meet. She bit him with blunt teeth, and something changed. They sped up again, but neither of them could muster a sound this time. Elena's eyes were shut tight, her mouth open in a silent scream… And then…

_Don't do it… Slow down! Stop moving… Relax! Don't do it when I wanna come!  
Relax! Don't do it… Lay back! Stop moving… Relax! Don't do it when I wanna come!_

A knock on the door, and they both froze.

"Damon? Are you in there?"

The doorknob turned as Stefan tried to enter, but Elena flung out a hand and it slammed shut again.

"Damon?" came Stefan's voice through the door.

"Uh," Damon couldn't think straight, much less speak.

"I haven't seen Elena today. Is she okay?"

"I'M FINE STEFAN!" Elena shouted. She ground down again, and it seemed to jumpstart Damon, who thrust up. They went slower this time, trying not to make the bed squeak.

"Oh, that's good," he tried the door again, and again, Elena slammed it shut, and locked it this time.

"Stefan, I'll come out and see you later," Damon was making a strange sort of sound, and she covered his mouth with her hand.

"Oh okay…" But they could both tell that he was still standing bewildered outside the door.

"Stefan!" Elena shouted exasperatedly, "If you're waiting to talk to Damon, you can't. He can't think straight right now because of the sex that we are currently having!"

Silence.

"Oh! I'm… Okay then! Bye!" Stefan's footsteps faded down the hall, and Damon sped up once.

Within moments, they were both at the edge again, moving as hard and as fast as they could manage.

"Damon…" Elena whispered breathlessly.

He reached up, pulling her head down, and bit into her throat, as she did the same to him. Suddenly, all of the colours exploded, and they both screamed, still moving as one, not quite spent, but at least a little sated.

**AN2: Pretty sure the only dance he's singin' about is the mattress mambo. Or potentially the horizontal hokey-pokey.**


	55. Relax part 2

**Author's Note: The bit in the last chapter about marriage is such psych****. I just don't see the point of them getting married. I've read fics where they get married, am currently reading two in fact: _Forever and Always_ by mayghaen17 and _Anything_ by Tess84 (FYI: If you're looking to read a great story that really drags out Elena and Damon hooking up, check out her story _Everything)._ Anyways, all that to say that nothing is coming of that comment. Except for smut... Like, right now.**

**Also, self-promotion: The Bomb and The Choice. Check it out!**

**The lyrics are from the song Relax by Blake McGrath.**

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_You've learned some new shit… Last time we did it, it wasn't like this!  
You learned some new tricks… Last time I hit it, it didn't go like this!_

When both of them had stopped gasping for air, Damon tried to sit up, but Elena pushed him back down.

"Do you seriously think that we're finished?" She was smirking, and eyed her. "I mean really… My dress isn't even off yet."

Damon lifted her off of him and laid her on her back. He reached behind her for the zipper, then hooked one finger around the remaining strap and slid it down, grazing along her skin and leaving goose bumps behind. He started kissing along her collarbone, and tugged the dress down, his lips following and warming the skin as it was revealed. When he finally got it off, he gripped both of her knees and spread them apart, his eyes roaming her body before landing on her dampened entrance.

Without even knowing that he was doing it, he leaned in and ran his tongue between her folds, then inside of her.

"Damon," she hissed, as though to discourage him, but her hand fisted his hair and held his head in place, so he plundered on, his teeth grazing her clit and making her gasp every few seconds.

When he felt like he had pushed her far enough, he kissed and nipped his way back up her body, ending with her lips.

"Notice anything missing?" she asked against his lips.

He frowned down at her, and so she pressed her palm against his sternum, and a silent instant later, heat sparked in the spot, flowing out and filling him before dissipating.

"How…?" he managed to get out once the feeling faded.

"I told you that I can control it now. It isn't necessarily localised either." She pushed him onto his back. "I could be touching you here," she ran her tongue across his abs, "And you could feel it down here." The heat sparked in his groin this time, dragging a growl from deep in his throat. "Or here," she straddled him and moved up to suck on his neck again, "And you could feel it…" Once again, the heat sparked in his belly, swirling and spreading into his groin, and up into his chest. Then it moved, fading from those places and making his arms and fingers tingle.

_Stop! Wait a minute! Slow down a little! 'Cause I don't want to go yet, blow this;  
Stop! Wait a minute! Slow down a little! 'Cause I don't want to go yet, baby relax!  
_  
Soon, he was sweating; he felt the tension building again, even though Elena was hardly even touching him.

"It works if you're touching me too," she rolled onto her back, dragging him with her. "Like, if you lick me here," she ghosted a finger from her bellybutton to her collarbone, and Damon obliged, "Then you could feel it here." Sure enough, the heat began in his chest this time, spreading up into his head, behind his eyes.

Unable to hold it back anymore, he rolled entirely overtop of Elena, every inch of her skin covered with his own. He kissed her everywhere, hands roaming, before finally palming her breasts. Heat exploded all over his body: In his belly, his fingertips, his chest, his head. He could feel himself hardening, almost as though imaginary hands were working him. He moved his mouth to capture one nipple, rolling the other between his fingers again.

Elena reached around him, gripping his back, drawing blood. She bit him again, roughly, drinking from him. Damon's free hand slid down, between Elena's legs, and he thrust two fingers inside. She said nothing, only bit down harder and harder and he pumped his hand and swirled his tongue.

"Damon, I'm –" Then she cried out. Within an instant, all of the heat floating through Damon's body retreated to his groin; his body was rocked with the force of his orgasm. Elena kissed him, and he licked his own blood off her lips, the sensation doing nothing to calm him down.

"Wow…" he breathed against her mouth.

"Yeah…" she rasped back.

_Don't do it… Slow down! Stop moving… Relax! Don't do it when I wanna come!  
Relax! Don't do it… Lay back! Stop moving… Relax! Don't do it when I wanna come!_

For a long while, they just lay there, holding each, stroking along their skin. Finally, Elena pulled him down to kiss him, but it was slow this time, languid and deep. Damon thought about the first night that they had made love… repeatedly. The dining room table and how urgent it was. Then, when they had moved onto the couch, and he had explored every inch of Elena's body. He knew it by heart now; every freckle and scar, every spot that made her gasp and every spot that made her scream.

He had even thought that he had figured out her rhythm, but that had changed now. He didn't mind; he had eternity to relearn her. Although, given the direction in which her hands were trailing, she had no problem figuring him out.

"Again?" she asked, with mock petulance.

"And again, and again, and again," he responded, rolling on top of her again.

Then her demeanour changed. "Was that okay?" she asked self-consciously. "Or was it too much? Or not enough?"

He silenced her with a hard kiss. "It was wonderful. It was… indescribable. But," he pulled up her knees and positioned himself, "I still prefer being inside you." And he drove into her.

Again, and again, and again.


	56. In The End Interlude XIV

**Author's Note: Oh my God! It's the last In The End Interlude. One more song, which, for the record, is really sappy. Or, at least, that's the point of it.**

**Sorry for the minor delay on this. Good news is, I was promoted at work. Bad news is, I have so little time to write now. Ugh... _Ma vie_...**

**The lyrics and story title are from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rate M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

* * *

_I had to fall to lose it all,  
But in the end it doesn't even matter._

"You guys going to Matt's get together thing tomorrow night?" Elena asked over her glass of Coke.

"Ohmigod," Caroline squealed, "Could you imagine if we bailed? He'd sick _Tyler_ on us." The blonde rolled her eyes, loving to make fun of the werewolf.

"And then," Bonnie picked up, smiling brightly, "I'll be the one left standing. I could win Miss Supernatural Mystic Falls!"

The three dissolved into easy laughter, garnering mild glances from the other patrons of The Grill.

"So… How's life now that everything's pretty much back to normal?" Elena asked her friends.

The two women looked at each other. "I came out to my mom," Caroline muttered, scowling.

"Ouch," Elena answered, "Was it that bad?"

Bonnie elbowed her girlfriend. "It was fine, Caroline's just being a big baby."

"Whatever Bonnie, she said that she wasn't surprised. She'd always figured I wasn't entirely straight." Elena laughed, and Bonnie mock-consoled Caroline. "I don't dress all butchy though, do I?"

"Well, there is all the flannel," Elena offered.

"Yeah," Bonnie agreed, "And that time that you very stupidly had me on speakerphone and she walked in."

Caroline looked pensive. "Fine, I guess. Anyways, we're telling Bonnie's dad tonight."

Elena's head whipped around, and took in Bonnie's now greenish tone. "That's… great?"

"Yeah," the witch breathed, "Yeah, it's great. It's gonna be awesome," she offered a thumbs up, "Until he throws me out!"

Caroline wrapped her arm around the dark-haired girl and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm sure he won't, Bonnie," Elena tried.

"He's already all freaked out about the witch thing, even though I try to keep that quiet. How's he gonna react when he finds out I'm even weirder?"

"Bonnie…," Elena began. She and Caroline exchanged glances, and the blonde slid out of the booth, giving the other two some privacy. "You're not weird. In fact, you're one of the most normal people that I know. And your dad thinks Caroline is awesome! I'm sure he'll be really happy for you two!"

Bonnie only shrugged.

"And," Elena continued, trying a different approach, "You know how hard it must have been for Caroline to tell her mom, right? Especially because of what happened with her dad. But she loves you!" Bonnie's eyes snapped up at this. "And you make her a better a person. Take it from me, as a vampire, there are always urges, but she hasn't even once given in. And it's because of you. So be proud of her, and proud of yourself, and tell your dad. It'll all work out, I promise."

Bonnie frowned when Elena said the last part, but before she could say anything, Caroline was back.

"Alright, so, we're gonna need to leave soon. I need to pick out an outfit for tonight…"

She kept talking about clothes for a few minutes, but Elena was distracted by a familiar scent that wafted across the restaurant. Slowly, she surreptitiously turned to look at the door, and vaguely recognized the man standing there.

"Back in a second," Elena murmured, rising and taking a step toward the door.

The man noticed her, and turned to escape, but Stefan walked through the door at that moment and caught the man. Recognition flashed in his eyes, and he dragged the man out of the restaurant.

By the time Elena got out the door and near the alleyway, Stefan had already dragged the vampire into the alleyway. She waited right around the corner, and listened in.

"Who are you?" Stefan growled roughly.

"It does not matter," the vampire choked out, his Russian accent thick.

She heard Stefan shake the vampire before speaking again. "What are you here for?"

"I'm here for her. I saw her power, when you took down the arena in London."

Elena let out a quiet breath. Was it ever going end?

"Who are you with?" Stefan asked.

"I am alone. But I've heard whispers from others; others who mean no harm, who simply want the opportunity to speak with her."

"Well," she heard Stefan pull something out of his jacket, "You won't be getting that opportunity."

With a groan, he staked the vampire. Elena came around the corner in time to see Stefan drop the body. Their eyes met, and she nodded. Silently, they worked together to get the body into Stefan's car, and then they drove off together.

"Should we be gearing up?" Stefan muttered after a few minutes of driving.

Elena shook her head. "I don't think so. I mean, he's alone right. And I'm good to take care of myself. I figured that something like this might happen, so I checked while I was… y'know." Stefan nodded, and so she continued. "It's all based on choices, but I didn't see anything big and bad."

Stefan pulled the car over to the side of the road. Together they hauled the body into the forest, and waited as it burned.

"So you're confident that this isn't going to become a problem."

Elena heaved a sigh, took Stefan's face in her hands and narrowed her eyes at him. "Trust me on this. There will be speed bumps here and there, but it doesn't even matter. We're safe. We're good."

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Stefan grinned. "Maybe we shouldn't tell Damon about it though. He'll probably get all Lone Ranger and try to avenge you."

"Yeah," Elena laughed, "I think that's a good call."


	57. Old School part 1

**Author's Note: My heartfelt apologies for the delay. Between the promotion, the six basketball teams, provincials (gold medal baby!), and moving, I've hardly even been sleeping! Anyways, part one of the conclusion. Please excuse the extreme sentimentality, but this is the longest fic I've ever written, so it's tough to shut it down. Thankfully, I have TBTC, plus another 4-chapter fic that I've started, a one shot, and an Elena/Katherine story that I'm toying with. **

**Anyways, onward!**

**The lyrics are from the song Old School by Hedley.**

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

* * *

_Don't believe everything happiness says; nothing feels better than hiding these days;  
We bury our fears in the drinks, in these tears, for the days we believed we could fly…_

As time progressed after Elena returned to normal, her life became very routine. And that routine consisted mostly of ensconcing herself in her room with Damon.

She knew what everyone thought; that they weren't leaving the bedroom because, well, it was _the bedroom_. But that wasn't necessarily it. Of course, there was quite a lot of _that_ going on, but they really did spend a lot of their time talking, or reading. They just needed to be near each other, after so much time spent apart, repeatedly.

Damon was drowning his feelings, as per usual, although it was much less explosively destructive this time around. And his fears were even reasonable. He was scared that someone or something would come in to separate him from Elena, would tear her away. And she knew it. She felt it in his gaze, in his words, in his touch. He needed to be near her, to reassure himself that she wasn't going anywhere, at least not without him. And she had no problem indulging him in this.

It was strange, she sometimes thought, to compare this life to how they were years ago, when their journey had truly started. Not when they had first met, of course, and not when they had confessed their love to each other. Not when she had shamelessly used him for sex. No, Elena was thinking back to the decision that changed it all; she was thinking back to when she had allowed Stefan to drink from her. Damon had stepped in and protected her, without being overbearing. She knew that she had come to rely so strongly on him during that time.

And following that, when Stefan had left and come back, and she had gotten so strong, only to be destroyed for the last time by Katherine. That too had changed her irrevocably, but not in a way that anyone had seen coming. When Elena thought about it, about how different her life would be if she hadn't become a succubus. Well, she would probably be dead for good if that were true, so everything really did turn out for the best.

She thought back with amusement to all the boys that she had used, and how Damon had very violently put an end to that. She thought about how miserable she had been when they had drifted apart, even though she hadn't known it then. She thought about the night that she had told him she loved him, and he had shown her he loved her, on just about every surface of that apartment…

The honeymoon period hadn't lasted very long; the threat of Katherine's friends had permeated their lives, and she and Damon were having trouble adjusting to each other. But then something changed in the way that Damon saw her; he made compromises, just little ones, but she appreciated them. And he really understood her; he pulled her out of her tailspin as the threat over her head became more and more real; he gave her the strength to keep fighting, and she had realized that she never wanted to part from him; that not even death would be an acceptable goodbye.

And then she really had died, and he was gone, disappeared. She was left behind, revived but still fading, unable to choose between oblivion and betrayal. Her decision still haunted her, even though Damon showed absolutely no resentment about it, and Stefan never mentioned it. She had come into her powers then, and the darkness began to engulf her soul, but she embraced it, used it.

They had saved Damon, but it wasn't soon enough. Even as he and Elena worked through their issues, he was distant, unable to cope with the knowledge that he would always be himself, no matter how much he wanted to change for her. He never realized then that she already knew who he was, and she loved him anyway. He couldn't see it, so he tried to get away, tried to force her out.

And so she had gone. She disappeared to a higher plane to watch over him and everyone else on the planet; to hear pleas about dying families and desperately needed lottery wins; to see Damon fall apart without her.

And she had come back.

_Call up your brothers and sisters and friends! We'll go back to the place where the night never ends!  
We'll remember the fires, the burning car tires… Boy how in the hell did we get here?_

Elena and Damon were wrapped together in bed, watching a movie, when her phone rang. It was Caroline.

"Hello?"

"_Hey! Everything went great with Bonnie's dad last night, but I wanted to see what time you're heading over Matt's. And how long you're planning on being away from Damon for._"

"Ha ha; you're so hilarious. I figured I'd head over for about five, if that's okay with you? Who else is going?"

"_Me, you and Bonnie; Matt and Tyler; your brother and Stefan; some of the guys from the old football team, and some of the old cheerleaders… It's strictly the old crew from high school_."

"And Stefan?"

"_Well I guess Matt considers him part of the group. He was there for two years you know. I was personally more thrown off about the fact that Jeremy's gonna be there._"

A pang of forgotten sadness shot through Elena. "It's probably a Vicki thing; they were pretty close back in the day…"

"_Yeah, you're right…. Okay, so I'll see you at five at Matt's?_"

"On the button."

"_Great_!"

Elena didn't even get the chance to hang up her phone before Damon tugged her back against his chest.

"Why do you have to go to that thing? Wouldn't it be more fun to just stay here?" He let a hand drift across her stomach, down her hip and along her thigh. "With me?" His other hand cupped her breast.

She turned her head, and spoke between light kisses. "I'll only be gone for a few hours," she moved back, grinding against his groin in the process, "And it'll give you a chance to figure out some way to convince me not to leave the room ever again."

Elena was jolted when Damon suddenly flashed across the room to the closet, when he turned around, he was smirking. "How about with these?"

Elena grinned. "I guess tying me up would work. For a few hours anyway."

And sure enough, they were a few hours well spent.

_So why don't you meet me down behind the old school? We'll waste away the weekend, with perfect regard for how cavalier we used to be, that beautiful insanity! The apathy's surrounding me; don't close your eyes or we'll fade away!_

Elena had decided to walk the considerable distance between the boarding house and Matt's home. She felt as though she would have to mentally prepare herself for the company she would find herself in. Despite her best efforts, she always felt as though she had grown so much older than her former classmates, and she knew that she would be facing an evening of frustration and irritation. But it was worth it to be able to scale back the intensity in her life for just a moment, to be able to relax with Matt and Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie, with no sidelong glances or suffocating tension.

Not that she was bitter or annoyed with Damon. Rather the opposite, she felt the same about him as he did about her. She was walking a fine line between needing to get out and breathe, and not being able to breathe without his presence. But this minor separation, the longest they'd been apart since her return, made her ache inside and out. She wondered when this attachment had formed; before she was taken? Before he was taken? Before they were together? Before they'd ever met?

_Oh well_, she thought, as she stood in front of the small yellow house where she'd spent so much time in her youth, _That's the point of today; to see that we're all still here, that we're not all fading_.


	58. Old School part 2

**Author's Note: I'm not completely satisfied with this, but I don't think that I ever will be, so I won't delay it. Plus, I like the thought of the simple little hangout. This one and the next are considerably shorter than part one, but alas, such is the way that the story worked out.**

**Anyways, onward!**

**The lyrics are from the song Old School by Hedley.**

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

* * *

_Over and over and over again; we sat down for a minute, grew up into men;  
Now we're putting out fires and changing car tires… Man how in hell did we get here?_

Elena had knocked on Matt's door, and he answered promptly, revealing a house full of old friends, who had matured to adulthood in the blink of an eye. He took her jacket and hung it up in the closet, surprising her. In the past, everyone had always just thrown their coats over the couch or on the backs of chairs. It was another sign that they were indeed getting older.

Elena followed Matt into the living room, where she smiled in greeting to old friends that she hadn't seen in years. Girls, women now, that she had been close to on the cheerleading squad; some in university, some who had traveled the world, some who were married, pregnant. One had already had a child.

As the sun set, most of the party trickled out. One girl, whose name Elena couldn't remember, had rushed back into the house, complaining that her car wouldn't start. Excitedly, Matt, Tyler and Stefan made their way out the garage, grabbing tools and flashlights, popping the hood and getting to work.

Elena watched from the window while Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy socialized in the background. Her mind replaced the view in front of her with an image from her past, from elementary school, of Matt and Tyler pretending to be mechanics. They really were men now.

When they came back in, everyone let out a breath that they hadn't realized they had been holding in. Everyone but Matt had a secret they were hiding from their old acquaintances, although the blonde man had felt the pressure too. They were all silent for a few moments before Tyler grinned around at his companions.

"Bonfire at the school?"

_So why don't you meet me down behind the old school? We'll waste away the weekend, with perfect regard for how cavalier we used to be, that beautiful insanity! The apathy's surrounding me; Don't close your eyes or we'll fade away!_

They walked the short distance from Matt's home to Mystic Falls High, smuggling bottles of beer and wine along with them. The guys collected firewood, but before Tyler could even pull out a match, Bonnie blinked and the whole pile burst into flame, causing the werewolf to fall backwards in surprise.

"Ha ha. Very funny," he snapped in response to the laughter surrounding him, "Shouldn't you be using those nifty powers for world peace or something instead of playing pranks on werewolves?"

Caroline snorted and Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'll have you know, Tyler, that I play plenty of pranks on vampires too."

At this, Caroline, Jeremy and Stefan each launched into stories about their respective experiences on the receiving ends of Bonnie's humour.

And all was as it once was.

_And we'll never get back what we gave away when we still had that fire in our eyes!_

"It's just weird, y'know," Matt said after a gulp of his beer, "That I'm like, the only human left."

"That's not true," Elena frowned, "There's… Oh… Yeah," and everyone giggled again.

"Well, I'm still human!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"With magic powers," Jeremy responded pointedly, "At least I'm still something normal. Just a simple vampire."

"Hey! I'm a vampire too!" Elena yelled over the murmuring.

"Who feeds on sex." Stefan finished for her.

Everyone burst out into laughter again as Elena huffed and flopped onto her back.


	59. Old School part 3

**Author's Note: Please see bottom.**

**The lyrics are from the song Old School by Hedley.**

**The story title is from the song by Linkin Park.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

* * *

_Don't believe everything happiness says; nothing's as real as our old reckless ways…_

"Could you imagine if someone had warned us about all of this?" Jeremy murmured, staring into the fire.

"Mason did," Tyler answered, "And it didn't change a damn thing. Shit happens dude."

Caroline sat up straighter, and Bonnie shifted in her arms. "Well I, for one, would never have gone anywhere _near_ Damon. No offence Elena."

The brunette shrugged. "I probably wouldn't have gone anywhere near Stefan." She glanced at the vampire in question. "Sorry."

He threw a handful of grass at her. "Well, I wouldn't have gone anywhere near you either."

_When we drink by the fires…_

They were all silent, the joking atmosphere dissolving into one of deep thought.

"God we were so stupid, weren't we?" Bonnie asked the group.

Everyone nodded in response.

_The burning car tires…_

"Do you guys remember before we knew what the 'animal attacks' were?"

_Bad girls and good liars…_

"Hey! I don't even remember that happening! It must have been Katherine pretending to be me. Good job telling us apart jackass!"

_The dreams we'd conspire…_

"No no no! That was the dress that I would wear when I had decided to marry Matt!"

_The days we went crazy! _

"… And I was so paranoid that I would hurt someone…"

_The nights wild and hazy! _

"… We were so stoned; I don't even know how I survived that summer at all. It was great!"

_Man how in the hell did we get here?_

"I don't know how any of us survived this long…"

_So why don't you meet me down behind the old school? We'll waste away the weekend, with perfect regard for how cavalier we used to be, that beautiful insanity! The apathy's surrounding me; don't close your eyes or we'll fade away!_

The empty bottles were now being used by missiles between the vampires as the others looked on, dodging shrapnel every so often.

"Whatever Stefan, you make it sound like I raped you. You were saving my life."

Stefan snorted. "I think there's a compliment in there about how great I am in bed." He snatched a bottle out of the air and threw it back in Elena's direction.

"It must be a Salvatore trait," giggled Caroline, "Thinking you're all that in the sheets. Don't be too flattered Stefan, Elena tried to get me first." A bottle flew towards her, but Bonnie stopped it telekinetically, spinning it around lazily in the air.

"It's just because you're so much prettier than Stefan," Elena teased, winking.

"I don't know how I'll deal with the two of you forever if I'm gonna be the butt of every joke," Stefan huffed.

"Hey man," Jeremy interjected, "I could give you some great blackmail on both of them. Like, for one, they both keep diaries, and neither of them hides them very well."

Before any of the vampires could retort, Tyler changed the subject.

"God, Bonnie, that's so cool!"

Bonnie smiled, her eyes trained on the bottle spinning and dipping in the air. "Yeah, it's really easy now. I've been getting stronger, especially since London. I really pushed myself for that spell, and it just opened me up to all these new possibilities."

Elena reached for her friend's hand. "Just as long as you don't go evil or anything. Post-angel Elena might have to take you out."

The two women stared each other down for a moment, before bursting into giggles once more.

_So why don't you meet me down behind the old school? We'll waste away the weekend, with perfect regard for how cavalier we used to be, that beautiful insanity! The apathy's surrounding me; don't close your eyes or we'll fade away!_

"So, Elena," Caroline sang, "You haven't seen Damon for, oh, about seven hours now. How are the withdrawals?"

"You're hilarious, Care. And I'm fine. Perfectly independent."

They all watched Elena fidget anxiously, belying her previous statement. Then Damon walked out from amongst the trees, much to his girlfriend's extreme delight.

"Oh thank _gawd_!" she exclaimed. Caroline laughed pointedly at her.

"Miss me?" Damon asked, lowering himself to sit behind her and kissing her head. He leaned to the side as Bonnie's bottle zoomed past him.

"Not at all," she answered, laughing, "We're just doing safe stuff, like throwing glass at each other. Nothing too dangerous."

The rest of the group conversed, Elena and Damon commenting sparsely until the latter felt a tongue of heat travel from his tailbone up his spine. He groaned softly.

"Ready to go then?"

She nodded against his chest, and they got up in unison.

"You guys heading out?" Stefan asked.

"I'm personally surprised that they lasted this long. And before you say anything Elena, I've lived in that boarding house _and_ an apartment with the two of you. _I know_."

Instead of answering, Elena just kicked some dirt at the blonde. She waved at the rest of her friends, feeling a pang of bittersweet melancholy grip her heart. This might be the last time that they could all just _be_ like this. Soon enough, she would have to watch as Matt, Tyler and Bonnie aged and died. She would have to watch as Caroline came to grips with that fact, and Jeremy too, since he and Tyler had become such close friends. She felt tears threatening to spill, so she smiled quickly and then turned.

In what seemed like a moment, she and Damon were back at the boarding house, on the way up to their room.

Damon sighed. "What's wrong? Didn't you have fun? I gave you a whole night of free time!"

She chuckled a little. "Time spent away from you isn't a treat Damon. But, I don't know, I guess it just hit me that everything changed, and it's gonna keep changing. I don't like it."

"Hm," Damon was smiling complacently, "Well, that's not a vampire thing. That's just growing up. People change, they grow and sometimes they backtrack. They get married and have babies, and they get sick and get better, and die. That's life." His smile faded as he contemplated his next thought. "Are you regretting everything that's happened?"

Elena looked pensive for a moment, sitting down on the bed and patting the mattress for Damon to sit next to her before she answered.

"I don't regret any of it; not the bad, and certainly not the good. I'm just feeling melancholic I guess."

"Anything I can do to help?"

Elena grinned and pulled Damon's face down to kiss him. They took their time, exploring each other's mouths, before she pulled back a little and stared into his eyes.

"I love you, and I'm so happy that we have this life together, even after all the crap that's happened. Now that we've gotten all that out of the way, it'll be clear sailing. But, just because of the mood I'm in, I want to say something." He nodded, and she kissed him lightly again. "You are still and will always be the only person to make me wanna die, in all of the best and worse ways. But now, we're all set, and everything's right. So, I guess that in the end, none of the bad stuff even makes a difference."

The moment she finished speaking, Damon closed the gap between them and kissed her once more, absorbing her words, and feeling the rightness of it all. She was fragile in his arms that night. And he knew, making love to her, that it wasn't the hardened Elena in his arms; it was the one that he first fell in love with. And faced with her vulnerability, he made a promise to her; to never leave her again, and to always protect her, despite her strength. Because in the end, he needed to keep her safe; in the end, it didn't even matter.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for sticking it out and for reviewing/alerting/favouriting. I'm really glad that I was able to share this story, and I'm glad that others have found it entertaining. Shameless moment here, The Bomb and The Choice will be taking up my attention now, and there are about three other stories that I'm working on, so keep an eye out for those. And please review :) I'm self-conscious about the ending and I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
